


Send Noodz ;)

by donghyuckmyprince



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Cringe fest, Fluff and Crack, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idols from other groups are mentioned, Implied Sexual Content, Implied yuwinsol, Johnny is mean af but whipped af, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, SinB from Gfriend is Doyoung's girlfriend cause I couldn't think of anyone else, Social Media, Strangers to Lovers, TENNY ON CRACK, Ten just wants nudes, Texting, This will go slow, i got nothing planned, im writing this as i go, johnten, met through text don't ask how please, tenny, texting based fic, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 56,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyuckmyprince/pseuds/donghyuckmyprince
Summary: Veryhotsexyten added you as a friendThis is chat based story on how Johnny and Ten met and hopefully became boyfriends lmao. I'm bad a summaries.This was supposed to be only texts but it's turning into a full story. Rip me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Veryhotsexyten added you as a friend**

  
**Accept** | Ignore

 

  
Veryhotsexyten: Wassup lil momma

  
Parrotsarelife: I'm a man

  
Veryhotsexyten: Wassup papi

  
Parrotsarelife: what r u even

  
Veryhotsexyten: I'm Ten but I could be the One for you

  
Parrotsarelife: excuse me? I don't even know you

  
Veryhotsexyten: Send nudez

  
Parrotsarelife: I think I'll block you

  
Veryhotsexyten: that's nice and all but I asked for nudez

  
Parrotsarelife: good bye

  
Veryhotsexyten: no, stay, don't do dis to me

  
Parrotsarelife: what the hell

  
Veryhotsexyten: ok I'll stop. Do you have any music rec?

  
Parrotsarelife: uh idk, I guess you could check out Wiz or Kanye, they're my favorite artists.

  
Veryhotsexyten: but like songs.

  
Parrotsarelife: oh then you should check out uhm... sucker for pain?

  
Veryhotsexyten: oh so u a masochist? mmmmmmmmm hawt

  
Veryhotsexyten: I like the one that goes

  
Veryhotsexyten: my neck

  
Veryhotsexyten: my back

  
Veryhotsexyten: lick my pussi

  
Veryhotsexyten: and my crack

  
Veryhotsexyten: do you kno it?

  
Parrotsarelife: I'm seriously

  
Parrotsarelife: u kno what? Bye

  
**Parrotsarelife is offline**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parrotsarelife is online**

  
**Veryhotsexyten is online**

 

Veryhotsexyten: Wassup Daddy-o

  
Parrotsarelife: are you going to keep calling me dad in different languages?

  
Veryhotsexyten: ;) I asked wassup

  
Parrotsarelife: the sky

  
Veryhotsexyten: you know what else is up? ;)

  
Parrotsarelife: BYE

  
Veryhotsexyten: WHY?

  
Veryhotsexyten: I was gonna say the crime rate

  
Parrotsarelife: sure ...

  
Veryhotsexyten: whys your mind so dirty :D

  
Parrotsarelife: ugh

  
Veryhotsexyten: what are you up to ?????????

  
Parrotsarelife: I'm trying to do homework.

  
Veryhotsexyten: really? Me too! But I gave up

  
Veryhotsexyten: so you're a student too? ^~^

  
Parrotsarelife: uh, yes.

  
Veryhotsexyten: very hot

  
Parrotsarelife: how's that hot? creep

  
Veryhotsexyten: that means yo still in school like me

  
Veryhotsexyten: wait

  
Veryhotsexyten: ur not in middle school are you? I'm not a pedo I swear

  
Parrotsarelife: relax you dumbo I'm in high school, grade 11

  
Veryhotsexyten: I'm in grade 10

  
Veryhotsexyten: just like me

  
Veryhotsexyten: I'm ten

  
Veryhotsexyten: im also a ten ;)

  
Parrotsarelife: in a scale of a 100? 10/100? How busted are you?

  
Veryhotsexyten: Im v pretty u bitch

  
Veryhotsexyten: I'm a 10/10

  
Veryhotsexyten: very hot

  
Parrotsarelife: you're a weirdo

  
Parrotsarelife: goodbye

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parrotsarelife is online**

  
**Veryhotsexyten is online**

  
  
Veryhotsexyten: Yo

  
Parrotsarelife: Hi

  
Veryhotsexyten: how r u?

  
Parrotsarelife: pretty good, today I got in drama club

  
Veryhotsexyten: I'm in that too at my school!

  
Veryhotsexyten: and I'm also in the dance club and art club and the choir, I also play volleyball

  
Parrotsarelife: how do you even have time to bother me?

  
Veryhotsexyten: I always find time for you ;)

Parrotsarelife: can I just say something

  
Parrotsarelife: you don't even know what I look like and you're flirting with me

  
Veryhotsexyten: then maybe you should send me a pic?

  
Parrotsarelife: no way

  
Veryhotsexyten: So booooooring if you send me a pic I'll send one too

  
Parrotsarelife: but you know

  
Parrotsarelife: I'm not interested in knowing how you look like

  
Parrotsarelife: cause you're irrelevant to my life

  
Veryhotsexyten: ngl, that hurt a bit

  
Veryhotsexyten: but it's fine!! I forgive you -u-

  
Veryhotsexyten: what is you doing right now? :)

  
Parrotsarelife: Im trying to write an essay about "how falling in love affects people"

  
Parrotsarelife: how's that relevant to anything in life?

  
Parrotsarelife: my teachers trippin

  
Parrotsarelife: nothing comes to mind

  
Veryhotsexyten: I can help you

  
Veryhotsexyten: have you ever fallen in love?

  
Parrotsarelife: no, what kind of question is that?

  
Veryhotsexyten: you'd understand the things that happen to you when you see that one person you love so much

  
Veryhotsexyten: like how your palms get all sweaty whenever they're near

  
Veryhotsexyten: how your heart feels like jumping out of your chest and dancing salsa in front of you when they talk to you or the mere act of just make eye contact

  
Veryhotsexyten: talking to them somehow makes you feel calm and comfortable even if you were stressed

  
Veryhotsexyten: or how you can only seem to notice them even in a room full of people

  
Veryhotsexyten: I think butterflies in your stomach are too overrated. Instead you feel like puking and shitting at the same time.

  
Veryhotsexyten: there's a lot of good things to write about the "side effects of love"

  
Veryhotsexyten: there's also bad things you could put there

  
Veryhotsexyten: you become blind to their faults or you won't notice if they're manipulating you

  
Veryhotsexyten: your judgement becomes biased and sometimes you think your lover is always in the right

  
Veryhotsexyten: love can make you do bad things

  
Veryhotsexyten: you can write how love sometimes becomes a dangerous obsession

  
Veryhotsexyten: there's a lot of things you can write about :D

  
Parrotsarelife: I never thought I'd say say this but

  
Parrotsarelife: THANK YOU

  
Parrotsarelife: you're a life saver! Thank you! :D

  
Veryhotsexyten: you're welcome

  
Veryhotsexyten: now how about some noodz ;)

  
Parrotsarelife: ugh

  
Parrotsarelife: bye

  
Parrotsarelife: thanks again, you perv

  
**Parrotsarelife is offline**


	4. Chapter 4

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

  
**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

Parrotsarelife: I got an A!

Parrotsarelife: thank you!

Parrotsarelife: I wouldn't have done it without you :)

Veryhotsexyten: oh haha

Veryhotsexyten: you texted me first

Veryhotsexyten: I'm shocked!

Veryhotsexyten: congratulations

Veryhotsexyten: it was all you btw, you were the one that wrote the essay, I just gave ideas

Veryhotsexyten: but you're welcome, you can ask me for help anytime :)

Parrotsarelife: without your ideas I wouldn't have gotten an A so

Parrotsarelife: what are you doing?

Veryhotsexyten: I just got off dance practice, my bones are aching :(

Parrotsarelife: aw :(

Parrotsarelife: is there anything I can do to help?

Veryhotsexyten: go to my school and bring me medicine haha

Parrotsarelife: I could

Veryhotsexyten: I'm joking hahaha

Veryhotsexyten: I don't even know where you're from :)

Parrotsarelife: I'm from Seoul :p

Veryhotsexyten: oh really? Me too!

Parrotsarelife: small world

Veryhotsexyten: do you really want to help?

Parrotsarelife: yeah, I should help

Veryhotsexyten: okay, I just have a simple request

Parrotsarelife: shoot it at me

Veryhotsexyten: send noodz ;)

Parrotsarelife: I should've known

Veryhotsexyten: ok ok

Veryhotsexyten: at least tell me your name

Parrotsarelife: John Seo

Veryhotsexyten: sexy

Veryhotsexyten: mines Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

Parrotsarelife: I'm sorry :(

Veryhotsexyten: why?

Parrotsarelife: that your parents didn't want you to have friends.

Veryhotsexyten: very funny hoe

Parrotsarelife: I'm jk, you have a cool name, cooler than John lol

Parrotsarelife: btw the hoe here is you

Veryhotsexyten: no I'm not a hoe, I'm just a pervert

Parrotsarelife: but wait you said you're ten.

Veryhotsexyten: yeah, my nickname

Parrotsarelife: oh, ten then, you're not Korean are you?

Veryhotsexyten: I'm thai

Parrotsarelife: oh! I'm american

Veryhotsexyten: cool

Parrotsarelife: yeah

Veryhotsexyten: now that you know my name and all

Parrotsarelife: don't

Veryhotsexyten: send noodz ;D

Parrotsarelife: are you gonna keep asking for nudes?

Veryhotsexyten: yes

Parrotsarelife: ...

Parrotsarelife: you're not getting them

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

Veryhotsexyten: that what you say 'u' I'm getting them

Veryhotsexyten: MUAHAHAHAHA

Veryhotsexyten: if you see this please don't block me

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: do you like me?

Parrotsarelife: w h a t

Veryhotsexyten: someone told me I'm annoying today in gym class

Parrotsarelife: ... they're not lying

Veryhotsexyten: so I really am annoying?

Parrotsarelife: yes

Parrotsarelife: 99% of the time you are

Veryhotsexyten: ah :(

Parrotsarelife: but u know

Parrotsarelife: if someone doesn't like u then you can tell them to screw off

Veryhotsexyten: I can't

Veryhotsexyten: I'm not mean

Parrotsarelife: then you keep on pleasing others \o/

Veryhotsexyten: you're mean that's for sure

Parrotsarelife: I'm speaking the truth you shit

Veryhotsexyten: :(

Veryhotsexyten: do u like me?

Parrotsarelife: I don't hate you

Veryhotsexyten: :D

Veryhotsexyten: I'll take that as a yes

Parrotsarelife: whatever makes you sleep at night

Veryhotsexyten: it'll make me sleep like a baby

Parrotsarelife: then you keep thinking that :)

Veryhotsexyten: so what you up to daddy long legs?

Parrotsarelife: -.-

Parrotsarelife: for once, nothing

Parrotsarelife: just chilling in my bed staring at the ceiling

Parrotsarelife: talking to a deranged stranger on the internet

Veryhotsexyten: ooooo

Veryhotsexyten: im drawing

Parrotsarelife: cooh

Veryhotsexyten: guess what I'm drawing?

Parrotsarelife: what are you drawing?

Veryhotsexyten: i told you to guess not to ask stupid

Parrotsarelife: the tree of life? I don't fucking know

Veryhotsexyten: I'm drawing you :)

Parrotsarelife: H O W

Parrotsarelife: you don't know what I look like

Parrotsarelife: what do you got so far?

Veryhotsexyten: a dick

Parrotsarelife: i don't know if you're referring to the body part or if you're calling me a dick

Veryhotsexyten: both

Veryhotsexyten: I'm just drawing what I think you look like

Veryhotsexyten: neked ;)

Parrotsarelife: why am I friends with you?

Veryhotsexyten: :O

Veryhotsexyten: are u saying we're friends? :O

Veryhotsexyten: I'm honored :')

Parrotsarelife: whatever

Veryhotsexyten: <3

Parrotsarelife: .l.

Veryhotsexyten: o

Parrotsarelife: what does that even mean?

Parrotsarelife: i don't know

Parrotsarelife: where is this conversation even going?

Veryhotsexyten: we all know where it's going and deep inside your heart you know too :')

Parrotsarelife: ducking shit

Parrotsarelife: fucking shit***

Veryhotsexyten: send noodz you sexy duck ;)

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

Veryhotsexyten: I need your noodz

Veryhotsexyten: send noodz

Veryhotsexyten: for science

Veryhotsexyten: BICTH I CAN TELL YOUR ONLINE AND RECEICING MY MESSAGES

Veryhotsexyten: ANSWER ME YOU LITTLYC SHIT

Veryhotsexyten: baby please

Veryhotsexyten: I need a nude

Veryhotsexyten: doesn't matter if it's blurry

Veryhotsexyten: you can crop your face out

Parrotsarelife: [image attached]

Veryhotsexyten: that's an ostrich

Parrotsarelife: i know I'm the one that sent the picture

Veryhotsexyten: :(

Veryhotsexyten: but I want to draw you

Parrotsarelife: you said you did

Parrotsarelife: how did that turn out?

Veryhotsexyten: well since I don't know what you look like

Veryhotsexyten: in my drawing you have lots of belly flabs and a giant mohawk

Parrotsarelife: okay

Parrotsarelife: I don't have belly flabs or a mohawk

Veryhotsexyten: are you 5'2? Tell me I got something right

Parrotsarelife: I'm six feet tall

Veryhotsexyten: o.

Veryhotsexyten: I was very off then

Veryhotsexyten: dammit

Veryhotsexyten: I'm a shit guesser

Parrotsarelife: painfully off

Parrotsarelife: but it's all good

Parrotsarelife: draw me again and send it to me and I'll tell you if you're close

Veryhotsexyten: if you sent me noodz I wouldn't have to guess and I would know what you look like. I would've known you have no flabs

Veryhotsexyten: physically

Parrotsarelife: not happening

Veryhotsexyten: you're no fun

Veryhotsexyten: what if i sent one back?

Parrotsarelife: N.O

Veryhotsexyten: everybody say no!

Parrotsarelife: are you an army?

Veryhotsexyten: yes.

Parrotsarelife: cool

Veryhotsexyten: don't change the subject

Veryhotsexyten: send me a nude

Parrotsarelife: [image attached]

Veryhotsexyten: that's a foot

Veryhotsexyten: in a sock

Parrotsarelife: I couldn't send it all naked

Veryhotsexyten: [image attached]

Parrotsarelife: MY EYES

Parrotsarelife: why do I have a beard that reaches my knees?

Parrotsarelife: why did you draw me bald?

Parrotsarelife: why am I naked?

Parrotsarelife: and why do I look like a stick?

Parrotsarelife: that totally doesn't look like me

Veryhotsexyten: i can't even guess caUSE I HAVE NO CLUE ON WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE

Parrotsarelife: sucks to be you

**Veryhotsexyten is offline**

Parrotsarelife: 'O'

Parrotsarelife: that's how it's gonna be? Okay

Parrotsarelife: if I see you in real life that foot I sent is gonna be up your ass

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

Veryhotsexyten: kinky ;)

**Veryhotsexyten is offline**

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**SENDNOODZ is online**

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

SENDNOODZ: waddup baby boy

 

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

Parrotsarelife: Ten?

SENDNOODZ: duh

Parrotsarelife: istg

Parrotsarelife: I'm blocking you

SENDNOODZ: you would've done so a long time ago

SENDNOODZ: admit you love me <3

Parrotsarelife: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Parrotsarelife: you're hilarious

SENDNOODZ: :(

SENDNOODZ: love me senpai

Parrotsarelife: dude stop

Parrotsarelife: I'm not a homo

SENDNOODZ: that foot told me otherwise ;)

SENDNOODZ: the foot talked to me

Parrotsarelife: what am I ever gonna do with you smh

SENDNOODZ: maybe fornicate

Parrotsarelife: no thanks

SENDNOODZ: you'll change your mind when you see me irl

Parrotsarelife: I don't like stuck up bitches

SENDNOODZ: I'm not stuck up :(

SENDNOODZ: I'm cute

SENDNOODZ: I'm saying the truth

Parrotsarelife: sure

Parrotsarelife: anyway I'm in school so

SENDNOODZ: OOOOOOOH ME TOO

SENDNOODZ: it's boring tho that's why I texted you

Parrotsarelife: well, I'm in history class

Parrotsarelife: if I get caught I'm done for

SENDNOODZ: live on the edge

SENDNOODZ: zpoou puas

Parrotsarelife: yeah whatever

Parrotsarelife: btw fuck no I'm not turning my phone around to see what you sent

Parrotsarelife: been there done that

Parrotsarelife: not sending nudes

SENDNOODZ: WAIT BITCH YOU WERE ASKING FOR NUDES TOO?

SENDNOODZ: where was I when that happened?

Parrotsarelife: .

Parrotsarelife: bye. I'm gonna get caught

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**


	8. Chapter 8

**noodzwhisperer is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

noodzwhisperer: John

Parrotsarelife: call me Johnny

noodzwhisperer: call me daddy

Parrotsarelife: L I S T E N

noodzwhisperer: go ahead I'm listening

Parrotsarelife: stob it

noodzwhisperer: anyway

noodzwhisperer: I have a really important question that I need to discuss with you right now

noodzwhisperer: cause it's really important

noodzwhisperer: and I need to ask you it

Parrotsarelife: alrighty

noodzwhisperer: if we ever meet each other irl can I touch your butt?

Parrotsarelife: no.

noodzwhisperer: you ALWAYS say no to my propositions!

noodzwhisperer: you are so unfair!

Parrotsarelife: Ten, if I ever meet you irl I'm not letting you touch my butt

Parrotsarelife: it's weird

noodzwhisperer: what if I let you touch mine?

Parrotsarelife: tempting

Parrotsarelife: but no

noodzwhisperer: tempting huh? ;)

noodzwhisperer: are you a butt kind of guy?

Parrotsarelife: I actually like faces more

noodzwhisperer: I bet you jack off to butt pictures

Parrotsarelife: no I don't

Parrotsarelife: stop

noodzwhisperer: do u watch porn?

Parrotsarelife: no

Parrotsarelife: wtf ten

noodzwhisperer: you're such a liar

noodzwhisperer: everyone watches porn

Parrotsarelife: I'm not discussing this with you

noodzwhisperer: why not? we're friends

Parrotsarelife: I don't know you

noodzwhisperer: I've told you millions of times to swap pics but you always say no

noodzwhisperer: not necessarily noodz

Parrotsarelife: because I don't know you

noodzwhisperer: then how the hell would we know what each other looks like?

noodzwhisperer: sometimes you're really dumb baby boy

Parrotsarelife: if we're meant to meet then we will

Parrotsarelife: I don't wanna send pics that you could possibly jack off to

noodzwhisperer: you believe in fate? How cute

noodzwhisperer: don't worry if we ever meet in person I'll jack off to your face lol

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

noodzwhisperer: why do you keep signing out!?


	9. Chapter 9

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: babe

Parrotsarelife: istg

Veryhotsexyten: what ;)

Parrotsarelife: ask for nudes I dare you

Veryhotsexyten: I wasn't gonna ask for nudes

Parrotsarelife: then what?

Veryhotsexyten: I only wanted to talk :(

Parrotsarelife: then just call me Johnny

Veryhotsexyten: what's wrong with babe?

Parrotsarelife: everything

Parrotsarelife: if anything I should be the one calling you that

Veryhotsexyten: W H A T

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

Veryhotsexyten: BITCH NO COME BACK

Veryhotsexyten: I'm gonna explode your notifications

 

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

Parrotsarelife: I misspoke

Parrotsarelife: I meant I don't like people calling me that.

Veryhotsexyten: oh

Veryhotsexyten: well then

Veryhotsexyten: what are you up to?

Parrotsarelife: I'm with a friend

Parrotsarelife: a real hot friend

Veryhotsexyten: ohh

Veryhotsexyten: do you like him/her?

Parrotsarelife: why? are you jealous?

Veryhotsexyten: no

Veryhotsexyten: answer meeeee

Parrotsarelife: maybe

Veryhotsexyten: oh

Parrotsarelife: is it a problem?

Veryhotsexyten: no

Veryhotsexyten: we don't know each other anyway

Veryhotsexyten: lol

Parrotsarelife: .

Parrotsarelife: I don't like him xD

Parrotsarelife: he's lame

Parrotsarelife: and his sense of humor sucks

Parrotsarelife: I can never be with someone like him

Veryhotsexyten: what kind of person would you be with?

Parrotsarelife: someone funny, who has a bright smile, welcoming and friendly, I don't know

Veryhotsexyten: that sounds ideal

Veryhotsexyten: wb looks?

Parrotsarelife: i like cute people but I guess that doesn't really matter

Parrotsarelife: I just want someone who has a nice personality

Veryhotsexyten: that sounds totally like me ;)

Parrotsarelife: sure

Veryhotsexyten: I have a great personality! And I'm cute!

Veryhotsexyten: and I'm funny!

Parrotsarelife: oh and I have to know them irl

Veryhotsexyten: dammit

Veryhotsexyten: but we can meet

Veryhotsexyten: if we meet would you like me?

Parrotsarelife: after all the things you've said?

Parrotsarelife: I don't think so

Parrotsarelife: you're really weird

Veryhotsexyten: aw :(

Veryhotsexyten: you'll change your mind ;)

Veryhotsexyten: I'm hot

Parrotsarelife: aha

Veryhotsexyten: will you let me touch your butt?

Parrotsarelife: if it gets you to disappear from my sight then yeah I might consider it

Veryhotsexyten: harsh

Parrotsarelife: ;)

Veryhotsexyten: I'll keep saying this

Veryhotsexyten: I'm cute

Veryhotsexyten: you won't even take your eyes off of me

Parrotsarelife: iLl KeEp SaYiNg ThIs

Parrotsarelife: iM cUtE

Parrotsarelife: YoU wOnT tAkE yOuR eYeS oFf oF mE

Parrotsarelife: *insert spongebob meme here*

Veryhotsexyten: rude

Parrotsarelife: :*

Veryhotsexyten: sending kisses now, are we?

Parrotsarelife: ten no

Veryhotsexyten: TEN YES

Parrotsarelife: how do I even know you're hot?

Parrotsarelife: hmmmm?

Parrotsarelife: I don't know what you look like

Veryhotsexyten: ARE YOU FUCKING DUMB? YOU KEEP SAYING NO TO PICTURE SENDING

Parrotsarelife: ok

Veryhotsexyten: ok what?

Veryhotsexyten: are you sending a picture or what?

Parrotsarelife: no lol

Veryhotsexyten: I'm mad at you

Veryhotsexyten: :(

Veryhotsexyten: why do you keep resisting me?

Veryhotsexyten: love me ;)

Parrotsarelife: I can't love you, dear Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.

Parrotsarelife: our love is forbidden in the land we live in

Parrotsarelife: in another life

Parrotsarelife: were we're free

Parrotsarelife: maybe then would we live our happily ever after

Parrotsarelife: until then goodbye my love

Parrotsarelife: ;n;

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think :)  
> GUESS WHOS THE BIGGEST HIT ON THE STAGE????? NCT127! IF YA'LL LET THEM FLOP I'LL COME AFTER YOU GUYS. Please let them have their first win. :( 
> 
> Taeyong is a lowkey kinky freak. Damn bro.
> 
> Left me feeling the thirst Ten is feeling throughout this whole fic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

Veryhotsexyten: you always go offline UNEXPECTEDLY

Veryhotsexyten: STOP

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

Veryhotsexyten: ugh I hate you

 

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

Parrotsarelife: why the fuck you lyin

Parrotsarelife: y u always lyin

Parrotsarelife: mhhh oh my god

Parrotsarelife: stop fuckin lying

Veryhotsexyten: oh now you're online

Veryhotsexyten: ...

Parrotsarelife: are you really mad?

Veryhotsexyten: yes.

Veryhotsexyten: you always leave me hanging

Parrotsarelife: sorry

Parrotsarelife: I didn't think you'd be mad over it

Veryhotsexyten: there's even days we don't talk and I get sad :(

Veryhotsexyten: because you're always offline

Parrotsarelife: I do have a life you know...

Parrotsarelife: I'm a student who studies and stuff

Veryhotsexyten: ok

Parrotsarelife: but I'll make an effort to talk to you everyday.

Veryhotsexyten: thank youuuuuuu <3

Veryhotsexyten: Johnnyyyyyyyyyyy

Parrotsarelife: what

Veryhotsexyten: if you're happy and you know it clap your hands

Parrotsarelife: ooooookay

Parrotsarelife: *claps hands*

Veryhotsexyten: so you're happy?

Parrotsarelife: why wouldn't I be?

Veryhotsexyten: because you're talking to me

Parrotsarelife: I've told you I don't hate you

Parrotsarelife: you're cool I guess.

Veryhotsexyten: I'm blushing

Veryhotsexyten: >///<

Parrotsarelife: .......

Veryhotsexyten: why aren't you nice to me? :(

Parrotsarelife: I don't know how to be nice

Veryhotsexyten: try

Parrotsarelife: it's too hard

Veryhotsexyten: it's fine

Veryhotsexyten: so how about a nude?

Parrotsarelife: what a way to make me dislike you in less than a second.

Veryhotsexyten: :(

Parrotsarelife: I'm kidding

Parrotsarelife: but I'm not sending nudes

Veryhotsexyten: I'm not gonna lie

Veryhotsexyten: I'm really curious to know who you are

Veryhotsexyten: I wanna know you more

Parrotsarelife: what do you wanna know?

Veryhotsexyten: I don't know

Veryhotsexyten: who's your favorite artist?

Veryhotsexyten: favorite food

Veryhotsexyten: what are your hobbies

Veryhotsexyten: what are your dreams

Veryhotsexyten: I wanna know you

Parrotsarelife: well hello my name is Johnny Seo. I was born in Chicago from the United States of America. I am 18 years old, my birthday is February 9th. My favorite artists are Wiz Khalifa, Nicki Minaj, Drake, Lil Wayne, Tyga... you know all that jazz. I really enjoy a nice box of pizza all by myself but I'll eat anything, I'm not picky. I like skateboarding on my free time, I enjoy talking to this stranger over the Internet.. he keeps my days brighter when I feel down. My dreams are to be successful in life, always be happy and never let myself disappoint anyone. I'm gonna be senior next semester so yay me. My favorite subject is science, I'm a science nerd. I like Marvel, DC movies. I like reading comics and books. Don't let yourself be fooled by my masculine look and my whole 6'1 glory I'm pretty gay and once I had a crush on my best friend, who I now find pretty lame and gross.

Parrotsarelife: your turn

Veryhotsexyten: As you already know, my name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul but everybody calls me ten. I'm 17 years old, born in February 27. I like Nicki Minaj too, ayyyy. I'm more into sports more than anything, basketball, I like soccer but I can't play it well. Uhhh, I love dancing, it's one of my many passions, I like to think that I'm good at it. I like abstract drawings, almost everything I draw is abstract. I like going to the beach but since I came to Korea I haven't had the chance to go to one since Seoul has none. I'd like to be a dancer when I'm out of high school, there's nothing I see myself doing other than dancing. I like chocolate very much, it's my favorite thing in the world. I also like spicy foods, haha shocker. I like watching romantic comedies all the time. I'm like an open book, what you see is what you get. I'm very gay, but I figured you already knew that. Uh I'm not gonna be vague at all with you, I like talking to you, it's the highlights of my days. I don't have much friends aside Doyoung and Eunbi(Doyoung's girlfriend, the best female dancer in the dance club). I guess everyone's intimidated by my beauty *dramatically flips hair* I like gym class the most because it's where I get to be active. I have had crushes but in my school being openly gay makes you a target and well... none of my crushes liked me back because they were straight and all. Everyone finds me obnoxiously annoying, I can't help it but he a tad loud. This is getting pretty long and very personal so I'm gonna stop here.

Parrotsarelife: this is the most meaningful conversation we've had.

Parrotsarelife: I enjoyed it not gonna lie

Veryhotsexyten: I don't know about you

Parrotsarelife: but I'm feeling 22

Veryhotsexyten: noooo

Veryhotsexyten: I feel like I know you more now, I feel closer

Parrotsarelife: thats is oddly romantic

Veryhotsexyten: you think so?

Parrotsarelife: yeah

Parrotsarelife: and I oddly am enjoying it

Veryhotsexyten: you oddly enjoy every one of our convos don't lie

Parrotsarelife: is this a moment of truth?

Veryhotsexyten: yes

Parrotsarelife: okay, I really really really like talking to you

Parrotsarelife: I told you.

Veryhotsexyten: cute

Parrotsarelife: don't expect me to be like this every time though

Parrotsarelife: I need to keep up my reputation

Veryhotsexyten: of being an asshole?

Parrotsarelife: yes.

Parrotsarelife: it's how I express my emotions

Veryhotsexyten: I gotcha :)

Veryhotsexyten: id like to keep talking I really do but I have dance practice :(

Parrotsarelife: alright have fun

Parrotsarelife: if you wanna talk suddenly then don't hesitate on texting me

Parrotsarelife: I'll have my phone on me all day.

Veryhotsexyten: alright thanks <3

 

**Veryhotsexyten is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really soft today so, soft Tenny. Tell me what you think~


	11. Chapter 11

**Parrotsarelife is online**

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

 

 

Parrotsarelife: [image attached]

Veryhotsexyten: why are you sending me a picture of some dude

Veryhotsexyten: WAIT IS THAT YOU?

Parrotsarelife: it's not me

Parrotsarelife: sorry I meant to send it to a friend

Parrotsarelife: bye

Veryhotsexyten: wait! I wanna talk :(

Parrotsarelife: all of our conversations don't make sense. What could you possibly want to talk about?

Veryhotsexyten: your hot friend

Parrotsarelife: my hot friend has a girlfriend

Veryhotsexyten: aw

Parrotsarelife: im joking

Veryhotsexyten: so is he single?

Parrotsarelife: no he has a boyfriend

Veryhotsexyten: aww

Veryhotsexyten: he looks ethereal

Veryhotsexyten: his beauty is out of this world

Veryhotsexyten: that being said I think I've seen him somewhere

Parrotsarelife: if you've seen him then you've seen me since we're always together

Veryhotsexyten: 'O' don't tease me baby boy

Parrotsarelife: don't call me that turd

Parrotsarelife: it's true he's my best friend

Veryhotsexyten: then I gotta pay more attention man

Veryhotsexyten: I remember now!

Veryhotsexyten: he works at that one cinema

Parrotsarelife: well thank god you've seen him there cause that means you still haven't seen me

Parrotsarelife: I've never gone to that cinema lol

Veryhotsexyten: I'll befriend him

Parrotsarelife: doubt you can, his boyfriend will claw your eyes out

Parrotsarelife: you don't want to meet Jung Yoonoh

Veryhotsexyten: I have a classmate named Jung Yoonoh

Veryhotsexyten: he's the one that called me annoying

Veryhotsexyten: we take gym class together

Veryhotsexyten: yeah I can't befriend him

Parrotsarelife: more good news!!!

Parrotsarelife: we don't go to the same school! :')

Veryhotsexyten: it's like fate is pulling us apart

Parrotsarelife: fate is on my side

Veryhotsexyten: we could still bump into each other and not know

Veryhotsexyten: unless for some crazy reason we tell each other's names

Veryhotsexyten: in which case I'll jump you

Parrotsarelife: in which case I'll run away

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this fits but I wrote this a while back and forgot to add it. So savage Johnny is back for a while. I have something to say but I don't know how to say it without giving anything away. T-T so I'll stay shut.


	12. Chapter 12

**noodzarelovenoodzarelyf is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

  
noodzarelovenoodzarelyf: what's your favorite Nicki Minaj song?

Parrotsarelife: young forever is my all time favorite

noodzarelovenoodzarelyf: lmao what a pussy

noodzarelovenoodzarelyf: mines I endorse these strippers

Parrotsarelife: .... I'm fucking done with you

Parrotsarelife: is it because it says send nudes?

noodzarelovenoodzarelyf: :D

 

 

**Parrotsarelife blocked noodzarelovenoodzarelyf**

 

**Parrotsarelife unblocked noodzarelovenoodzarelyf**

 

**noodzarelovenoodzarelyf changed their screen name to "noodzmaster"**

 

noodzmaster: why do you keep hurting me like this? I'm gonna cry and throw myself in a well and become the new Samara

Parrotsarelife: stop it with these ridiculous names

Parrotsarelife: I thought we were over the noodz thing

noodzmaster: we're not

Parrotsarelife: okay well

Parrotsarelife: just know I'm not giving in.

noodzmaster: you're so meaaaaan to me

Parrotsarelife: I'm not being mean

Parrotsarelife: I'm protecting my privates from a pervert

noodzmaster: so if i weren't a pervert would you send them?

Parrotsarelife: no

noodzmaster: so it isn't because I'm a pervert it's cause you don't want to

Parrotsarelife: pretty much

noodzmaster: are you a prude mr. Johnny?

Parrotsarelife: no

Parrotsarelife: I'm a decent person

noodzmaster: you're an asshole

noodzmaster: but I like you ;)

Parrotsarelife: ugh no

Parrotsarelife: lets not be mushy right now

noodzmaster: why not? :(

Parrotsarelife: I'm eating

noodzmaster: EAT THIS D

Parrotsarelife: please

Parrotsarelife: I don't wanna throw up

noodzmaster: lol

noodzmaster: CROW TITS PUT YOUR HANDS UP

Parrotsarelife: it's time to stop

noodzmaster: kill joy

Parrotsarelife: :p

noodzmaster: what are you eating good sir?

Parrotsarelife: mac and mothafuckin cheese bitch

noodzmaster: pussy eat a motherfuckin chili pepper

noodzmaster: eAT THIS CHILI PEPPER

Parrotsarelife: are you saying you have a small penis?

Parrotsarelife: HAHAHAHAHA

noodzmaster: bitch

noodzmaster: YOURE DIKC SHAMIN GME

Parrotsarelife: lol

noodzmaster: rude

Parrotsarelife: <3

noodzmaster: AND DONT THINK I DIDNT REALIZE YOU WENT OFFLINE SUDDENLY AGAIN MISTER

noodzmaster: YOU NEED A PUNISHMENT

Parrotsarelife: stob it

Parrotsarelife: S.T.O.P I.T

noodzmaster: are you into bdsm?

Parrotsarelife: no that's weird

Parrotsarelife: what the fuck ten

noodzmaster: TIE ME UP

Parrotsarelife: I'm concerned for your mental health

noodzmaster: STOP KINK SHAMING ME

Parrotsarelife: now everything I say is about shaming you

noodzmaster: STOP VERBALLY ABUSING ME

noodzmaster: YOU CAN GO TO JAIL FOR IT

Parrotsarelife: I give up

noodzmaster: don't u give up no no no

noodzmaster: I won't give up no no no

Parrotsarelife: let me love youuuuuu

noodzmaster: okay ;)

Parrotsarelife: you tricked me

noodzmaster: I didn't put a gun to your head and told you to say it

Parrotsarelife: fuck you ten

noodzmaster: gladly

Parrotsarelife: seriously I'm appalled

noodzmaster: WHY DONT U BE APPALLED ON THIS D

Parrotsarelife: I'm trying hard not to sign off

Parrotsarelife: I'm gonna go

Parrotsarelife: goodbye ten

Parrotsarelife: talk to you tomorrow

noodzmaster: :(

Parrotsarelife: what?

noodzmaster: don't go

Parrotsarelife: I'm gonna shower

noodzmaster: send pics ;)

Parrotsarelife: You're sexually assaulting me

noodzmaster: no I'm not

Parrotsarelife: anyway Ten please

Parrotsarelife: I'll be back tomorrow I promise

Parrotsarelife: i need to go before I lose my sanity

Parrotsarelife: goodbye

noodzmaster: bye Johnny baby ~ <3

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

Parrotsarelife: STOP CALLING ME BABY IM GONNA COMBUST

noodzmaster: you like me that much huh?

Parrotsarelife: I'm going to combust not in a good way.

noodzmaster: whatever you say~

noodzmaster: weren't you eating?

Parrotsarelife: I'm done, I'm gonna shower.

noodzmaster: send noodz of you showering

noodzmaster: all wet and soapy

noodzmaster: I have a water kink

Parrotsarelife: why do I talk to you.

Parrotsarelife: why did even say I like talking to you

Parrotsarelife: you belong in a mental hospital

noodzmaster: kiss me k-k-kiss me

Parrotsarelife: hell no h-h-hell no

noodzmaster: :*

Parrotsarelife: ok I'm seriously going now

Parrotsarelife: bye ten

Parrotsarelife: sort your kinks out and don't ever tell them to me

noodzmaster: okay babe bye bye

Parrotsarelife: I'm gonna cry

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating everyday I cannot believe it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

  
Veryhotsexyten: Johnnyyyyyy

Parrotsarelife: what is it?

Veryhotsexyten: I'm bored

Parrotsarelife: go do something

Veryhotsexyten: I'm at dance practice but these dudes here are sharing their sex stories. I have stories to share, but I doubt they'd like to hear how I got impaled on someones DDDD.

Parrotsarelife: I also don't want to hear that you got "impaled" on some guy's dick

Veryhotsexyten: why not?

Parrotsarelife: tmi

Veryhotsexyten: it's been like two years

Veryhotsexyten: so I'm practically a virgin again!

Parrotsarelife: I didn't want to know that.

Veryhotsexyten: prude

Parrotsarelife: whatever.

Veryhotsexyten: entertain me

Parrotsarelife: how

Veryhotsexyten: ..............

Parrotsarelife: no.

Veryhotsexyten: you boring as fuc k

Parrotsarelife: well then go have fun with your straight buddies.

Veryhotsexyten: no no TT

Parrotsarelife: then stop complaining

Parrotsarelife: I was trying to read a book

Veryhotsexyten: ohh

Veryhotsexyten: did I interrupt you?

Parrotsarelife: yes.

Veryhotsexyten: do you want me to leave you alone?

Parrotsarelife: fuck no

Parrotsarelife: I was bored too

Veryhotsexyten: cooooool

Parrotsarelife: what's cool about being bored

Veryhotsexyten: when two people are bored together they usually come up with great things

Veryhotsexyten: or send noodz to each other

Parrotsarelife: what shall we come up with?

Veryhotsexyten: ay ay ay Johnnyto

Parrotsarelife: what are you Mexican now?

Veryhotsexyten: I like burritos

Parrotsarelife: ..

Veryhotsexyten: what

Parrotsarelife: I've never met someone like you before

Parrotsarelife: I don't know how to respond to half of the things you say

Veryhotsexyten: what about the other half?

Parrotsarelife: the other half you sometimes make sense

Veryhotsexyten: lol

Parrotsarelife: so what are you doing now?

Veryhotsexyten: I'm sitting alone in a corner

Parrotsarelife: but aren't you supposed to be practicing?

Veryhotsexyten: we're taking a break

Parrotsarelife: that's a long ass break

Veryhotsexyten: everyone's feeling lazy today

Veryhotsexyten: even the teacher

Veryhotsexyten: he's on the floor and I think he's asleep

Parrotsarelife: that's some teacher you have there

Veryhotsexyten: he doesn't even teach us anything

Veryhotsexyten: we do our own choreography

Veryhotsexyten: I'm the main *flips hair*

Veryhotsexyten: but we gotta focus cause there's a competition in like a month or something and we need to focus

Veryhotsexyten: I ain't rolling with no losers

Veryhotsexyten: I wanna win

Parrotsarelife: do a solo performance

Veryhotsexyten: I don't have that much stage presence.... and I also get really scared when I'm alone

Parrotsarelife: but you're "the main"

Veryhotsexyten: I lied

Veryhotsexyten: I'm always at the back

Veryhotsexyten: there's a lot of people who are a better than me

Parrotsarelife: aww

Parrotsarelife: I'm sure you'll do great

Veryhotsexyten: thanks

Veryhotsexyten: but there's this guy that keeps kicking my ass

Parrotsarelife: is it the legend27

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny please

Parrotsarelife: sorry go on

Veryhotsexyten: Ji Hansol keeps getting the main parts and he's always in the middle

Veryhotsexyten: I don't blame them for doing it he's fucking amazing but

Veryhotsexyten: I don't even get to experience the center spot

Veryhotsexyten: maybe it's a blessing in disguise?

Parrotsarelife: no Ten.

Parrotsarelife: it's really not

Parrotsarelife: if you're talented and you love dancing (you said it's one of your passions) then why the hell would you like to be at the back?

Parrotsarelife: fucking fight for that spot

Parrotsarelife: and you call me a pussy

Parrotsarelife: bloody hell

Veryhotsexyten: didn't have to be rude about it

Parrotsarelife: you frustrate me sometimes

Parrotsarelife: you're always this overly excited ball of confidence but sometimes you bring yourself down. Don't think I don't notice. Stop.

Parrotsarelife: you love dancing, you gotta tell them you want to shine as well. But it's your decision, I can't force you to do it.

Veryhotsexyten: thank you Johnnyyyyyyy

Veryhotsexyten: what will I ever do without your nagging ass

Parrotsarelife: what can I say?

Parrotsarelife: I'm a pretty helpful person sometimes

Veryhotsexyten: great

Veryhotsexyten: can I come to you for dating advice?

Parrotsarelife: okay

Veryhotsexyten: there's this guy I met on the internet and I've been trying to get him to send nudes for the past .... 3~4 months? But he won't send them to me! How do I get him to shoot me some nudes?

Parrotsarelife: try and ask nicely

Veryhotsexyten: Hey John Johnny?

Parrotsarelife: wassup

Veryhotsexyten: can you please kindly send some nude pictures of your naked body?

Parrotsarelife: no.

Veryhotsexyten: hey Johnny

Parrotsarelife: yeah?

Veryhotsexyten: he said no

Veryhotsexyten: what do I do?

Parrotsarelife: ask again extra nicely

Veryhotsexyten: hey Johnny baby.

Parrotsarelife: what.

Veryhotsexyten: can your sweet self send me some very explicit pictures of your beautiful naked body?

Parrotsarelife: okay

Parrotsarelife: [image attached]

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny

Veryhotsexyten: that's a raw chicken

Parrotsarelife: ;)

Parrotsarelife: I identify as a raw chicken

Parrotsarelife: you got a problem with that?

Veryhotsexyten: of course not, I identify as adobo

Veryhotsexyten: can I come inside you and season you?

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adobo is used to season food. In case y'all didn't know. THERES A HUGE THING HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER SO YA'LL BETTER WATCH OUT. Well not happening but it is said. So you know. O-O


	14. Chapter 14

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: I GOT A FUCKING SOLO

Veryhotsexyten: WHAT DO I DO

Veryhotsexyten: IM FREAKING OUT

Parrotsarelife: okay first of all

Parrotsarelife: relax

Parrotsarelife: second of all

Parrotsarelife: nice

Parrotsarelife: third of all

Parrotsarelife: uhm dance I guess that's obvious or nah?

Veryhotsexyten: well obviously I have to dance

Veryhotsexyten: but I'm scarrredddd

Parrotsarelife: why?

Veryhotsexyten: because I don't know what to dance to

Parrotsarelife: o

Veryhotsexyten: what if I dance to hips don't lie

Parrotsarelife: AYEEEE IM ON TONIGHT

Veryhotsexyten: SERA SERA

Parrotsarelife: what

Veryhotsexyten: that's the Spanish version

Veryhotsexyten: spanish sounds more sexy

Parrotsarelife: whatever

Parrotsarelife: are you really dancing to hips don't lie because that's a very bad choice

Veryhotsexyten: really?

Parrotsarelife: yes.

Parrotsarelife: why don't you try dream in a dream

Parrotsarelife: it has more of a mystical mysterious dreamy feel

Parrotsarelife: by some Thai dude

Parrotsarelife: like you

Veryhotsexyten: that's actually a great idea

Veryhotsexyten: thanks Johnny baby

Parrotsarelife: I think we've discussed about the baby thing

Parrotsarelife: don't call me baby

Veryhotsexyten: I think we've been over the disconnecting suddenly but you broke that rule so

Parrotsarelife: you were being extra

Veryhotsexyten: and you were being tempting

Parrotsarelife: how was I being tempting

Veryhotsexyten: you said something and I was tempted to respond that way

Parrotsarelife: then I was tempted to sign off

Parrotsarelife: same thing

Veryhotsexyten: smart ass

Parrotsarelife: choke

Veryhotsexyten: why don't you choke on my duck

Parrotsarelife: are you gonna cook it first?

Veryhotsexyten: dick*

Parrotsarelife: are you gonna cook it first?

Veryhotsexyten: bitch

Parrotsarelife: :3

 

 

**Several hours later**

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: I think I fell in love

Parrotsarelife: with?

Veryhotsexyten: this guy that works in a cafe his name is Bin

Parrotsarelife: like trash bin ?

Veryhotsexyten: very funny

Parrotsarelife: thanks I try

Veryhotsexyten: he's so cute help me my heart is melting

Veryhotsexyten: his smile sent me to heaven

Parrotsarelife: well ain't that great

Veryhotsexyten: wait

Veryhotsexyten: I see him

Veryhotsexyten: he's talking to a tall dude that looks like an angel

Parrotsarelife: lol

Veryhotsexyten: it's his boyfriend, they're kissing

Parrotsarelife: wait are you stalking him?

Veryhotsexyten: no

Veryhotsexyten: I'm still at the cafe

Parrotsarelife: thank god you didn't try to pursue him

Veryhotsexyten: haha

Parrotsarelife: you did, didn't you?

Veryhotsexyten: I'm thirsty as fuck man

Parrotsarelife: keep it in your pants genius

Parrotsarelife: that's how you get aids

Veryhotsexyten: okay mom

Parrotsarelife: oh that turned me on

Veryhotsexyten: really?

Parrotsarelife: no.

Parrotsarelife: but it sounded cool right?

Veryhotsexyten: stupid

Parrotsarelife: says the one pursuing a taken guy

Veryhotsexyten: fuck you

Parrotsarelife: okay

Veryhotsexyten: roles reversed today ay

Parrotsarelife: Im exploring my kinky side today

Veryhotsexyten: want me to help? ;)

Parrotsarelife: no, after a bunch of porn videos I found out none of these make my Willy go up

Parrotsarelife: they're all a turn off

Parrotsarelife: the only one I liked is like really strange but keep up with me

Parrotsarelife: I like chokers

Veryhotsexyten: I never thought I'd see you talking like this

Parrotsarelife: don't get used to it

Parrotsarelife: you just talked to me in a vulnerable moment

Veryhotsexyten: are you fucking jacking off?

Parrotsarelife: no

Parrotsarelife: I W A S

Veryhotsexyten: I should text you when you're in the moment to see what you'd say

Parrotsarelife: I probably wouldn't respond until after I'm done

Parrotsarelife: don't think I'm gonna sext you or send you nudes

Veryhotsexyten: who said I wanted nudes or sext

Parrotsarelife: bitch don't even try

Parrotsarelife: you thirsty for this d from the very first day we talked

Veryhotsexyten: while that's true

Veryhotsexyten: yeah you're right I'm not gonna front

Parrotsarelife: thank you.

Parrotsarelife: now if you'll excuse me I really need to clean myself

Veryhotsexyten: go ahead babe.

Parrotsarelife: Jesus Christ Ten stop.

Veryhotsexyten: you said "baby"

Veryhotsexyten: not babe

Parrotsarelife: don't call me either of those

Veryhotsexyten: okay bae

Parrotsarelife: GO DIE IN A HOLE

Veryhotsexyten: can I die in your hole?

Parrotsarelife: IM DONE WITH YOU

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have everything planned. I got nothing more to say. Soooooo please tell me what you think? If you don't it's okay too lol. Thank you for liking this story and sticking by this train wreck. I appreciate that. <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: I already choreographed the whole thing! I have to fill another space so I'm getting two parts. TT

Parrotsarelife: that's great! More time for you to shine.

Veryhotsexyten: I'm scared

Veryhotsexyten: I wanna stay home that day

Veryhotsexyten: what if I break my leg?

Parrotsarelife: don't be stupid

Parrotsarelife: take the opportunity to do what you love

Veryhotsexyten: :(

Veryhotsexyten: I don't want to

Veryhotsexyten: what if I mess up?

Parrotsarelife: it is your dance

Parrotsarelife: no one knows what the hell youre gonna do

Parrotsarelife: carry on like you didn't make a mistake no ones gonna notice

Veryhotsexyten: you're right

Parrotsarelife: aren't I

Veryhotsexyten: but I have back up dancers

Parrotsarelife: so? The main is allowed to do things differently

Parrotsarelife: seriously Ten, you're gonna be fine.

Veryhotsexyten: I doubt it but thanks

Parrotsarelife: you're welcome.

Parrotsarelife: stop worrying and get your mind off of it for a while. Talk to me.

Veryhotsexyten: okay.

Veryhotsexyten: what are you up to?

Parrotsarelife: watching a movie

Parrotsarelife: what about you?

Veryhotsexyten: I'm at my friend's concert

Parrotsarelife: is your friend famous?

Veryhotsexyten: fuck no that loser would only ruin his image

Veryhotsexyten: school choir concert

Veryhotsexyten: he's got a solo

Veryhotsexyten: they're singing poker face

Veryhotsexyten: can't read my can't read my

Veryhotsexyten: no you can't read my

Veryhotsexyten: poker face

Parrotsarelife: oh

Parrotsarelife: so why are you panicking in a choir concert?

Veryhotsexyten: I don't know

Parrotsarelife: shouldn't you be supportive of your friend and stop texting while he sings?

Veryhotsexyten: I probably should

Veryhotsexyten: but I won't

Parrotsarelife: you're a shitty friend

Veryhotsexyten: I know

Parrotsarelife: do you wanna hear what happened to me today at the beauty store?

Veryhotsexyten: I'm all ears

Parrotsarelife: okay so I went there right?

Parrotsarelife: and I was looking for some pink dye for my friend and this chick comes up to me and says

Parrotsarelife: "I don't think you should choose that color, that's gay"

Parrotsarelife: and I'm here like "okay so?"

Veryhotsexyten: OH NO SHE DIDNT

Veryhotsexyten: what a bitch

Parrotsarelife: so I told her that it wasn't for me it was for a friend

Parrotsarelife: and then she smiled really creepy and held my arm and said "do you wanna go out sometime? You're really handsome"

Parrotsarelife: so I very gently said "bitch I'm gay as fuck."

Parrotsarelife: then the hoe grabbed my dick

Parrotsarelife: I was petrified

Parrotsarelife: I felt harassed

Parrotsarelife: so as any harassed victim I yelled and pushed her and caused a scene.

Veryhotsexyten: oooo and then what

Parrotsarelife: police came

Parrotsarelife: I cried

Parrotsarelife: she's gonna remember me for the rest of her shitty life

Veryhotsexyten: that's my boy

Veryhotsexyten: by the way

Veryhotsexyten: next time someone grabs your dick call me I'll tear that bitch to shreds

Veryhotsexyten: the disrespect

Parrotsarelife: I know right

Parrotsarelife: oh I got that hair dye for free

Parrotsarelife: for the traumatic experience

Parrotsarelife: oh actor Johnny should make a dubet

Veryhotsexyten: don't you mean debut?

Parrotsarelife: no I mean dubet

Veryhotsexyten: okay then

Veryhotsexyten: good for you

Parrotsarelife: you know Ten

Veryhotsexyten: yes I know Ten

Parrotsarelife: let me finish you lame stinky nugget

Veryhotsexyten: what

Parrotsarelife: lame stinky nugget

Veryhotsexyten: I'm a lame stinky nugget?

Veryhotsexyten: last time I checked I was adobo and you were a raw chicken

Parrotsarelife: right

Parrotsarelife: let me finish adobo

Veryhotsexyten: continue dear

Parrotsarelife: I forgot what I wanted to say

Veryhotsexyten: a lie

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: liar liar pants on fire

Veryhotsexyten: by the way you can totally take those flaming pants in front of me I don't mind

Parrotsarelife: I was sexually harassed today

Parrotsarelife: don't you see I'm traumatized?

Parrotsarelife: and you're here molesting me

Veryhotsexyten: sorry baby

Parrotsarelife: listen you dirty sock

Veryhotsexyten: adobo

Parrotsarelife: right

Parrotsarelife: you're not allowed to call me baby until I say its alright

Veryhotsexyten: okay

Veryhotsexyten: what do you think of the Wonder Woman movie?

Parrotsarelife: it's alright I guess

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny baby

Parrotsarelife: what did I just say

Veryhotsexyten: you said until you said "it's alright"

Veryhotsexyten: you said "it's alright"

Parrotsarelife: THATS NOT HOW I MEANT IT

Veryhotsexyten: oh well poor you

Veryhotsexyten: I gotta go now I'm gonna take my friend out to eat

Parrotsarelife: fine.

Parrotsarelife: bye you piece of shit

Veryhotsexyten: bye baby.

 

 

**Veryhotsexyten is offline**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie forgot to update today. Forgive me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: My lovely John Seo

Veryhotsexyten: the reason for this message

Veryhotsexyten: is to tell you that the competition is this Saturday and it'll mean the world to me if you came :(

Veryhotsexyten: I know you're against all the sending pictures thing and meeting each other in real life

Veryhotsexyten: and I'm being dead serious right now

Veryhotsexyten: my friend can't come because he's got a family thing and Eunbi is performing with her girls... obviously my parents can't come because they're in Thailand

Veryhotsexyten: I don't really have anyone's support right now...

Veryhotsexyten: I'm not close with any of the dancers... they're all homophobic dicks

Veryhotsexyten: so it'll mean a lot to me

Veryhotsexyten: you don't have to talk to me

Veryhotsexyten: I'll just be happy that you're there

Parrotsarelife: when is it?

Veryhotsexyten: this Saturday.

Parrotsarelife: alrighty give me the details and I'll be there

Veryhotsexyten: really???

Parrotsarelife: do you want me to not come?

Veryhotsexyten: please come :(

Parrotsarelife: I'll go

Veryhotsexyten: thank you so much! <3

Parrotsarelife: no problem :)

Veryhotsexyten: the talent show is in my school!

Veryhotsexyten: it's _____ high school, it'll be at 7pm

Parrotsarelife: great, I'll be there

Veryhotsexyten: you don't know how happy you just made me. Thank you thank you thank you <3

Parrotsarelife: you're my friend

Parrotsarelife: I don't want you to feel alone in a important moment, you're getting those two solos and all

Parrotsarelife: and if those guys are being mean to you I'll punch them for you

Parrotsarelife: imma whoop their ass

Veryhotsexyten: you'd do that for me? ;u;

Parrotsarelife: to protect your honor

Veryhotsexyten: damn I found myself a knight in shining armor

Parrotsarelife: more like a knight in bright hot pink boxers.

Parrotsarelife: xD

Veryhotsexyten: you're in boxers right now? XD

Parrotsarelife: yeah I got out of the shower when you talked to me and dropped everything

Veryhotsexyten: cute

Parrotsarelife: I ain't cute bitch

Parrotsarelife: I'm handsome

Veryhotsexyten: you're cute

Parrotsarelife: whatever hoe you don't even know me

Veryhotsexyten: but you're cute

Parrotsarelife: whatever

Veryhotsexyten: so what's up baby?

Parrotsarelife: I just told you I came out from a shower

Veryhotsexyten: sorry I forgot

Parrotsarelife: forgiven

Parrotsarelife: what about you? What are you doing?

Veryhotsexyten: I'm just drawing.

Parrotsarelife: what are you drawing?

Veryhotsexyten: honestly? I don't know.

Veryhotsexyten: my hand has a mind of its own

Parrotsarelife: cool

Parrotsarelife: I've always wanted to draw but I lack creativity and skills

Parrotsarelife: I'm not talented in anything

Veryhotsexyten: don't say that every one has one thing they're really go at

Veryhotsexyten: I wouldn't say I'm amazing at drawing the one thing I really love doing is dance

Veryhotsexyten: I'm sure you have at least one

Parrotsarelife: I don't

Parrotsarelife: Im talentless

Veryhotsexyten: no you're not

Parrotsarelife: anyways moving on

Parrotsarelife: dude

Parrotsarelife: remember that guy I sent you a picture of?

Veryhotsexyten: of course, how could I forget?

Parrotsarelife: well he dyed his hair pink and

Parrotsarelife: it looks amazing

Parrotsarelife: I wish I could pull a color like that but I'm comfortable with my poopy brown hair

Parrotsarelife: it looks good.

Veryhotsexyten: I dyed my hair once

Veryhotsexyten: never again

Parrotsarelife: lol what color?

Veryhotsexyten: .......... red.

Parrotsarelife: did it look good?

Veryhotsexyten: hahahaha no.

Veryhotsexyten: I cringe every time I see old pictures

Veryhotsexyten: what were you thinking Ten

Parrotsarelife: lol

Parrotsarelife: that's alright

Parrotsarelife: I have old pictures of me I wish I never took

Parrotsarelife: god bless us

Veryhotsexyten: so since you're in boxers and all

Parrotsarelife: why are you changing the subject all of a sudden?

Veryhotsexyten: send me noodz babe

Parrotsarelife: ugh you really can't go a day without being a stupid pervert

Veryhotsexyten: come ooooooon

Parrotsarelife: nooooooo

Parrotsarelife: I'm gonna go put some clothes on, so if you'll excuse me

Parrotsarelife: I'm going.

Parrotsarelife: bye Ten.

Veryhotsexyten: BYE BABYYYYYYYY <3

 

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOO ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Johnny was feeling weird to say the least. He stepped foot into the high school like he promised he'd do. It gave a feel of a small fest with all the food stands around. He had thoughts of just lying and saying he was there while he stayed at home but then guilt would eat him away. Ten was alone and that just didn't sit well with Johnny at all. It's Ten's first performance of just him showing what he's got and someone should be there for him for moral support. He'd also come to the conclusion that if he saw Ten tonight he could possibly stop the imaginary feelings he's been feeling lately. Imaginary because he knows next to nothing of the younger guy.

He walked around for a bit before he found the gym where the dance competition was going to take place in. The place was a bit empty and he figured that it would be starting a bit later. So he sat on the middle row of the bleachers and took out his phone to look at his messages. He had just one and it was from Ten.

 

  
_Veryhotsexyten: I'm nervous_

_Parrotsarelife: don't be!_

_Parrotsarelife: you'll do great!_

_Veryhotsexyten: are you here yet?_

_Parrotsarelife: I'm here_

_Veryhotsexyten: what are you wearing?_

_Parrotsarelife: don't be silly Ten. We're not going to see each other._

_Veryhotsexyten: fine -_-_

_Veryhotsexyten: I'm getting ready_

_Veryhotsexyten: I think you'll like what I'm wearing_

_Parrotsarelife: yeah okay sure_

_Parrotsarelife: we'll see_

 

  
Johnny wore a simple white thin long sleeved shirt with jeans. He tried hard to look like he didn't try at all. But he tried hard to look good, flopping his hair from side to side to see which looked best. Ten had said they didn't have to see each other but Johnny felt like he should at least say hello. So he'll first have to see who Ten was the say hello and then go home and never talk to him again. No that's too harsh, he'd still talk to him.

It wasn't particularly cold but Johnny's hands were trembling slightly when a man stood on the built stage and started speaking into the microphone. It was starting. And that's when people started piling into the gym and taking their seats. Johnny might've felt offended when people passed right by him, but more offended when a girl sat right next to him. Girl, there are more spaces for you to sit at.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny looked up and saw Yuta, one of his best friends, with a confused look on his handsome face.

"I'm here for a friend, what are you doing here?"

Yuta sat beside him. "Well if you didn't know Hansol studies here and he's participating."

Johnny nodded and directed his attention back to the stage were a group of six girls were standing in the middle in position. The LED screen in the back read "GFriend" and he supposed that's the name of the group. The logo was pretty cute and there were names below it. Kim Sojung, Jung Yerin, Jung Eunbi, Choi Yuna, Hwang Eunbi, Kim Yewon. Johnny supposes one of those two Eunbi's is Doyoung's girlfriend. Doyoung being Ten's best friend.

The dance starts and for a cute looking group they packed a punch. The choreography was far from cute and easy, which was what Johnny was expecting. It was powerful and full of energy. Johnny was getting hyped and this was just the intro. The moves ranged from semi sexy to powerful and complicated. Then they formed a line and that's when they broke it down for real. That's what this shit is about. The girl in the middle was totally killing it. If Johnny wasn't gay he'd be enjoying this a lot more than he should've. Tang tang tang motherfuckers.

The rest were pretty boring in Johnny's opinion, they were either too cute or too try hard. But then this group called Astro came along and hyped Johnny back up. They were cute and Johnny was falling hard for the one that kept smiling really wide. Oh he's gay. The definition of this group was: three tall, three small.

"You're enjoying this too much." Yuta said suddenly.

Johnny shrugged. He didn't care.

The next group was got7. Clever name ay. But by that time Johnny was starting to fall asleep. Then Yuta nudged him to wake his ass up. "Taeyong's boyfriend is up."

"Jaehyun dances?"

"Yeah, he's is an group called 97 liners."

"That's a lame ass name."

"I know right."

"So where's Taeyong?" Johnny asked him as the "97 liners" were at the front.

"I don't know I lost him on the way here."

Then the announcer came back to the front and announced the next performer. "Next we have Ten? As in the number?" He asked someone at th back. "Okay, we have Ten, and tenth grader and his crew."

Johnny was close to panicking. He'll see what Ten looks like when the stupid MC just gets off and stops talking. He was anxious to see what Ten truly looks like. He's expecting some busted ass dude with a horrible sense of fashion. But something in his gut was saying he was wrong and when the guys walked up on stage Johnny couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The guy that asked for nudes almost every day, the guy that always makes sexual advances, the guy that pesters Johnny and drives him crazy, that guy. Ten. Ten is gorgeous. Johnny's having a mental breakdown. Ten is actually beautiful, if he'd known this Ten wouldn't be the one asking for nudes. Ten wore white loose clothing and A BLACK CHOKER. That fucker did it on purpose. Either way Johnny was way too distracted to think about that.

The mic got passed to him and he smiled and waved. He looked uncertain. "Hello, I'm Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul but I go by Ten. I'm in grade ten class two. This first piece that we're about to do is a dream-like, mystical performance, also Hwang Eunbi from Gfriend is gonna be part of this dance so thanks to her this can be complete. She worked really hard as I did and just yeah, enjoy."

Right from the start Johnny was captivated. The fluid wave like moves were done so effortlessly yet they looked amazing. The other dancers were amazing as well but Ten stood out the most, not only because his clothes were white oppose to the dancers wearing black. But because there was just something about the way he moved that made him look ethereal. Johnny was no dance expert but in this moment he didn't know why Ten was placed at the back or why he thought he had no stage presence. Ten was dominating not only the stage but also the audiences eyes. Especially Johnny's. He could not take his eyes off of Ten. The way he moved was too perfect. Ten was too perfect to be "veryhotsexyten".

There was no way Johnny could compete with that. No way in hell would Ten even look at him seeing as he was perfect compared to Johnny.

Hwang Eunbi came out in similar clothes but with flower patterns adorning the silky black material. The couple dance was beautiful but if you asked Johnny he'd say it was okay. Merely because he's jealous she gets to be so close with Ten. After she leaves and Ten has the stage all to himself Johnny can enjoy the rest of the performance. And near the end Johnny may have screamed "YES BITCH CLEAN THAT FLOOR". But that's it.

After the performance was done Johnny could finally breath again normally.

But then Ten walked up to the mic slightly breathless and smiled. "There's one more performance that I'll be doing but this one will be a little different, stay tuned."

Holy shit there's more. There were a few minutes of silence before Ten came back up in a whole different aura. The lights changed from white to blood red and the screen read "Devil". Johnny no longer has a heartbeat. From the very first moment it started it was clear this was nothing like dream in a dream. dream in a dream is mystical with a dreamy feel. This was nowhere near dreamy, this was some diabolical shit.

More into the performance Johnny came to the conclusion that Ten was Satan himself. But if Ten was Satan then Johnny was ready to sell his soul. What? No. Johnny was better than this, keep it in your pants John Seo that's how you get aids.

"This guy's great."

Then the crowd screamed when he twisted his fucking body. HOW? Johnny's jaw practically hit the floor. This was the most amazed he's been, and last time he was shocked was when Taeyong and Jaehyun fucked in the school's bleachers in fucking daylight. Yes Johnny caught them. To this day Johnny wondered how Jaehyun got in cause he wasn't a student there.

It is confirmed. Ten is the actual devil.

  
Next were Gfriend again and Johnny was all for it. He was there for them, cleanse my soul girlies. They did a cover of "into the new world" and they actually sang live. Debut them. They're beyond talented. Apparently that was the closing act. And Johnny was a bit disappointed because he wanted a Ten encore. ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE. He wanted a Tencore. You can't spell talent without TEN, TalENt. But this was no Ten centric event so that wasn't happening.

The announcer came back up stage after a few minutes with a paper in his crusty looking hands. "So now we're announcing the winners."

"In third place we have Ji Hansol from grade twelve."

Yuta cheered like there was no tomorrow. "THATS MY BOYFRIEND RIGHT THERE!" He yelled while jumping in place and fist pumping the air.

"Second place is, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul from grade ten." He absolutely butchered that name, no worries Johnny would too.

Ten stood on stage with a big smile while eyeing the audience. That bitch is looking for me, isn't he? Johnny thought. It's a good this he's with Yuta and not Taeyong.

"For first place we had a hard time deciding but it's undeniably that Gfriend were a lot more prepared than the rest."

Okay. That right there was bullshit. If it weren't for that comment Johnny would've been fine with it. Ten was far more prepared than them, he made two performances all which took a lot more skill and energy. But whatever, Johnny isn't a professional. He's still allowed to be salty.

When the guy kept talking, Johnny excused himself to Yuta to go outside. He needed a breath of fresh air. Not only is Ten hot, he's talented, has a cute voice and Johnny is ready to kill himself because this isn't fair, this isn't the reality he wanted. Ten can't be this attractive he doesn't want to believe it. Johnny looked to the moon and made a pained facial expression. "You hate me don't you?"

Apparently the event was over and all the people were making their way out giving strange looks at him. Johnny ran as far as he could to GET AWAY. He can't risk bumping into Ten after the revelation that he isn't as ugly as he thought. No, he's far from ugly. He's possibly the most beautiful guy he'd ever seen, and he's friends with Taeyong so that's a lot to say.

"Johnny!"

Fuck no. Taeyong can fuck off. "Don't come any closer!" Johnny extended his arms as to prevent Taeyong from going anywhere near him. Near his crazy self. "Go away!"

"Why?" Taeyong grinned. "Jaehyun actually wants to hang out with all of us, I was gonna text you but Yuta said you were here. We're going for pizza, come on."

Johnny straightened himself and shrugged. "Oh, okay."

Jaehyun soon joined them. "I'm gonna ask Ten to join us."

Johnny halted his steps and laughed while walking backwards. "Oh guys! I actually have to leave I'm like really late to a... uh family dinner!"

"But you live alone."

"MY MOM IS CALLING ME, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT." Johnny ran off.

"Hey wait!!" Taeyong yelled after him.

Johnny's resolution to talk to Ten crumbled. Now that he knows Ten is really attractive he has no confidence in talking to him. PLUS! Johnny came here to make those strange feelings go away not make them stronger and eat his soul away.

He was about to leave when caught sight of Ten standing alone in the middle of a bunch of groups surrounded by friends and possibly family. Ten looked lost and sad, Johnny couldn't help but feel bad for him. He had flowers in his hands and a medal hanging from his neck but he was lonely. No one's there for him. Johnny feels guilty. The younger took his phone out and seemed to be typing something.

Not even a minute later Johnny felt his pocket vibrate. He took out his phone to see a new incoming message. It was from Ten.

 

_Veryhotsexyten: are you still here?_

 

Johnny looked up and the facial expression on Ten was heartbreaking. Johnny could see just how alone he felt in that moment. Everyone was surrounded by family and friends except him. So Johnny ridding of any thoughts in leaving he build up the courage and started walking up to the unsuspecting Ten. This is the least he could do as a friend, support him in this moment. A moment that should be happy.

But of course everything's going wrong today. No God, or higher entity is on his side. What has Johnny done wrong? Did he kill someone on his past life? Did he offend anyone in this current one? He didn't mean it! Please God! Hear my prayers. Guess he didn't pray hard enough because Jaehyun walked up to Ten and snatched him away. But no that's not all. Yuta actually pointed to Johnny and they all started walking to him. Is this the time to scram? Yeah he thinks so. But Hansol actually threw his arm around his neck from the back. No way out. JOHNNY YOURE A PUSSY!

"Ten this is our friend-"

"Youngho." Johnny blurted out in panic.

"Oh hi, Youngho, I'm Ten." Ten smiled. And whoa, up close it was more beautiful. Johnny could die and go to heaven. What is reality? Obviously Ten couldn't be real. No one should be allowed to be this perfect. "I was actually waiting for someone..." he said, directed at Jaehyun.

"Who?"

"His name's Johnny."

"Oh he-"

"He left." Johnny blurred out.

"What?" Ten asked, seemingly hurt.

"But J-" Yuta started.

"He left, Yuta, he had menstrual cramps."

Yuta raised his brows. "He had menstrual cramps?"

"Yeah-"

"Men don't get periods." Hansol deadpanned.

"Well shit Hansol I don't know." Johnny stomped his foot. Completely forgetting he's making a fool out of himself in front of a hottie. Ten, in front of Ten.

"Did he really leave?" Ten checked the screen of his phone and fucking shit. Johnny left him on read. What does Ten think of him now? He's ruined everything. He's ruined their friendship. He doesn't deserve Ten.

"But J-" Taeyong started to say.

"Youngho."

"Youngho, Johnny is-"

"No, he left goddammit."

"Oh... uhm, I'm going home then, thanks for the invite." Ten smiled as he started to walk away. His shoulders slumped forward and his head hanging low.

"Johnny what the fuck?"

"What? I wanted to use my Korean name."

"You idiot, Ten!" Jaehyun ran after him and dragged him back despite his protests. "Let's go eat pizza, I'm inviting, come on."

"Yeah let's go, Youngho." Taeyong grabbed him by the ear. Oh yes, Taeyong is Johnny's new mother. Fuck him. Or fuck him, Ten. Heh.

No one knew why the fuck Johnny started using his Korean name but they figured it had to do something with Ten. So they began asking questions that Johnny didn't want them to ask.

"How do you know Johnny?" Jaehyun asked.

"Oh! I met him online almost five months ago, we've never seen each other though." Ten explained. "He's really cool."

"Johnny as is Johnny Seo?"

"Yes John Seo, he told me he's best friend's with Taeyong and you're Taeyong's boyfriend."

Jaehyun hummed. "How come you don't know what he looks like?"

"Because he says I'm really annoying and he says he doesn't want me to do things with his pictures? Or something. Uhm, yeah."

Ten is not telling the whole story! That bitch needs to come clean. And so does Johnny but Johnny is a dumbass.

"And he was there?"

"I mean I'm not sure, I told him to not talk to me if he didn't want to but I really wanted to see him, he's like a very consistent person in my life." Ten said. "No offense to you but no one's really friendly towards me, when Doyoung or Eunbi aren't around I'm on my own. But I talk to Johnny and even though he's not physically there I don't feel as alone anymore."

"That's cute." Taeyong elbowed him on the ribs making Johnny slap the brain out of his head. Fucking asshole.

Johnny decided to reply to Ten.

 

  
_Parrotsarelife: I'm still here._

 

  
Ten gasped. "I need to go back!"

"No, let's eat first."

"But-"

"Let's eat first." Taeyong repeated going to the other side of Ten.

Well isn't Johnny an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT KILL ME!
> 
> Also please point out any grammatical errors if you can, I didn't proof read this. Tell me what you guys think. <3


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny and Ten sat alone in the pizza place waiting for the others to join. Somehow in the middle of waiting for the food they've gone off with these excuses:

1.Taeyong had to use the bathroom  
2\. Jaehyun wanted to "help" him  
3\. Hansol and Yuta wanted to flirt with the cashier.

Now you may be wondering what the hell are Yuta and Hansol. They're boyfriends but they've been looking for a third person to join their relationship and that guy Sicheng looked like the perfect candidate. All because Yuta thought he looked like an angel.

So there was Ten and Johnny alone. God bless them.

"He told me he was still there." Ten piped up in the awkward silence. "You told me he left."

"Uh it's because uhm..."

"Is it because I was terrible? Did I do that bad?"

"No!" Johnny said immediately. He groaned and covered his face. "You were amazing." He assured Ten when the other didn't say a word.

"I don't believe you."

Johnny sighed and decided that if Ten wouldn't believe him then he'd believe "Johnny". The Johnny he knew, cause for fucks same why couldn't Johnny have made things easier. Fucking idiot.

  
_Parrotsarelife: you were amazing._

  
"He texted me!"

Oh he's dumb as fuck. Typical Ten.

"Ten."

"What?"

"I'm Johnny, Jesus Christ."

Ten looked at him with skeptical eyes. "I don't believe you."

"How do I prove it?"

"Tell me something no one knows."

Johnny raised a brow at Ten. Is he for real?

"I'm not sending you nudes." Johnny said seriously.

"Holy shit!" Ten said in surprise dropping his phone on the table. His eyes were widening as the grin on his face. His voice was just as cute as his face, god bless him. Johnny felt his small gay feelings grow more in that exact moment when his eyes met the younger's dark pretty ones. "Johnny?"

"I- yeah." Johnny nodded biting down on his bottom lip. "Hi."

"Wow... I never would've thought you're you." Ten grinned. God Johnny was falling deep. His smile was bright and beautiful, someone help Johnny he thinks he might have to drink bleach tonight.

"I was gonna leave but I couldn't see you being alone without feeling guilty but then Jaehyun called you and I panicked."

"I was alone, as you can see..." Ten looked down. "I'm the only one who has not friend or boyfriend or family." But then he looked at Johnny and smiled. "Not anymore, thank you."

"Actually, thank you for inviting me, I had fun." Johnny smiled softly.

"So you did." Ten smiled with his tongue peeking out teasingly. Johnny's mind was going in overdrive, not able to think anything other than "HOLY FUCKING HELL TEN IS ACTUALLY AS HOT AS HE NEVER THOUGHT HE'D BE." How does he not have people after him? If Johnny were a girl and saw Ten standing alone he'd jump him.

"Ah yeah, it was cool I guess." Johnny pushed his hair back trying to act unaffected by Ten's cuteness.

"You're hot."

Johnny spluttered over his words as soon as he heard those words leave Ten's mouth. "W-what?!"

"What? Are you not as mean in person?"

"Do you want me to be mean?"

"I just think I might get everything I want from you cause you look so flustered right now."

Johnny lied. He hates Ten. "I'm gonna leave."

"Nooo." Ten held onto his hand to stop him from getting up. Shit, physical contact... SOMEONE COME TO JOHNNY'S RESCUE. "Stay with me." He's sure his brain is gonna be cooked by the time he gets home. Just because he's overheating. That's a thing. He feels hot all over. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Johnny sighed internally and gave a speech inside his head about he should calm the fuck down and not let his feelings get the best of him. Ten was still holding his hand with gentle fingers playing with his. His touch was almost delicate, it drove Johnny nuts. How to organize your thoughts, someone teach him. "Okay." He breathed out. Breathing exercises should help.

Ten giggled, the sound making Johnny's heart combust with feels. Johnny bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to bruise. "Where are the others? It's been a while." Ten asked NOT removing his damn hand. Someone needs to kill him, this is getting too much.

Johnny felt almost robotic, he couldn't think normally, he couldn't move normally, it was all awkward in his part. Ten seemed unaffected, and it bothered Johnny to no end. DOES TEN NOT FEEL THE SAME? IS JOHNNY REALLY THAT UGLY? Is he talking to him out of pity? He's offended. Johnny's life is a train wreck, his mind is a train wreck. Johnny is a train wreck. He's become a thirteen year old girl. "I don't know."

"I thought you lied when you said you came."

"If anything I'm not a liar." Johnny said as he looked around the place in look for his friends. "I may be mean but I'm loyal." For the mess Johnny was inside he definitely sounded fine on the outside. Actor Johnny needs to dubet.

"I now know." Ten hummed. "Will you send me nudes now?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I'll literally run away."

"I'm kidding."

Johnny raised a brow. "Are you?"

"If you say yes then I'm not."

"Unbelievable."

Ten's smile was growing as the silence took over the table. "Why didn't you tell me you were you, baby?"

"This is why." Johnny groaned. "Don't call me baby."

"Why not? You like it, you're getting red."

"Fuck off."

"Awwwww, you're shyyyy." Ten cooed with a shit eating grin on his face.

Johnny was about to implode, yes implode. He couldn't possibly like Ten calling him the most annoying nickname in the world. "Stop it."

"But you like it!"

"I'm gonna slap that grin off your face."

"No you're not."

Johnny stayed silent and looked at Ten and that's when he realized Ten had changed into normal clothes but left the damn choker on. HE WANTS TO CHOKE. Ten, please choke me. Choke me til I die.

"Oh, you really like it? I thought you were joking." Ten stopped playing with his hands and with his free hand he started toying with the velvety material hugging his neck.

Oh shit. He caught him. Does he hate him? SHIT FUCK OFF TEN. You're a thousand times more kinky and fuck YOU because you're judging because I like a fucking piece of cloth against your hmm- pale soft looking neck--FUCK YOU. You asked me for nudes a billion times, drew me fucking naked... Jesus help. "I was joking."

"Bitch don't lie, I see you."

"Piss off."

"Everything alright children?" Jaehyun asked as he sat down next to Ten.

Johnny retracted his hand away from Ten's and flipped his luscious hair. "Everything's fine and dandy."

"Actually he told me he's Johnny." Ten grinned.

Jaehyun started applauding making Johnny scowl at him. "I honestly didn't know why he was being so defensive of his name but now I know."

"Fuck you." Johnny crossed his arms and huffed. "You're a snake."

"Bitch I'm not the one using fake names-"

"Don't even start Jung Yoonoh."

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes at him. "You know I changed my name legally."

"Well both of my names are legally mine so, suck on that one while I peel the other."

"Guys, it's not that deep." Ten interjected. "He's a moron, yes, but he finally admitted it." He shrugged while he sought the opportunity and took one of Johnny's hands to play with.

Johnny wouldn't be surprised if Ten had a finger kink. He wouldn't let go of his fingers or hands, it was starting to lowkey creep him out. But what the fuck? Johnny can't stop staring at his neck so fuck it. Let them be weird together. Preferably in an empty room.

Ten has rubbed the perverted thoughts on him.

"Oh hey! They look happy!" Yuta yelled. Yuta needs to know how to use his damn inside voice. He's always screaming at people who are within hearing range. There's seriously no need to scream Yuta. Or is he deaf? Does Hansol scream that much in bed that Yuta has been suffering from hearing loss? My condolences to your ears.

"YES! JOHNNY FINALLY TOLD TEN HE'S BOTH YOUNGHO AND JOHNNY!" Jaehyun was another case. Seriously what the fuck. Are Hansol and Taeyong that loud in bed? You know what they say about the quiet ones, right?

Johnny needs to be loud. "HEY GUYS YEAH CAN YOU LIKE SHUT UP?"

"They're going to kick us out." Taeyong commented when he sat down next to Jaehyun.

Fuck him. He's stuck with Yuta and Hansol. Hansol may look the normal one but that boy needs to keep it in his pants. Like literally don't whip it out please. They've caught Yuta giving out handjobs below the tables IT WAS DISGUSTING. To know that he touched the foods they were eating. Maybe that's why the fries were so salty that one time they went to church's chicken. Maybe no, that's what freaking happened. Johnny wants to throw up.

Soon enough the pizza arrived and they ate happily ever after. Not really. Some suspicious movements were going on in the middle of their feast. Johnny didn't want to look down.

"Yuta." Hansol said. "Johnny is right beside me."

"Bitch."

"Don't tell me you're touching him in inappropriate places." Taeyong deadpanned.

"No!" Yuta yelled defensive.

Seriously the yelling has to stop.

Then Johnny felt a foot kicking him in the shin. Johnny looked at Ten, he was directly across from him and raised a brow. He kicked back making Ten look at him innocently. Fuck those pretty eyes. Jesus doesn't love him. If he did he wouldn't be in this situation. Johnny must be son of the antichrist... which means Ten is his dad because Ten is Satan. Should Johnny call Ten daddy then?

Ten smirked slightly and blew a very discrete kiss. Read: EVERYONE SAW IT. Johnny turned bright red, he knows he did because his face feels like it's been shoved down a pot of boiling water.

"Are the kids playing footsie?" Jaehyun grinned. That hoe needs to mind his own business.

"I'm two years older than you, bitchacho." Johnny flipped him off.

"Okay Tomato face." Jaehyun smiled sweetly. Choke, Jung Jaehyun. C H O K E. Don't be confused by those dimples, he's anything but sweet. Those dimples are just a mechanism to make him seem innocent. Jaehyun is pure evil, evil I tell you.

Okay so Johnny's image is ruined. By the way, Ten is still kicking him, if he bruises he's gonna sue him. Why's everyone against Johnny today?

"So Johnny." Ten started speaking like the angel he isn't. "We have some things to go over."

"No we don't."

"You sending me those noodles or nah?" Ten bit his pizza.

"I've told you a thousand times no noodles."

"I'll buy you noodles." Yuta winked at Ten.

Johnny gagged. Not fake gagged. He gagged. Yuta is so fucking greasy and gross. Oh and Yuta? You have your own boy, hunty. You better back the fuck off before you get smacked the fuck off. I mean what.

"You would?"

"Yeah, I know a place."

"Thank you! Never mind Johnny."

Johnny mocked Ten and continued eating his damn pizza.

  
After they are the pizza and paid, Johnny had to pay more because apparently Ten didn't bring his wallet. Classic move. You owe me.

"Anyone wanna get drunk?" Yuta asked in the open air while making Hansol piggy back ride him.

"We're high school students Yuta." Taeyong interjected. Oh the oh so responsible Lee Taeyong who fucks his boyfriend out in the open in broad day light.

"I know a guy."

"Fuck your guy, I don't need alcohol to have fuuuuun." Jaehyun started twerking on the side of the road. He must get a lot of practice ay. Oh shit, does Jaehyun bottom for Taeyong? This is wild y'all.

"I can't drink guys, I have to do school stuff, I'm behind in history class."

"Actually, I'm going home." Johnny stuffed his wallet in his pocket along with his phone. He pulled at the sleeves of his shirt feeling the night's air getting colder.

"So soon?" Jaehyun asked.

"It's almost midnight."

"Right, uhh I'm going home too." Ten piped up.

"Are you two fucking tonight and are not telling us?" Yuta raised his brows.

"No! Dude, I just met him."

"You already knew him."

"But-"

"Shush, Nakamoto Yuta always knows when there's sexual tension in the air."

"Bitch, Jaehyun's feeling Taeyong up this very instant." He is, what's with his friends and touching each other in public. Johnny really wants to slap Yuta, Yuta can choke on a noodle. Actually all of his friends can choke on a big eggplant. Except Hansol. Hansol's decent sometimes.

"Do you need someone to walk you home, Ten?" Jaehyun asked.

"I called an uber."

"Alrighty."

And then they started walking off suddenly. These are the friends Johnny has. Utter fucking pieces of shit. Hansol can choke too.

"Uh.."

"You can go Johnny."

"Nah, man, you shouldn't be out alone." Johnny is an idiot. Hell should consume him right now.

"Why not? I'm a grown man."

"First of all, no." Johnny started off. "Second of all, you're only seventeen you only got a few dollars- sorry- you're not a grown ass man, and there's a lot of bad people on the streets."

"Okay... thanks..."

Whys he shy all of a sudden. Never trust a hoe.

"About the nudes." Johnny started, not sure why he suddenly brought it up but. "You don't really want Yuta's nudes, right? He has a boyfriend."

"Of course not! Why would I? I don't like him."

Oh.

.

.

.

.

OH. HOLY SHIT. DOES THIS MEAN HE LIKES ME.

"Why do you look like that? You look like you saw a ghost." Ten giggled. Oh that precious sound made Johnny's heart tingle.

"I just made a revelation."

"Tell me it."

"I think men don't have periods."

Ten snorted. "Stupid." Then he took his hand and lead him to a bench on the front of the pizzeria. Ten really must like hands that bitch is obsessed. Further confirmation when he didn't let go. Or he's just clingy as fuck. Johnny isn't complaining. Ten leaned his head on Johnny's shoulder. Anybody walking by would think they're a couple but then again, Johnny isn't complaining.

"Tell me the truth." Ten suddenly said in a soft voice. Johnny hummed. "Did I do good?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"You were stunning." Johnny bit the inside of his cheek. He was internally cringing at his choice of words but if that reassured Ten then fuck it. "I think you deserved first place." Johnny looked down at their hands. "For the first time in the time we've known each other I didn't think you were annoying, honestly I was blown away."

"I was that good?"

"I don't think I can put into words how great you were."

"Thanks."

"So do you believe me?"

"Yes."

Soon enough their moment broke when Ten had to leave and Johnny didn't know if it was better this way. He enjoyed Ten's company when he wasn't a damn pervert but he also enjoyed it to the point where he wished he'd never leave. And that scared Johnny. Ten is too much for him to handle right now. His feelings are too much to handle right now. "Text me when you get back, or if there's anything wrong." He said before Ten got in the car.

"I will, bye Johnny." Ten waved with a smile and got in the car.

He likes Ten.

Johnny's fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DIDNT REALLY THINK JOHNNY WAS AN ACTUAL IDIOT RIGHT. I mean he is. But come onnnn. XD 
> 
> Excuse any grammatical errors, I didn't proof read this. <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: I'm home.

Parrotsarelife: good.

Veryhotsexyten: the driver was trying to ask me out

Veryhotsexyten: so I told him you were my boyfriend

Veryhotsexyten: he stayed quiet the rest of the way

Parrotsarelife: xD

Parrotsarelife: well done

Veryhotsexyten: [image attached]

Veryhotsexyten: I'm in bed :p

Parrotsarelife: you look cute

Parrotsarelife: but not as cute as me

Veryhotsexyten: idiot

Parrotsarelife: :p

Veryhotsexyten: it's weird that Jung Jaehyun treated me like a person today.

Veryhotsexyten: also I didn't know he was gay? And I didn't know Hansol was also gay

Parrotsarelife: they're gay as fuck

Parrotsarelife: now I wonder how many closeted people are in your school

Veryhotsexyten: seems like a lot

Veryhotsexyten: now tell me in detail what you liked about my performance

Parrotsarelife: well for starters your choice of clothes was cool

Parrotsarelife: accessories yeah on point

Parrotsarelife: you move so fluidly? you make it look easy but I know that if i try I'd probably break every bone in my body

Parrotsarelife: dream in a dream is probably one of my favorites songs now because of you

Parrotsarelife: but now you're just fishing compliments aren't you?

Veryhotsexyten: yeaaa

Veryhotsexyten: I have a praise kink

Parrotsarelife: good lord, ten

Parrotsarelife: what the fuck

Parrotsarelife: keep your kinks to yourself

Veryhotsexyten: bitch I saw you staring at my neck 98 percent of the time we were eating

Parrotsarelife: shut the fuck up

Parrotsarelife: you don't know shit

Veryhotsexyten: violent now are we?

Parrotsarelife: I'm chill

Veryhotsexyten: I thought you were about to hunt me down and kill me

Parrotsarelife: one day

Parrotsarelife: not yet though

Veryhotsexyten: Yuta told me you were enjoying Gfriend's stage better than mine

Parrotsarelife: Yuta's fucking Satan in an ugly ass man's body why would you believe him

Parrotsarelife: fuck yeah I enjoyed their performance but I wouldn't say it was my favorite

Veryhotsexyten: what was your favorite?

Parrotsarelife: fucking ten

Parrotsarelife: are you gonna keep making me say I liked your dance

Parrotsarelife: .

Veryhotsexyten: yes, until you die

Veryhotsexyten: when we're 127 years old I'm gonna ask you "yo Johnny baby, how did you like my dream in a dream performance?"

Veryhotsexyten: and you're gonna say "oh Tennie baby, I creamed my pants watching it."

Veryhotsexyten: then I'm gonna ask "how did you enjoy devil?"

Veryhotsexyten: then you're gonna say "oh Tennie daddy, my dick fell off from the sexiness."

Veryhotsexyten: then I'm gonna say "oh so that's why you don't ever send noodz"

Parrotsarelife: you have a wild imagination

Parrotsarelife: I still have a dick thank you very much

Veryhotsexyten: prove it

Parrotsarelife: I don't need to prove anything to you

Parrotsarelife: also I'm not calling you daddy bitch

Veryhotsexyten: why not

Parrotsarelife: because I dont like it

Veryhotsexyten: lame

Veryhotsexyten: what if I call you daddy?

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: why are you so boring?

Veryhotsexyten: you're so vanilla

Parrotsarelife: whatever Ten

Parrotsarelife: I'll talk to you tomorrow I'm falling asleep

Parrotsarelife: go to sleep too

Parrotsarelife: goodnight hoe <3

Veryhotsexyten: night baby <3

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick questions:
> 
> Would guys want me to start adding pictures? So you don't have to picture everything?  
> Also, would you want reactions to their texts like what Johnny is feeling? Cause this whole thing is in Johnny's side.  
> Lastly, more meetings in person?
> 
> I'd appreciate your feedback~


	20. Chapter 20

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: [image attached]

Parrotsarelife: why are you sending me this? 

Veryhotsexyten: I know you liked how I looked so here you go

Veryhotsexyten: you're welcome to do dirty things while looking at it. ;)

Parrotsarelife: I'm deleting it 

Veryhotsexyten: nooo

Veryhotsexyten: I don't give you permission to delete that masterpiece 

Veryhotsexyten: thank Eunbi for that picture 

Parrotsarelife: I don't need to thank anyone 

Veryhotsexyten: I know you're feeling things when you look at it ;)

Veryhotsexyten: I know of your choker kink and I'm hot and I just know you're handsome face is red right now. 

Parrotsarelife: bye

Veryhotsexyten: :(

Veryhotsexyten: why are you still denying your desire towards me?

Parrotsarelife: what desire?

Parrotsarelife: I only feel annoyance

Veryhotsexyten: you're not a good liar Johnny

Veryhotsexyten: you were B L U S H I N G the whole time I was somehow touching you

Parrotsarelife: "somehow" I thought you would cut my hand off just so you could keep holding it

Veryhotsexyten: that's not true!

Veryhotsexyten: I'd rather snatch you whole ;)

Veryhotsexyten: what's the point of having a lifeless hand when I could have the whole package

Veryhotsexyten: CAUSE GODDAM JOHNNY YOURE HOT AS FUCK

Veryhotsexyten: are you secretly a model or something?

Parrotsarelife: uhhhhhhh

Parrotsarelife: thank you?

Parrotsarelife: I guess you're cute too

Veryhotsexyten: HA! So I am cute!

Veryhotsexyten: then why do you keep avoiding me advances?

Parrotsarelife: because you at least have to take me for dinner before I open my legs

Parrotsarelife: I'm not an easy girl

Parrotsarelife: please read the sarcasm

Veryhotsexyten: and here I thought you were actually planning on opening your legs

Veryhotsexyten: or let me open mine

Veryhotsexyten: I'm already spread

Veryhotsexyten: call me when you stop being a prude

Parrotsarelife: you need Jesus

Veryhotsexyten: I need dick, Johnny

Parrotsarelife: I'm not surprised, Ten

Veryhotsexyten: then why do you not send any noodz?

Veryhotsexyten: better yet

Veryhotsexyten: why don't you drop mine and show me in person ;)

Parrotsarelife: are you ever not like this?

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny baby, I'm thirsty

Parrotsarelife: drink water, dear

Veryhotsexyten: Oh sweetie

Veryhotsexyten: not for water.

Veryhotsexyten: but forget it

Veryhotsexyten: you won't give me what I want

Veryhotsexyten: you'll come around one day

Veryhotsexyten: you know?

Veryhotsexyten: bingeul bingeul round

Parrotsarelife: aha.

Parrotsarelife: one day I hope you'll stop this madness.

Parrotsarelife: as I'm not ever gonna show my precious naked body

Parrotsarelife: you gon have to pay to see such art

Veryhotsexyten: I didn't know you were a prostitute

Veryhotsexyten: how much for a blow job?

Parrotsarelife: ten thousand dollars

Veryhotsexyten: done deal

Parrotsarelife: no wtf

Veryhotsexyten: but I was gonna start selling my kidneys

Parrotsarelife: you only have two

Veryhotsexyten: how long do you think I'll survive without my kidneys?

Parrotsarelife: I swear ten

Parrotsarelife: stop being stupid

Veryhotsexyten: TT

Veryhotsexyten: [image attached]

Parrotsarelife: why are you sending me pictures. I've seen you already. You don't have to send pictures. I've seen it all. Stop.

Veryhotsexyten: aren't you gonna ask why I take such good pictures?

Veryhotsexyten: or why they look professional

Parrotsarelife: you probably have the iPhone 7 Plus. Why the fuck would I ask. 

Veryhotsexyten: you don't think I look good? 

Parrotsarelife: I didn't say that.

Veryhotsexyten: excuse me while I go be emo and start recording my thirteen tapes

Veryhotsexyten: I can't believe you called me ugly 

Parrotsarelife: What the fuck 

Parrotsarelife: I DID NOT CALL YOU UGLY

Veryhotsexyten: but you were thinking it

Parrotsarelife: no I wasn't 

Parrotsarelife: Jesus Christ 

Parrotsarelife: you look beautiful

Parrotsarelife: happy now?

Veryhotsexyten: actually yes 

Veryhotsexyten: ;)

Parrotsarelife: smh

Parrotsarelife: that's all I'm good for?

Parrotsarelife: complimenting you?

Parrotsarelife: I thought we had something going on between us

Parrotsarelife: please read the sarcasm

Parrotsarelife: but really what's with you having me compliment you every time

Veryhotsexyten: WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD

Veryhotsexyten: LIKE I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT YOU'LL EVER LOVE

Veryhotsexyten: LIKE I'M THE ONE THAT KNOWS YOU'RE HAAAARD 

Veryhotsexyten: ONLY ONEEE

Parrotsarelife: it's "like I'm the only one that knows your heart"

Veryhotsexyten: I know

Veryhotsexyten: I just modified the lyrics and made them better

Parrotsarelife: you mean crappier?

Veryhotsexyten: rude

Parrotsarelife: <3

Parrotsarelife: I'll get going now, need to study

Veryhotsexyten: okay, bye bye baaaaaaaaabyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy <3

 

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddup adobos. I have an obsession with adobo, don't mind. I love that shit on everything, except white rice. That's the only exception.


	21. Chapter 21

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: can you send me a pic of your face?

Veryhotsexyten: for science

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: why not?!!!

Veryhotsexyten: I've already seen your ugly ass face

Parrotsarelife: I was actually considering it until you called me ugly

Veryhotsexyten: I didn't mean it

Veryhotsexyten: you're really handsome

Parrotsarelife: nice try

Parrotsarelife: but no

Veryhotsexyten: please

Parrotsarelife: I told you no

Parrotsarelife: I don't want you to do bad stuff with it

Veryhotsexyten: I'd probably do what you did with my pictures

Parrotsarelife: ...

Parrotsarelife: the answer's still no

Veryhotsexyten: but Johnny :(

Veryhotsexyten: I wanna see you <3

Parrotsarelife: come by my dorm

Veryhotsexyten: call

Veryhotsexyten: but I don't know where you live

Parrotsarelife: good luck finding me

Veryhotsexyten: come on baby boy

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: you always say no to everything

Veryhotsexyten: do you hate me?

Parrotsarelife: yes

Veryhotsexyten: :(

Veryhotsexyten: its all cool bih

Veryhotsexyten: I know you secretly love me with all your heart <3

Veryhotsexyten: I love you too my sweet little munchkin

Parrotsarelife: I'm taller than you

Veryhotsexyten: so?

Parrotsarelife: I'm not little

Veryhotsexyten: does that apply to other parts?

Parrotsarelife: why do you care?

Veryhotsexyten: babe, it's you of course I care

Parrotsarelife: don't

Veryhotsexyten: *does*

Parrotsarelife: idiot

Veryhotsexyten: but I'm your idiot

Parrotsarelife: that's disgusting

Veryhotsexyten: your heart fluttered

Veryhotsexyten: didn't it?

Parrotsarelife: um no

Veryhotsexyten: that "um" seems unsure

Parrotsarelife: my heart didn't flutter

Veryhotsexyten: <3

Veryhotsexyten: I know it did

Parrotsarelife: whatever makes you sleep at night

Veryhotsexyten: <3

Veryhotsexyten: <3

Veryhotsexyten: <3

Veryhotsexyten: I'm a very loving person

Veryhotsexyten: <3

Veryhotsexyten: love me

Parrotsarelife: stop

Veryhotsexyten: I'm not even doing anything

Parrotsarelife: you're being annoying

Veryhotsexyten: I hate that word

Parrotsarelife: you're being hard to stand right now

Veryhotsexyten: but you keep up with me cause you love me right?

Parrotsarelife: more like I'm bored and you're the only one that's bothered to even talk to me

Veryhotsexyten: that's sad

Veryhotsexyten: but I'm always here my love

Veryhotsexyten: now send me a pic

Parrotsarelife: [image attached]  


Parrotsarelife: just to shut you up

Veryhotsexyten: I busted a couple of nuts just now

Parrotsarelife: gross

Parrotsarelife: that's why I never send pics

Veryhotsexyten: it's better to bust nuts then have trouble getting it up by looking at your face. It's a compliment.

Parrotsarelife: you could've just said I looked good

Veryhotsexyten: but you already know that

Parrotsarelife: that's true

Veryhotsexyten: [image attached]  


Parrotsarelife: nice.

Veryhotsexyten: just nice?

Parrotsarelife: very nice.

Veryhotsexyten: can you say what you really think?

Parrotsarelife: those glasses are cute

Veryhotsexyten: for real

Parrotsarelife: you look cute with glasses

Parrotsarelife: almost innocent

Parrotsarelife: impressive

Veryhotsexyten: I gotta wear my glasses more often then

Parrotsarelife: how many nuts have you busted?

Parrotsarelife: zero

Veryhotsexyten: how sad

Veryhotsexyten: do you have erectile dysfunction?

Parrotsarelife: no wtf

Veryhotsexyten: just asking

Parrotsarelife: well don't

Parrotsarelife: I can get it up just fine

Veryhotsexyten: what about now?

Parrotsarelife: no

Parrotsarelife: stop it

Veryhotsexyten: <3

Parrotsarelife: you really like sending hearts don't you?

Veryhotsexyten: yes.

Parrotsarelife: cool

Veryhotsexyten: why? You don't like it?

Parrotsarelife: I didn't say I didn't like it.

Parrotsarelife: it's fine by me

Veryhotsexyten: as long as I hear her say

Parrotsarelife: Ten

Veryhotsexyten: ay papi

Veryhotsexyten: and I'm crazy but you like it

Veryhotsexyten: loca loca loca

Parrotsarelife: you're not normal

Veryhotsexyten: I know

Veryhotsexyten: I just said I'm crazy

Veryhotsexyten: but all that aside

Veryhotsexyten: I have some compromises that involve my right hand so

Veryhotsexyten: I'll be seeing you in the bathroom soon

Veryhotsexyten: bye baby. <3

 

 

**Veryhotsexyten is offline**

 

 

Parrotsarelife: Jesus Christ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER CAME SO LATE
> 
> I actually had a different chapter for today but I couldn't finish that one by today so. Enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical errors I didn't proofread this.

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: I'm in trouble hELP ME ASHDHDJK

Veryhotsexyten: holy shit

Veryhotsexyten: answer me you useless piece of shit

Veryhotsexyten: FUCKING HELL

Veryhotsexyten: JOHNNY FUCKING SEO I'M IN TROUBLE I NEED SOMEWHERE TO HIDE.

Veryhotsexyten: J

Veryhotsexyten: O

Veryhotsexyten: H

Veryhotsexyten: N

Veryhotsexyten: N

Veryhotsexyten: Y

Veryhotsexyten: S

Veryhotsexyten: E

Veryhotsexyten: O

Veryhotsexyten: H

Veryhotsexyten: E

Veryhotsexyten: L

Veryhotsexyten: P

Veryhotsexyten: M

Veryhotsexyten: E

 

  
**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

  
Parrotsarelife: before I even attempt to help tell me what did you do to be in trouble

Veryhotsexyten: I was going to shower after gym class and I slapped someone's butt thinking it was Doyoung

Veryhotsexyten: he's very angry and is looking for my weak ass and I don't really want to get beat up because of a mistake

Parrotsarelife: okay first of all, in what world is it okay to slap someone's butt when they're naked

Veryhotsexyten: I could think of a few situations where it's okay ;)

Veryhotsexyten: wanna slap my butt?

Veryhotsexyten: SHIT NOW'S NOT THE TIME JOHNNY DON'T TEMPT ME

Parrotsarelife: you're the one there having perverse thoughts

Parrotsarelife: second of all why do you take gym so early in the morning

Veryhotsexyten: I don't know man

Veryhotsexyten: my class schedule sucks

Parrotsarelife: third of all I can sneak you in my school but I'm gonna be in class

Veryhotsexyten: skip for me, take me somewhere I'm scared .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

Parrotsarelife: fine I'll be there

Parrotsarelife: just give me a few minutes

 

Johnny raised up his hand in class mentally kicking himself for doing this. The teacher noticed and stopped talking about whatever the hell he was explaining. He raised her brows in question. "What is it Mr. Seo?"

"Mr. Kwan, I think I drank expired milk from the bakery down the street this morning before coming and I don't feel so good now." Johnny made his best to look sick, or constipated whichever worked best.

Mr. Kwan sighed and nodded his head. "Go to the infirmary and call for one of your parents to pick you up."

Now everyone thinks he has diarrhea. Great.

Johnny kept up the act until he was out of the classroom. Then he bolted through the halls and to the back of the school. There was a tall concrete wall that he needed to jump but that was a piece of cake. He'd done it before, the thing is being careful of not breaking a leg in the landing. The things he does for Ten.

After he dropped down to the floor after contemplating it for a good minute he was free from hell. He walked by the bakery he accused of having spoiled milk and went in to buy something to munch on.

"Hello! Welcome to Angel bakery! What can I get you!" How can people be this cheery in the early morning, he doesn't understand.

"Can I get two brownies and a strawberry shake?"

"Coming right up!"

Johnny took out his wallet and waits for the cashier to come back. He taps his foot impatiently, why so rush Youngho John Seo? Lol.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out already knowing it was the stupidly cute pervert called Ten.

_Veryhotsexyten: won't your hot ass hurry the fuck up?_

Johnny rolled his eyes at the message but the smile creeping on his face was unstoppable.

"Here you go sir." Johnny was snapped out before he could respond and payed for the things. "Do you want them in a bag?"

"Yes please."

Johnny took the small plastic bag and the shake in his hands and made his way out of the place. There was a skip in his step as he made his way to Ten's school. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but it had to do with the fact that he was going to meet with the younger again. In fact he'd been wanting to see him again since that Saturday night. Call him whatever you want but Johnny doesn't care. He'll never admit his liking toward Ten. He admit it to himself though.

As he got closer to the school he could make out the body pacing back and forth. He laughed quietly, Ten looked really panicked. He shouldn't laugh that the younger is scared but he looked cute. The way he was biting down on his finger was adorable in Johnny's eyes. He wants to squish his cheeks. But he won't.

Johnny approached the younger. "Ready to go?"

Ten jumped in place and turned to face Johnny. "JOHNNY BOY!" The grinned widely. "Let's get the fuck away!"

"Where do you wanna go?" Johnny asked as they walked away from school grounds. "Anything in mind?"

"Well I know this one place that we could go, it's a park but rarely anyone goes there."

"Are you trying to murder me in broad daylight?"

"Why would I do that?"

Johnny shrugged and looked at Ten and wow. Ten's wearing glasses and a goddamn choker. DID HE PLAN THiS? IS JOHNNY CUTTING CLASS FOR NO GOOD REASON? He's offended beyond belief. "Cause you're a snake."

"That personally offends me."

Johnny wants to jump off of that bridge in the distance. Let his spirit leave his body and never return. Then again he doesn't know what Ten might do with his dead body. He'd rather stay alive then have Ten do things without his consent. "Have you ever had sex?"

Johnny almost dropped the shake in his hands. Oh yeah, he has a strawberry shake that he hasn't drank from. Okay let me take a sip to calm my racing heart. "Do you like tacos?"

Ten slapped his arm and that's when he noticed the plastic bag on Johnny's pretty hand. Ten really does have a thing for hands. "Did you buy me something before coming? That's so cute!"

"Bitch no I was hungry so I bought myself brownies."

"I can see right through that lie."

"Shut up."

"Answer my question."

"Which one?"

"The one left unanswered." Ten skipped through the park with Johnny behind him. Johnny did not stare at his butt. Johnny isn't feeling all kinds of feels spreading through his chest. That bitch needs to calm the fuck down, and I'm referring to Johnny. Johnny's thinking with another head right now. Snap out of it you brainless potato.

Both sat with their backs against a wall, the grass was unkept but it didn't bother either of them. "Are you gonna answer me today, Johnny baby?"

"Stop calling me baby!"

"I will if you answer me."

Johnny looked at Ten with a deadpanned look. When Ten just smiled at him like he hadn't just ask a personal question he sighed and looked away. "Yes, dude, I've had sex."

"That's a juicy detail, with who?"

"What's it to you?"

"I wanna know."

"Some girl."

"A girl... have you ever done it with a guy?"

Johnny made a face. "Why do you wanna know? This is weird, Ten."

"It's educational!"

"In what world?!"

"My world!"

"I'm done talking."

"Not you're not!" Ten started shaking him with both his hands on Johnny's upper arm. "Ooh, I feel muscle."

"You're such a pervert!"

"FINE!" Ten slumped against the wall with crossed arms and a very visible pout on his cute face. "Don't talk to me."

"I won't." Johnny sipped on his shake happily watching the birds fly through the sky.

"You really didn't buy me anything?" Ten piped up in the silence after a good minute or so. "That's so mean-"

Johnny dig through the bag taking out one of the two small boxes and passed it to Ten. He watched from the corner of his eye how Ten's features light up and took the box rather aggressively from his hand. "THANK YOU!" Ten threw himself over Johnny's lap to hug him. Well isn't this such a great day. It would've been if Johnny hadn't almost poked his eye out with the straw. "You're such a great person! You deserve the world."

"I just bought you a brownie, not a big deal."

"IT IS TO ME! This is the first time you've bought me anything, I'll remember it forever."

Johnny hugged Ten back, awkwardly of course. The position was strange, what with Ten's face on his stomach, almost on his crotch- FUCKING HELL. Well this escalated quickly. This was an innocent hug until Johnny just had to think too much. His face turned red and cleared his throat. Ten didn't seem like he was getting off anytime soon. "Want some?" Johnny shook the plastic cup in his hand.

"Some what? Some dick? Yeah sure, I didn't know you liked public sex but I'm d-"

"Strawberry shake, idiot."

Ten let go. THANK GOD. "Sure! Thank you honey."

Johnny shook his head to rid of any dirty thoughts. He needs to keep up with his image. But okay, let's talk about how good Ten's legs look in those tight pants. If Ten has a thing for hands or whatever, Johnny definitely likes legs. And butts, Johnny's a butt kind of guy. And that choker on Ten's neck, a simple black band, that's doing things to Johnny. Johnny cleared his throat once again and subtly placed his back pack on his lap.

"What are you looking at, giant?"

"Nothing!"

"You don't have to be so defensive, you can tell me." Ten shrugged and looked back at Johnny. He bit into the sugary treat with raised brows.

"I'm just looking at you."

"Am I that hot? Am I living up to my username."

Yes you is. "No."

"Rude."

"Are you going back to school soon or...?"

"Why? Do you wanna get rid of me so soon?"

"It's not that, but you do know you'll have to face him sooner or later, right?"

Ten sighed. "I know."

"Unless you lied."

"Why would I lie about getting my ass beat?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly."

Johnny hummed. "I like your glasses." He admitted.

"That's why you were staring?"

Not exactly. "Yeah."

"I gotta wear them more often then."

  
There wasn't really much of a conversation after, they just kind of sat there in silence. In Johnny's part he felt awkward, he just didn't know how to act in front of the other. He couldn't possibly talk like he talks to his friends. Vulgar Johnny is not ready to make a come back. Ten was just playing with the box Johnny gave to him before turning to him. "You gonna eat that?"

Johnny raised his brows in question. "What?"

"That." Ten pointed to the lone box in the transparent plastic bag. "You haven't even took it out to eat it."

"You can have it." Johnny waved him off. "I lost my appetite."

"Why? Am I that repulsive?"

Johnny scoffed. "Stop saying those things."

"What things?"

"I don't know, things like that."

"I don't get it." Ten shrugged opening the other box containing the other brownie.

"You keep bringing yourself down."

"Isn't that what you do every time?" Ten shrugged.

It may have not been intended as an insult but Johnny took full offense. He didn't think Ten thought much about what Johnny said. Ten didn't even give much of a reaction to his insults so when he said it, it kind of left him speechless. It was like getting slapped in the face. Johnny looked away and decided not to respond of the situation further.

"I was joking."

"Sure you were."

"Are you upset?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not, Ten, just eat and go home, I'm missing class cause of you." Johnny played with the hem of his school shirt not wanting to look at Ten.

"I lied."

Johnny hummed. "About?"

"About slapping someone's ass, that's not really what happened."

"What happened then?"

"Uhm, I got kicked out of the school's dance team and I just wanted to get out of there for a while... dancing is what I'm good at, now I don't have anywhere to practice at." Ten placed the box down beside him and crossed his arms. "I could practice where I live but there's no space."

"Why did they kick you out?"

"Because I won second place alone, but they were the ones that gave me those two spots because their unprepared asses couldn't come up with shit."

"What about Hansol?"

"He quit last week."

"That's awfully stupid on their part, how can they afford losing you?" Johnny asked looking back at Ten. It crushed him to see him look sad, he wished there was something he could do but he couldn't. He doesn't know how to help him.

"They have Soonyoung and Hoseok, they're better than me."

"So where were they when those two spaces were left open?"

"I don't know, but they’re far more skilled than me, I'm just stupid." Ten sighed a long sigh before looking at Johnny. "In part I'm kind of relieved because there's not much pressure on me anymore but at the same time I'm sad because I don't get to express myself the way I'm best at."

"I wanna help, I really do but I don't know how." Johnny looked sympathetically at him. He made a bold move and grabbed Ten's hand giving it a squeeze to try and comfort the black haired cutie beside him. Ten looked surprised that Johnny even initiated contact but smiled brightly at him. His eyes crinkled at the sides and Johnny's heart was threatening to break out of his chest. He was too cute.

"You're staring again." Ten huffed. "Am I really that hot? You need to admit it."

"Fuck you."

"Okay."

"Jesus, you have some sort of internal switch for your moods. One second you're all soft and sad the next you're making explicit comments."

"In my defense you're the one that said "fuck you" I'm just agreeing." Ten giggled. C U T E. "Can you kiss me?"

"No."

"I was expecting that no." Ten nodded. "Can I kiss you, though?"

"No."

"Have I told you I really like your hair? If you ever cut it I'll cut your balls off."

Creepy.

"Don't tell me you have a hair kink too."

"I don't, but yours looks good on you, don't ever change it or I'll cry."

"I wasn't thinking of cutting it."

"Good. Can I kiss you now?"

"Will you ever stop asking?"

"No."

"Go ahead."

"Really?!"

"Don't make me change my mind."

Ten beamed at him immediately making Johnny regret his decision. What the hell did he agree to. Johnny must be thinking with his other head. CONTROL YOUR HORMONES JOHNNY SEO. This is not the time to let your guard down. But little Johnny bribed his brain into thinking this was a one time thing so big Johnny agreed to it.

"Okay."

Ten turned his body toward Johnny making him flinch away slightly. Ten grinned and that was enough to tear down Johnny's inner conflict of why he agreed. His smile was easily the most beautiful thing he's seen in the world. But Johnny wouldn't say that out loud.

Johnny did the same, sitting with his legs folded beneath him mirroring Ten. He was taller obviously so it was uncomfortable. And then it started getting awkward again. "Okay this isn't gonna work." Ten said. "Sit like you were before, against the wall." He instructed.

Johnny did as told and with his back against the wall. Nothing in the world was gonna prepare for what happened next. Motherfucking Ten straddled his motherfucking lap and fuckkkkkkk. Don't sit all the way down bitch. Johnny gaped at Ten unable to utter out a single world. Johnny's suddenly mute. His brain not cooperating in forming words in his head. His eyes not able to look away from Ten's pretty ones. Oh man holy shit. Is Johnny whipped? Because if he is, he wants a bottle of bleach right now. Ten grabbed his face in between both of his hands and that should've been disgusting cause he touched the ground with them but Johnny didn't seem to care. There was a tree casting a shadow over them but even when the sun wasn't blinding him Ten did with his bright smile. Fucking hell, who the hell turned on the emotions switch?

As Ten neared his face toward Johnny, he couldn't help but hold his breath and close his eyes. Everything was in slow motion and he was getting a bit desperate. Johnny already wanted to get this over and done with. God bless his poor soul, he'd given in to the devil's temptations. He needs Jesus. He heard Ten chuckling but that's not registering well in his brain.

Are those angels singing or is Ten kissing him? Asdfghjkl. Johnny's brain dead. All he could process was that Ten's lips were in contact with his own. And they're kissing. Okay, we're kissing. WE ARE KISSING. This right here is why Johnny can't be trusted around Ten. He gives in way too easily. Ten could ask him to break his legs and Johnny's stupid ass would probably do it. How and why does Johnny like Ten so much? Is it because he's hot? Ten's hands traveled down to play with the hairs in the back of his neck. Johnny shivered slightly not used to the feeling of kiSSING FUCKING TEN. Excuse my language. Should I describe the feeling of Ten's lips? Okay, I'm gonna keep it short. They were soft as fuck and Johnny actually didn't want to pull away ever. Johnny's hands had a mind of their own and the fuckers went and rested themselves on Ten's thighs. HOO HOOOOOO THIS IS GETTING JUICY.

Asjjsiwkjdnckcihehebjjak. That's what's happening in Johnny's brain right now. Cannot compute. What is air? What is life? What is self integrity? Ten nibbled on his bottom lip softly and that was enough for Johnny to jerk his head back. He's not ready for DNA exchange.

"Why did you pull back?" Ten asked.

"I think that's enough." Johnny looked into Ten's dark eyes and holy hell. Johnny's actually really fucking deep already. Fuck him.

Johnny wants to die.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did not intend this to go the way it did. And I feel like this is such a mess of a chapter but I'm going to upload it because I'm so tired of Johnny being a bitch. XD  
> Please note that Johnny sees past the glasses and choker cause his lowkey kink is Ten himself.  
> Also today I discovered I'm gay for Eunha, I want her to choke me with her thighs. From now on I'm a Gfriend fan.


	23. Chapter 23

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: are we not gonna talk about it?

Parrotsarelife: about what?

Veryhotsexyten: the kiss you brainless donkey

Parrotsarelife: oh that

Parrotsarelife: what do we have to talk about?

Parrotsarelife: it happened and?

Veryhotsexyten: you didn't say a single word after

Veryhotsexyten: like you were silent

Veryhotsexyten: and then you brought me back to school. You know I was upset. I didn't wanna go back.

Veryhotsexyten: the purpose of skipping class was to free my mind a bit

Parrotsarelife: you freed it.

Parrotsarelife: you went back.

Parrotsarelife: what did you want me to do?

Veryhotsexyten: buy me ice cream :(

Parrotsarelife: I'll buy ice cream this weekend when we don't have classes to attend, okay?

Parrotsarelife: we can watch a movie if you want to

Veryhotsexyten: you mean it?

Parrotsarelife: why do you always question my decisions

Parrotsarelife: yes I mean it

Veryhotsexyten: it's rare seeing you being nice

Parrotsarelife: so, your answer?

Veryhotsexyten: of course! I want to!

Veryhotsexyten: and about the kiss... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable

Parrotsarelife: I agreed to it didn't I?

Parrotsarelife: I was just shocked

Parrotsarelife: don't know why. I just was.

(I just wanna point out that Johnny deserves a medal for best liar)

Veryhotsexyten: mh so you liked it?

Parrotsarelife: it was terrible

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny.

Parrotsarelife: what

Veryhotsexyten: be honest how was it?

Parrotsarelife: what's the opposite of bad?

Veryhotsexyten: good

Parrotsarelife: there's your answer

Veryhotsexyten: so can I grab your butt next time?

Parrotsarelife: no

Parrotsarelife: who says we're kissing again?

Veryhotsexyten: oh please! You cant resist me!

Parrotsarelife: right.

Veryhotsexyten: listen thanks for skipping class for me

Veryhotsexyten: I appreciate it

Parrotsarelife: no problem

Parrotsarelife: just don't make me do it again

Parrotsarelife: I need to keep my grades up

Veryhotsexyten: sure thing baby boy

Parrotsarelife: alrighty

Parrotsarelife: listen...

Parrotsarelife: I'm really sorry you got kicked out of the dance team

Veryhotsexyten: yeah, it's whatever... they were dicks anyway

Parrotsarelife: they've lost a gem

Parrotsarelife: you're truly artistic when it comes to dancing

Parrotsarelife: I've only seen you dance once but it was amazing

Parrotsarelife: you really left an impact

Parrotsarelife: I have mad respect towards you in that aspect

Veryhotsexyten: my heart <3

Veryhotsexyten: you really do know what to say to make me feel better. Thank you Johnny <3

Parrotsarelife: yeah yeah...

Parrotsarelife: don't thank me :)

Parrotsarelife: see? I can be cheesy too.

Veryhotsexyten: I see xD

Parrotsarelife: :p

Veryhotsexyten: i knew you had feelings lol

Veryhotsexyten: they're just locked away for no one to see

Veryhotsexyten: I'm glad you let them out for me

Parrotsarelife: I must have a soft for you

Parrotsarelife: don't take advantage of it

Parrotsarelife: what am I talking about

Parrotsarelife: you already did -_-

Veryhotsexyten: no I didn't

Parrotsarelife: you did today

Parrotsarelife: in the park

Veryhotsexyten: oh that

Parrotsarelife: yeah that, you ate my brownies and drank my strawberry shake.

Parrotsarelife: you abused my caring heart

Veryhotsexyten: oh! Haha xD

Veryhotsexyten: well you offered the shake to me so

Parrotsarelife: you must have secretly manipulated me

Veryhotsexyten: how would I even do that

Parrotsarelife: i don't know your ways 10

Veryhotsexyten: don't ever refer to me as 10

Veryhotsexyten: I cringed

Parrotsarelife: that was the whole point of doing it

Parrotsarelife: but anyways ten

Parrotsarelife: I gotta catch up on today's lectures

Parrotsarelife: don't forget our date this weekend. I'll text you the details tomorrow. :)

Parrotsarelife: bye, take care.

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: date?

Veryhotsexyten: !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for not updating earlier. My wifi went down and I couldn't use the internet from my phone since it's so slow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Parrotsarelife is online**

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

 

 

Parrotsarelife: hi

Veryhotsexyten: date?!!?!?!???

Veryhotsexyten: you left me hanging yesterday

Veryhotsexyten: I had a literal heart attack

Parrotsarelife: meh

Parrotsarelife: so

Parrotsarelife: Saturday, are you free?

Veryhotsexyten: yeah

Veryhotsexyten: and everyday after that too ;)

Parrotsarelife: okay so Saturday at 1pm.

Parrotsarelife: meet me in front of your school

Parrotsarelife: if that's cool with you

Veryhotsexyten: yeah okay

Veryhotsexyten: I'll meet you there

Parrotsarelife: great

Parrotsarelife: okay that is all

Veryhotsexyten: don't tell me you're gonna log off

Parrotsarelife: yes.

Parrotsarelife: why?

Veryhotsexyten: bitch stay I wanna talk

Veryhotsexyten: I'm bored

Veryhotsexyten: out of my damn mind

Parrotsarelife: you're always bored

Parrotsarelife: but ok

Veryhotsexyten: whachu doing babe

Parrotsarelife: ugh...

Parrotsarelife: I just ordered dinner

Veryhotsexyten: mmm me too!

Veryhotsexyten: we must be soulmates <3

Parrotsarelife: yeah ok

Veryhotsexyten: what did you order?

Parrotsarelife: pizza

Veryhotsexyten: you're always eating pizza, you're gonna turn into one

Parrotsarelife: well I order it for the sole reason that there's always left overs so I can eat that the next day.

Veryhotsexyten: not a good reason.

Parrotsarelife: what did you order? ._.

Veryhotsexyten: ..... what's it to you

Parrotsarelife: you ordered pizza too didn't you

Parrotsarelife: hypocrite

Veryhotsexyten: shut the fuck up

Veryhotsexyten: you don't know shit

Parrotsarelife: tRIGGERED

Parrotsarelife: lmao

Veryhotsexyten: t-_-t

Parrotsarelife: :*

Veryhotsexyten: holy shit

Veryhotsexyten: sending kisses ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Veryhotsexyten: ain't that version cuter?

Parrotsarelife: you always gotta one up me, don't you?

Parrotsarelife: smh

Parrotsarelife: #disappointed #betrayed #youasnake

Veryhotsexyten: a sexy snake

Veryhotsexyten: (^_-)

Parrotsarelife: snakes aren't sexy

Parrotsarelife: they're ugly af

Parrotsarelife: now I see the resemblance

Veryhotsexyten: you can go fuck yourself

Parrotsarelife: 'u'

Veryhotsexyten: you're wilding Johnny

Veryhotsexyten: I've never seen ya so wild

Parrotsarelife: what are you talking about?

Parrotsarelife: I'm always insulting you boy

Veryhotsexyten: you're being extra

Parrotsarelife: but still part of this world

Veryhotsexyten: (@_@)

Parrotsarelife: watup

Parrotsarelife: cat got your tongue?

Veryhotsexyten: okay screw you

Veryhotsexyten: I'm not dealing with your ass today

Parrotsarelife: no

Parrotsarelife: not today

Veryhotsexyten: TnT

Veryhotsexyten: stop

Parrotsarelife: have a taste of your own medicine bIIIIIIIITCH

Veryhotsexyten: t^u^t

Veryhotsexyten: ok I get it

Veryhotsexyten: I won't bother you again baby boy

Veryhotsexyten: (☉ε　⊙ﾉ)ﾉ

Parrotsarelife: ....

Veryhotsexyten: “ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Parrotsarelife: okay let's stop

Veryhotsexyten: no bitch

Veryhotsexyten: we can't stop

Veryhotsexyten: and we won't stop

Veryhotsexyten: ALL HAIL SATAN

Parrotsarelife: I'm slightly scared

Parrotsarelife: not gonna lie

Veryhotsexyten: so you're not into satanic shit

Veryhotsexyten: that's good

Veryhotsexyten: I'm a child of god

Parrotsarelife: are you sure?

Parrotsarelife: I think Satan gave birth to you

Veryhotsexyten: did you just call my mom Satan?

Parrotsarelife: don't even start

Parrotsarelife: that's not what I said

Veryhotsexyten: it's cool

Veryhotsexyten: she can be a little satanic sometimes

Veryhotsexyten: one time she chased me with a frying pan for not buying eggs

Parrotsarelife: I didn't need to know that

Veryhotsexyten: if we're gonna be in a relationship we need to be honest with each other

Veryhotsexyten: so Johnny baby

Veryhotsexyten: tell me any traumatic experience

Parrotsarelife: this will always be remembered

Parrotsarelife: one time I caught Yuta watching tentacle porn in math class

Veryhotsexyten: that's

Veryhotsexyten: hilarious

Parrotsarelife: it was disgusting

Veryhotsexyten: HAHAHAHAHA

Veryhotsexyten: I like lady Gaga

Veryhotsexyten: I wanna be like her

Veryhotsexyten: don't be a drag just be a queen

Parrotsarelife: you are so random

Veryhotsexyten: so look... since we've already kissed and all

Veryhotsexyten: send me noodz

Parrotsarelife: why did I know you were gonna say that

Parrotsarelife: #predictable

Veryhotsexyten: so what's your answer baby

Parrotsarelife: the same from the beginning

Parrotsarelife: no

Parrotsarelife: not in a million years

Veryhotsexyten: but at some point I'm gonna have to see you neked

Veryhotsexyten: how will we get past through our honey moon?

Parrotsarelife: I never agreed to marry you fool

Veryhotsexyten: but don't you want to marry aaaaaaall of this

Veryhotsexyten: [image attached]  


Parrotsarelife: ...................

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: those dots tell me otherwise

Parrotsarelife: stupid

Veryhotsexyten: =_=

Parrotsarelife: :)

Veryhotsexyten: and iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ee iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Parrotsarelife: will always loath youuuuuuuuu

Veryhotsexyten: very well

Veryhotsexyten: I'm gonna go cool down

Parrotsarelife: take a warm bath with ice

Veryhotsexyten: and you call me stupid

Veryhotsexyten: warm bath with ice?

Parrotsarelife: you get the best of both worlds

Veryhotsexyten: chill it out take it slow

Veryhotsexyten: there's no such thing as a warm bath with ice

Veryhotsexyten: it's either warm or icy cold

Parrotsarelife: good luck

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I confirm that I'm a gfriend fan.  
> Eunha can step on me.  
> Also please let me know what you think so far. Honestly my brain is thinking so far ahead I know what I'm gonna do already in the future.  
> Also #HAPPYTAEYONGDAY <3 best leader, Winwin's mom, ty track, bingeul bingeul round. <3


	25. Chapter 25

Johnny wore what he thought he looked best in. Just simple clothes, not all try hard. He wore a gray long sleeved shirt, cause long sleeves are his shit. Honestly uh, he wore it cause it made him look good. And it showed skin, ya'll bitches love skin. He wasn't naked below, I just think it isn't necessary to explain that he has jeans and blah blah blah. Imagine imagine, imagination.

Instead of saying hello like a normal person, when Ten saw Johnny waiting for him all cute and handsome he pounced on him. Ten loves messing with Johnny, that's no secret but he'd never done anything physical yet, if you exclude the spontaneous kiss. So he jumped on Johnny's back and attacked his cheek with kisses.

Johnny of course was startled out of his mind. He first thought he'd be getting jacked by some delinquents but as soon as those lips hit his cheek he knew it was that hoe. That hoe being Ten. All he could do in his state of "how the fuck do I react to this?" was bring a hand up and tap Ten's head almost robotically. Johnny was never smooth to begin with so robot Johnny has to take over in this time of need.

"Can you get off my back?"

"That's what I get as a greeting?" Ten hopped off and faced Johnny with a radiant smile lighting up his horrendous face. Johnny got jokes, by horrendous he means absolutely gorgeous. W H I P P E D.

"Hello."

"Smart ass."

Ten wore simple clothes too. Just a black tshirt, talk about not trying hard. Johnny is offended that he didn't even try to look good, is Johnny that ugly? He wore no accessories today apart from his very covered ears in piercings. How did Johnny not notice before? Oh right, Johnny's now paying attention.

"Okay, so what do you wanna do?" Johnny asked looking at the horizon.... that happened to be an old lady trying to push open a pull door. Ha, hilarious. How long until she realizes? His bet is on five minutes-

"Are you listening to me? Weirdo."

"No, sorry, I'm looking at that old lady." Johnny pointed at her, very disrespectful Johnny.

Ten slapped his arm. For a little guy his hits were strong. Yes he called Ten little. A smol bean that doesn't need to be protected because Ten is scary. "Pay attention to me!"

"Okay okay." Johnny fixed his stare at his face. "Tell me."

"Don't look at me." Ten covered his face with his hands seemingly embarrassed. Really? Embarrassed after all he'd done? And here he thought Ten had no shame. And what the fuck dude, pay attention to me and don't look at me? How does that even- AJHSHDJD. Fucking Ten making Johnny think. His brain's gonna fry itself from much use.

"How's this gonna work if I don't look at you?" Johnny crossed his arms, not taking his eyes off of Ten. "Hurry up and tell me, the school is giving me depression."

"Fine fine, you said we'll go for ice cream."

"You don't wanna do anything else? Cause I'll literally eat the ice cream and scram to my dorm." Johnny cocked a brow. Surprisingly he's not that shy today, he got his confidence on check. Must be because this is the third time they meet in person. But why does it feel like they've seen each other a hundred times? I have the answer. Because Ten is annoying and a minute by his side feels like ten years. Ten living up to his name. So with that reasoning, they have already known each other for thirty+ years. Ha, they're old.

"Do I have to tell you what I wanna do?" There's the look of malice in Ten's eyes. The usual, nothing special.

"I won't get naked in front of you Ten."

"I wasn't even thinking about that, is someone already thinking that far ahead?" The smile that was on his lips could represent that of the Cheshire Cat. Only a little more pleasing to look at and a tad bit creepier. "Fuckitty fuck fuck, that shirt should be illegal." Ten's gaze was fixed on something a little below his neck. "I can see your collarbones."

"Stop looking at them."

"Well stop showing them! You didn't think I didn't notice them the first time I saw you? Dude they were all up in my face."

Johnny scoffed. "I didn't shove your face on my collarbones for you to say that. I can't help that almost all of the shirts I own are like these, I'm not about to go shop for new clothes because you get turned on by collarbones. By the way that's so weird. Collarbones? Really?"

Ten deadpanned. "Yes."

"Anyway Ten, what do you wanna do? We always go off topic. Always."

"Can we eat? I want spaghetti."

"We can get chef boyardee in the market and go home and eat." He saw Ten's suspicious smirk and before Ten could slip in a comment about going home together Johnny cleared it up. "Our respective homes."

"JOHNNY IT'S A DATE WHAT THE FUCK."

"Who said that it was a date?"

Ten crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. Johnny thinks he looks cute when he's annoyed. "You did."

Johnny stroked his imaginary beard deep in thought. "That's right, I did." Johnny nodded. "Here's what we're gonna do, we go have fun for while then eat spaghetti for dinner, after that we can go eat ice cream. How does that sound for a date?"

Ten grinned widely and clapped his hands. "Perfect!"

They both walked around town in silence. Johnny's hand itches to hold Ten's cause it's not a date if you don't at least hold hands. But Johnny wasn't gonna do that because he's Johnny and the synonym to his name is idiot. He had a mental battle going on inside his precious beautiful head, to take or not to take, to look desperate or to look uninterested. Is Johnny thinking about it too much? It's just a hand Johnny it's not gonna bite you. I mean, Ten can bite him.

Anyways it wasn't awkward like Johnny thought it would be. Ten was in his best behavior the whole time they were walking. Does walking count as a date? They're not even having fun? That's why he needs to hold his hand, to make it more interesting. Johnny's here making a big deal out of holding hands when they've kissed already.

"Oh! let's go there please please plEASE!" Ten pointed to a pet shop and before Johnny could even agree he started running toward it like a crazy person. Johnny followed closely behind and when he entered the shop he was hit by the strong smell of dog food. He'll endure it though because all around there were puppies. This is puppy heaven, the only bad thing was that they were behind glass windows. So no petting. He walked around for a bit until he found Ten pressing his face against one of the windows.

"I wish I could get you out of here but I can't." Ten said sadly, he looked crazy, talking to dogs and all. Johnny couldn't blame him, though, he talked to his dogs back home when he was feeling lonely or bored. Ten's hand rapped softly against the glass, the doggie was wagging its tail. Probably thinking "HOOMAN". Johnny gets sad thinking of how many dogs don't get to have homes. This pet shop is making him depressed. "Johnny I want a dog." Ten turned around crossing his arms.

"Get a dog sometime."

"No one would let me adopt a dog because I'm underage."

"Well that sucks."

"I know, I used to have four dogs in Thailand, I wonder how they're doing." Ten sighed sadly before straightening his position. "I want a dog."

"Ten, you're in school you're not gonna have time for a dog! Dogs need attention."

"I'll get two!"

"Let's go."

"But I want a dog!"

"Ten, let's go."

"But I want a dog." Ten pouted. Damn his cute face. Anyways how did this turn into Ten begging for a dog.

"I can't do anything for you." Johnny was at a loss for words.

"But-"

"You want a dog I get it, I can't get you a dog so I don't know why you're begging."

"Okay..." Ten hung his head low and started to walk outside. Dammit! This was supposed to be date! WHY?! Just his luck. Johnny followed him outside. Shit shit shit, he looked on the verge of tears BUT JOHNNY CAN'T GET HIM A DOG. THEY'RE EXPENSIVE AND JOHHNY IS A HIGHSCHOOL STUDENT. "I feel lonely home alone all the time, I just wanted a companion."

"Get a pet rock or something." Johnny shrugged. How insensitive you dumb fuck.

Ten glared at him. "You're the meanest person I've ever met!"

"Well, this was supposed to be us having fun! Why are you so sad all of a sudden! I can't get you a damn dog."

"I KNOW, CAN'T I COMPLAIN?"

"Ten, use you're speaking voice not your yelling one."

"Okay."

"Lets go somewhere else." Johnny said in his soft voice, because right now he'll do anything to calm Ten down. Fucking dogs ruining his fucking life. "How about we go look at clothes or something?"

"Are you saying I dress horribly?" Ten gave him attitude. What's wrong with people these days?

"I didn't say that for gods sake!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

WORST DATE EVER.

"Ten please, just let's go, it's a date."

Ten smiled suddenly and went onto grab his arm. "Okay."

"Are you bipolar or something?"

"No! I just like it when you say it's a date."  
Ten snuggled all up in his arm, basically hugging it. "You have strong arms."

"Well yeah, I'm strong." Johnny shrugged mentally fist bumping the air. I knew these bad boys would charm someone.

"Aren't you just the perfect guy?" Ten sighed as they started walking down the road to an unknown location. Just happy to be in each other's company, you know? "You're handsome, tall, strong, you have a cute smile that you don't show very often... you should smile more Johnny." Oh, how sweet. Johnny feels like he just turned into mush. He can't do cute....

"You're pretty cute yourself."

"That sounded very fake."

"No no, I really do think you’re cute... when you're not harassing me." Johnny added that last part because this is getting too much for his cringe meter.

"When do I look cute?"

Johnny looked briefly at Ten, who hung on his arm like a koala. "Right now."

"So I look good without glasses and choker? That's a confidence booster."

"To be honest, you'd look good with a tin foil hat and a grandma sweater." Well, maybe that's a bit of an overstatement but whatever Johnny's life is all about exaggerating shit.

"Thank you, Johnny."

"You're welcome."

"Can I grab your butt."

"Never mind you're ugly."

 

Time flies by when you're with someone that makes you laugh. Yeah well, Johnny feels like he's been thrown into hell and he can't see the time when he's getting out. It's all fun and games until someone (Ten) starts going into sex shops looking for "how to gay 101". It's embarrassing and humiliating. He wants to rip his eyes out cause the things he'd seen..... *shudders*

"Ooooh listen! It's rough!"

"Ten no."

"TEN YES!"

Johnny had never seen someone dance a sad song about never having the opportunity to confess with such a bright smile. Johnny was getting sad the more he thought he had to keep up with Ten's randomness in the future when they get married and have a kid named Mark. Haha. He totally did not imagine marrying Ten. Let's ignore that, please.

"I love this song!"

"Yeah, well please stop."

"No way!"

"Please?"

"Okay I'm tired." Ten got a few stares but he didn't care. He only cared that his faves were playing on the radio. GET THAT PROMO, GIRLIES.

Moving on. Johnny's okay, he thinks. He might have lost a few brain cells but that's okay, right? Haha. Help.

They went to a very economic, but well known for its delicious food, restaurant. They agreed on splitting the pay because it's fair, even if Johnny insisted on paying for the both of them but Ten's stubborn. He'll pay for ice cream though, Ten agreed on that.

They hardly talked at all over dinner, there was food on the table, what could they possibly talk about? Anyways, people say spaghetti is a terrible food to eat on dates. Johnny begs to differ. You gotta see how messy your date is before you commit. Ten's disastrous and Johnny would've been disgusted if Ten weren't so cute with his cheeks full. So disgustingly cute. How can one look cute being disgusting? And how can Johnny learn? Because that gets you around in life. Is Johnny gushing too much? Because if he is he doesn't care honestly. He just needs to vent his feelings to someone that isn't Ten. Because then, Ten will get a thousand times more concise and Johnny might have a heart attack and god forbid, he might even send nudes. #whipped

So that's all the uneventful dinner, if you exclude Ten's attempt on playing footsies. Johnny doesn't do footsies.

  
"Okay bitch, buy me my damn ice cream." Ten wiped his mouth with the napkins. So much grease. Well one can't expect no grease on spaghetti, that spaghetti's charm. It probably should've been a smarter idea to eat chef boyardee's at home. But he doesn't really care about grease unless Ten kisses him with his lips covered in it. He wiped his mouth as well, drinking the remaining of his water before they headed out.

"With that attitude you ain't getting no motherfuckin ice cream, hoe."

"Fine, can you please buy me ice cream, Johnny? Thank youuu!" Okay ten can act a hundred times cuter than he already is. Johnny wants to stop his heart from exploding.

"O-okay." You little shit, you stuttered.

  
Ice cream was a bad idea. Ten got a popsicle. Lol. A popsicle. Can Ten not look like he's sucking dicc? He's doing it on purpose, Johnny knows! Ten can't possibly be sucking on that damn thing like that and not have a motive behind it. Whatever, Johnny's totally not looking. He really isn't! He's too busy controlling his mind into thinking of someone gross. YUTA! Yuta's gross.

.... it worked!

Try it some time you pervs.

They were both sitting on a bench near the river, enjoying the nights breeze. And Johnny not seeing the time when he gets to go home and knock out on his bed.

"Hey, Johnny?"

Johnny hummed not taking his eyes off his small cup of vanilla ice cream.

"Do you think I'll be famous some day?"

"God no, you'd only ruin your image."

"That's true. Do you think I'll at least be able to be a dancer?"

"Sure, you're amazing at dance so..."

"Thanks, dude."

"No problem, dude."

"Can I touch your butt?"

"No."

"Wanna touch mine?"

"No."

"This is the most boring date ever."

"Let's not go out again, then." Johnny shrugged looking at Ten and thanks to god finding out he was done with his popsicle. "If it's so boring."

"No, because I like you and I wanna spend time with you."

Johnny's face flushed but because it was night time it didn't show and he was so thankful because the last thing he needs right now is Ten bothering him. "Ah."

"Do you like me too?"

"No."

BITCH WHAT THE FUCK BE HONEST.

"Ohhh so you really despise me."

"No."

Ten furrowed his brows at him. "What is it then? It's either you like me or you don't."

"I..." Johnny looked at the moon, God please. "I like you, too. Why do you think I asked you out on a date?" Well it's out in the open air, before Johnny could completely admit it to himself he admitted it to Ten.

"I don't know."

Johnny stayed silent and then looked at Ten again. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Uh, yeah duh."

Johnny rolled his eyes and stood up, disposing of his half eaten ice cream and Ten's trash. "Lead the way."

The walk was very familiar... and there's no way Ten lives near him because that will only ruin him further. Because! I don't know, maybe he'll somehow bump into him one day and Ten will kidnap him and harass him. That's an exaggeration. He just feels weird.

"This is my stop."

Well isn't the world great.

Ten lives a block away from his dorm. Ha. That's funny. The building was similar to his, only a little bit smaller.

"Oh okay."

"Do you wanna come in?" Ten wiggles his brows.

"No, I gotta go home."

"Oh do you live far?"

Johnny shook his head. "Actually, around here."

"Really? How come I have seen you around?"

"I don't go out often."

"That explains it."

Before Ten could go inside or whatever Johnny had something to say. The day Ten got kicked out of his dance team he'd actually done something to help. Ten looked absolutely crushed about it and he wanted to make him feel better so.

"Uh, Ten?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay uhm, I talked to Taeyong about you and actually his uncle owns a dance school, it's like a huge building-"

"You didn't." Ten said in disbelief.

"So Taeyong talked to him and how you're such a great dancer that his uncle is offering you to go there for free and dance whenever you like."

"Holy shit, you just became even more perfect." Ten threw himself forward and hugged Johnny tightly. Johnny returned the hug, wrapping his arms around his midriff.

"What do you say? I can take you there some day with Taeyong."

"Yes yes! Thank you! Oh my god, no one has ever done something so big for me... well my mom gave birth to me but yeah this- THANK YOU."

"You're welcome." Ten smelled nice, even after a day of walking around and randomly dancing in stores. "You're so nice, Johnny." Ten pulled apart. "Now all that's left is a dog."

"Here you go again."

"I'm joking."

"Yeah, well-"

Johnny was cut off by this bitch kissing him again even after he told him he was kissing him again because ew germs. Or more like ew I feel like running away screaming because this is too much for me because my heart is actually about to break out of my chest. Ish.

Again, that's enough. Ten pulled away with a huge smile on his face. Okay so it was just a kiss, no obscene tongue stuff. Johnny still felt like jumping around. He's such a teenage girl, it's not even funny anymore. Actually, it is.

"I'll get going now." Johnny scratched the back of his head awkwardly smiling.

"See you later then."

  
Johnny screamed into his pillow when he went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking three days to update, things happen. Andddd this chapter was a bitch to write. Yesterday I got a surge of energy to finish it and voila! It's mostly me talking shit but it's a date I guess. Excuse any grammatical errors cause I didn't proof read this. By the way, I am now a thousand percent sure Gfriend has consumed my soul and Umji is actually my bias wrecker. Eunha watch out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: so you got the hots for me ay?

Parrotsarelife: not the hots

Veryhotsexyten: you said you liked me

Parrotsarelife: that doesn't mean I have "the hots" for you

Veryhotsexyten: yeah it does

Parrotsarelife: -.-

Parrotsarelife: no it doesn't

Veryhotsexyten: admit ittttt

Parrotsarelife: I've got nothing to admit

Parrotsarelife: I already admitted what I needed to admit

Parrotsarelife: and not gonna lie I'm regretting it

Parrotsarelife: ugly

Veryhotsexyten: but you said I'm cute!

Parrotsarelife: then I said "never mind you're ugly."

Veryhotsexyten: so you like an ugly boy

Parrotsarelife: pretty much

Parrotsarelife: \o/

Parrotsarelife: change the topic

Parrotsarelife: you're good at doing that

Veryhotsexyten: do you like chocolate?

Parrotsarelife: yes?

Veryhotsexyten: do you you like it melted?

Parrotsarelife: I guess?

Veryhotsexyten: what if i pour melted chocolate all over myself?

Parrotsarelife: then you'd be dirty and burnt

Parrotsarelife: hot chocolate is painful on the skin

Parrotsarelife: call me I'll take you to the hospital to treat your burns

Veryhotsexyten: @_@

Veryhotsexyten: smart ass

Parrotsarelife: OuO

Veryhotsexyten: what if! I put Nutella on myself

Parrotsarelife: then that's you're problem, you'd be eaten away by ants

Veryhotsexyten: S M A R T A S S

Veryhotsexyten: you're no fun

Veryhotsexyten: I hate you

Parrotsarelife: lol

Veryhotsexyten: have you heard despacito?

Parrotsarelife: that Justin Bieber song?

Veryhotsexyten: IT IS NOT A JUSTIN BIEBER SONG

Veryhotsexyten: i am offended

Veryhotsexyten: Justin ruined the song

Veryhotsexyten: anyways have you listened to it?

Parrotsarelife: hold your horses homie

Parrotsarelife: I've listened to it, yes

Veryhotsexyten: do you know what they say?

Parrotsarelife: yes.

Veryhotsexyten: I dedicate that song to you

Parrotsarelife: you're not from puerto rico

Veryhotsexyten: OKAY

Veryhotsexyten: but "lets do it on beach in Puerto Rico"

Parrotsarelife: do what?

Parrotsarelife: oh oh oh

Parrotsarelife: let's make a party in the beach

Parrotsarelife: we can invite Taeyong and Yuta and Hansol and Jaehyun

Veryhotsexyten: @_@

Parrotsarelife: lol

Parrotsarelife: I know you're making advances

Parrotsarelife: the answers no

Veryhotsexyten: are you a nun or something

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: you're favorite word seems to be "no"

Parrotsarelife: yes

Veryhotsexyten: anyways

Veryhotsexyten: about the i like you

Parrotsarelife: oh no

Parrotsarelife: do you not mean it?

Veryhotsexyten: what?

Veryhotsexyten: no idiot

Veryhotsexyten: of course I meant it

Veryhotsexyten: I do like you

Veryhotsexyten: A LOOOOOOOT

Veryhotsexyten: seriously

Veryhotsexyten: this has to be bad for my health

Veryhotsexyten: but yeah whatever

Veryhotsexyten: what does that make us?

Veryhotsexyten: we like each other and .....?

Parrotsarelife: uh i don't know

Parrotsarelife: I didn't think this far

Parrotsarelife: I kinda like where we're at right now

Parrotsarelife: did you want something else?

Veryhotsexyten: I mean duuuuuuh

Veryhotsexyten: we confessed to each other

Veryhotsexyten: rather unromantically

Veryhotsexyten: but we did

Veryhotsexyten: so what happens after that?

Parrotsarelife: you thought it wasn't romantic?

Parrotsarelife: I thought it was cute

Veryhotsexyten: you didn't get on one knee

Parrotsarelife: I wasn't proposing Ten -.-

Veryhotsexyten: so?

Veryhotsexyten: be creative bitch

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: you're emotionally constipated right?

Parrotsarelife: NO

Parrotsarelife: if I was I wouldn't have said I liked you, you hoe

Veryhotsexyten: whatever you dollar prostitute

Parrotsarelife: I'm expensive, excuse you

Veryhotsexyten: how much for a boob job?

Parrotsarelife: I have no boobs

Veryhotsexyten: you gotta give me a discount then

Parrotsarelife: I don't give discounts

Veryhotsexyten: I'm sure you can make an exception for me

Parrotsarelife: no I really can't

Veryhotsexyten: DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?

Parrotsarelife: a dime prostitute?

Veryhotsexyten: very funny

Parrotsarelife: ikr

Parrotsarelife: but what is it that you want?

Veryhotsexyten: you to succ my dicc

Parrotsarelife: never in a million years

Parrotsarelife: any other thing?

Veryhotsexyten: I don't want to say it

Veryhotsexyten: because I'm always the one initiating stuff

Veryhotsexyten: you're constipated Johnny

Veryhotsexyten: don't deny it

Veryhotsexyten: do you want some emotional laxatives?

Parrotsarelife: don't be stupid Ten

Parrotsarelife: I initiate our mutual hate

Parrotsarelife: but that aside

Parrotsarelife: okay I knowwww what you mean but

Parrotsarelife: isn't this moving too fast?

Veryhotsexyten: we've seen each other only three times but, we've known each other longer.

Veryhotsexyten: I don't know about you

Parrotsarelife: but I'm feeling 22

Veryhotsexyten: again?

Parrotsarelife: sorry

Veryhotsexyten: I liked you before I even saw you

Veryhotsexyten: you being hot was like a bonus

Veryhotsexyten: ;)

Parrotsarelife: yeah yeah I get it

Parrotsarelife: I liked you too

Veryhotsexyten: I KNEW IT

Veryhotsexyten: I HAVE THE PERSONALITY TO BACK MY GORGEOUS LOOKS

Parrotsarelife: conceited much?

Veryhotsexyten: shut up you incubus

Parrotsarelife: okay?

Veryhotsexyten: so ask me it.

Parrotsarelife: do you like bananas?

Veryhotsexyten: I'm serious

Parrotsarelife: do you wanna come over for tea?

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny

Parrotsarelife: what?

Veryhotsexyten: forget it

Veryhotsexyten: I'll get going now

Parrotsarelife: wait wait!

Parrotsarelife: I don't think it's right to do it over text.

Veryhotsexyten: so when

Parrotsarelife: I'll come over yours if it's okay?

Veryhotsexyten: when?

Parrotsarelife: when I'm done with finals this week.

Veryhotsexyten: ooooo, when?

Veryhotsexyten: actually I have finals this week too

Veryhotsexyten: kill me

Veryhotsexyten: I finish Wednesday, you?

Parrotsarelife: Thursday

Parrotsarelife: so I'll go over Thursday night

Veryhotsexyten: oooo at night? ;)

Parrotsarelife: get your mind out of the gutter

Veryhotsexyten: one shot one chance

Parrotsarelife: are you making bap references?

Veryhotsexyten: yes.

Parrotsarelife: unbelievable

Veryhotsexyten: you gotta stand my song references if you wanna get with me

Parrotsarelife: you're forcing me to get with you

Veryhotsexyten: like you don't want it

Parrotsarelife: @_@

Parrotsarelife: anyways yes, Thursday night

Veryhotsexyten: great

Veryhotsexyten: I'll be waiting, my love

Parrotsarelife: don't ever call me that

Veryhotsexyten: what do you prefer? Babe or my love?

Parrotsarelife: neither

Veryhotsexyten: you gotta choose

Parrotsarelife: N E I T H E R

Veryhotsexyten: but we gotta use pet names!

Parrotsarelife: can I call you ugly

Veryhotsexyten: no

Parrotsarelife: but that's a pet name

Veryhotsexyten: ugly is not a pet name

Parrotsarelife: ugly Betty is

Parrotsarelife: I can call you ugly Tennie

Veryhotsexyten: if you wanna die sure go ahead

Parrotsarelife: wb snake?

Veryhotsexyten: you're testing my patience.

Parrotsarelife: lol

Parrotsarelife: anyways

Parrotsarelife: let's study so we don't flunk

Parrotsarelife: ttyl

Veryhotsexyten: ttylxox

Parrotsarelife: another song reference?

Veryhotsexyten: yep

Parrotsarelife: -.-

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: ashdjfkkfl

Parrotsarelife: how's studying going?

Veryhotsexyten: can you set me on fire?

Parrotsarelife: that bad?

Veryhotsexyten: math is killing me slowly

Parrotsarelife: sucks for you

Veryhotsexyten: thanks that makes me feel so much better

Parrotsarelife: I'm not here to console you lol

Veryhotsexyten: you're so supportive why do I even like you

Parrotsarelife: beats me

Veryhotsexyten: I hate you

Parrotsarelife: thanks

Parrotsarelife: that makes me happy

Veryhotsexyten: ugh you're so annoying

Parrotsarelife: so, why do you keep talking to me lol

Veryhotsexyten: same reason why you keep taking to me

Parrotsarelife: because I'm bored?

Veryhotsexyten: no

Veryhotsexyten: idiot

Parrotsarelife: ahAHHAHAHAHHA

Parrotsarelife: actually I'm doing bad in history right now

Parrotsarelife: I'm just trynna have fun

Veryhotsexyten: sucks for you

Parrotsarelife: you can't copy me!

Veryhotsexyten: I just did

Veryhotsexyten: but really set me on fire

Veryhotsexyten: I hate studying

Veryhotsexyten: I wanna live under a bridge

Parrotsarelife: dream bigger

Parrotsarelife: at least aim for a carton box

Veryhotsexyten: I hate math

Parrotsarelife: I hate math too

Veryhotsexyten: really?

Veryhotsexyten: lets live together in that box

Veryhotsexyten: and talk about our mutual hate for it

Parrotsarelife: no thanks

Parrotsarelife: I'm aiming for a trash can

Veryhotsexyten: we can be neighbors!

Parrotsarelife: sure

Veryhotsexyten: DONE DEALY

Parrotsarelife: but study hard

Parrotsarelife: I know you have it in you to do good

Parrotsarelife: you don't really want to be a disappointment

Veryhotsexyten: gee thanks

Parrotsarelife: I'm saying this because I care

Veryhotsexyten: you're saying it cause you wanna get rid of me

Parrotsarelife: that too

Parrotsarelife: but you gotta study

Parrotsarelife: I'm not marrying a failure

Veryhotsexyten: so you're already thinking of marriage? ;)

Veryhotsexyten: did you think of the honey moon?

Parrotsarelife: ugh no

Parrotsarelife: I'm gonna be a virgin for the rest of my life

Veryhotsexyten: apparently you aren't a virgin mr John.

Parrotsarelife: oh yeah I'm not

Parrotsarelife: I forgot

Veryhotsexyten: must have been boring lol

Veryhotsexyten: was it boring?

Parrotsarelife: obviously

Parrotsarelife: that's how I found out I'm gay

Veryhotsexyten: how did you even get hard

Parrotsarelife: don't ask.

Veryhotsexyten: I asked

Parrotsarelife: I'm not answering

Veryhotsexyten: fine fine

Parrotsarelife: go study

Veryhotsexyten: I took a break

Parrotsarelife: then go meditate or something

Veryhotsexyten: why do you wanna get rid of me?????????

Parrotsarelife: because I have a history exam tomorrow and I don't want to fail

Veryhotsexyten: a few minutes aren't gonna hurt

Parrotsarelife: your few minutes always turn into hours of nonsense talk

Veryhotsexyten: you hurt me

Parrotsarelife: the truth hurts

Veryhotsexyten: you enjoy though, right?

Parrotsarelife: yeah sure

Parrotsarelife: sometimes

Veryhotsexyten: all the time

Parrotsarelife: fine all the time

Veryhotsexyten: because you like me and wanna be with me forever

Parrotsarelife: you're taking it too far

Veryhotsexyten: ain't that the truth though

Veryhotsexyten: lol

Parrotsarelife: nope

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny

Veryhotsexyten: what do you wanna be?

Parrotsarelife: ??

Veryhotsexyten: like what do you wanna study in college?

Parrotsarelife: I don't know

Parrotsarelife: I haven't thought of it

Veryhotsexyten: ah

Veryhotsexyten: babe I hate to cut this short but I'll flunk if I don't study

Parrotsarelife: don't call me babe

Parrotsarelife: good luck

Veryhotsexyten: can I get a good luck kiss?

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: oh pleaseeee

Parrotsarelife: I'm not going out just to give you a kiss

Veryhotsexyten: why not?

Veryhotsexyten: you said you didn't live far

Parrotsarelife: because no

Parrotsarelife: I gotta study too

Veryhotsexyten: what about tomorrow? It's my last exam? Meet me before school starts

Parrotsarelife: I'll think about it

Veryhotsexyten: Do it

Veryhotsexyten: please

Veryhotsexyten: for me

Veryhotsexyten: TT

Parrotsarelife: I'll think about it

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

  
-

  
The next morning Johnny woke up with a huge burden on his shoulders. He needed to get good grades, not only to please his parents but .... yeah only to please his parents. He could care less about history or dead people who aren't the least bit related to him. History sucks.

So he thought that a good luck kiss wasn't such a bad idea. Don't judge him for wanting to kiss Ten. He needed a good luck something for history. He needed all the luck he could get for history, cause history sucks.

 

_Parrotsarelife: meet me at the front of your school_

_Parrotsarelife: I'm already here and I don't wanna be late for school_

_Veryhotsexyten: I'll be out in a bit_

 

Johnny saw Ten running cutely from the inside of the building and smiled widely at him. "Aren't you a little too excited?" Johnny asked as soon as Ten was within hearing distance. Ten hugged him when he got close enough. Johnny hugged him back, burying his face in his soft silky hair for a few seconds before they broke apart.

"Aren't you a little too smiley?" Ten shot back. "We got finals, why are we smiling?"

"I don't know."

"Alright do what you came to do."

Johnny grabbed Ten's face between his hands and leaned down, closing the distance between them. Bold move, Johnnyto. This is the boldest thing he'd done in his life. He closed his eyes as their lips touched and felt as Ten's arms wrapped around his neck. He could die like this. No seriously, he thinks he's going on cardiac arrest. Johnny thinks he likes kissing Ten. More so when Ten takes the initiative to nibble on his bottom lip gently. It's official, he's gonna die. Before Johnny could go any further someone annoying interrupted them and made them pull apart.

"Oh look the love birds." Fucking Jaehyun, ruining everything. "Don't you have a school to go to Johnny?"

"Go to hell, Yoonoh."

"I CHANGED MY NAME LEGALLY!"

"Oh boohoo, shut the fuck up, once Yoonoh always Yoonoh, Jung Yoonoh."

"I'm gonna tell Taeyong you're bullying me!"

"What's he gonna do? Spank me?"

"I'd rather he not, that's my job." Ten cut in, making Jaehyun and Johnny, the two J's, look at him in complete utter disgust.

"I don't wanna hear about your sex habits."

"Shut up, Jaehyun, you've done worse, in public."

"Will you ever let that go?"

"No."

"GET OVER IT."

Jaehyun and Johnny held a state off. "I'm telling Taeyong about your porn history."

Jaehyun gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Guys I'm right here." Ten waved his arms. "How can you ignore the cute face?"

"You're ugly." Jaehyun said.

"You're uglier!"

"Great comeback, Ten."

"Alright stop, you're not ugly, Ten."

"Uhm WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"You're ugly, Yoonoh."

"I AM JUNG JAEHYUN."

"Good luck, Ten." Johnny patted the younger's shoulder, done with the stupid arguments, then turned to walk in the direction of his doom. Aka history final. "Hope you flunk, Jaehyun."

"Good luck Johnny!"

"Fuck you, Johnny."

 

Johnny hates Jung Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingggff 
> 
> Did y'all notice I love kisses?


	28. Chapter 28

Finally finishing his last English exam Johnny felt like throwing a party. Of course that party would be only him and a bag of Doritos cause, what is having friends? All of them have significant others that are more important than him. Actually Yuta has two boyfriends now. You remember Sicheng from the pizza place? Yeah he's with Yuta now, poor kid. Hansol was more than okay with it, he's good friends with Sicheng cause he doesn't like Sicheng like that, he's too pure. Taeyong and Jaehyun remain being disgustingly horny everywhere. You would think Taeyong would be a saint when you get to know him... YOU ARE WRONG. One time Johnny read his diary, as a dare, big mistake. That was like reading fifty shades of TY. He only likes the mom shade, you know? Rosy pink, caring and loving. He doesn't need to know the rest.

But moving on, English was a pretty easy subject for him the only difficulty for him during class was staying awake. But now he's free, like a bird... not a turkey. He stretched his long limbs when walking out the door and threw the mechanical pencil in the traschan. GOODBYE MOTHERFUCKER. Now thinking about it that wasn't a smart idea cause the pencil was new, straight out of the packet. And y'all know how annoying it is using a pencil that has no eraser. Whatever, he won't be writing anything on paper for some time. His butt was hurting, he was in the classroom on that damn chair for a whole hour. Those chairs are made from hell. If y'all want students to pay attention at least put some damn patting on those monsters.

Johnny inhaled the fresh air outside only to realize that it fucking stinks. Did something die here??????? Probably. He wouldn't be surprised if there were students dying on the side of the road, those exams were hell to go through. All in all, Johnny is happy to be out of that madhouse were students looked like zombies. Including Johnny.

He was doing alright until he remembered that tonight shit was going down. Oh no, he doesn't want shit to go down. He likes his shit to stay where it is. Another fucking thing he has to worry about, why did he keep replying to Ten's crazy texts at first. Everything escalated so quickly he didn't even have time to think about it. Sure they've known each other for about five months or whatever, who's counting? But do they really know each other? Oh god. There's mutual PHYSICAL attraction.... but is there any emotional one? WHAT DO I DO?!

He does know that he doesn't like when Ten is sad or is talking bad about himself. He likes when Ten is happy and smiling and laughing and looking at him and he likes it when Ten touches him. He thinks Ten is beautiful, yeah of course, who wouldn't? He's gorgeous. Ten is just so much for him, he's too good to be true... not counting in his kinks and stuff. He's pretty and talented, has a beautiful smile... he's banging, okay? How would someone like that like Johnny? Cause okay, Johnny's not ugly, he knows that, he's pretty handsome is he may say so himself. But there's not a thing he's good at, he's good at eating... is that a talent?

So maybe he's a little insecure. Dammit. Why are you creating drama in your head?

Maybe he does have emotional feelings toward Ten. Johnny wants to die. When did he become a pussy. If someone hears his thoughts he'll gladly stan himself with a spoon.

"Johnny!" Johnny grimaced, why now? Why can't he be alone for a single second. He turned around with a fake smile to be greeted with Yuta and Sicheng, you know his new Chinese boyfriend.

"Yuta... hahaha." Johnny looks constipated.

"I was just following you cause you seemed so deep in thought, what's wrong?" Johnny looked at Yuta and then at Sicheng and then back at Yuta. Yuta seemed to understand. "Oh, him?" He pointed at his second boyfriend. "He doesn't understand what we're saying, don't worry."

"Either way I'm not telling you, trusting you is like trusting Satan with my soul."

"Fine! Mr Grumpy, I'm taking Sicheng out on a date... see if I can get some tonight." Yuta winked and walked past him.

Johnny continued on his way to his lonely dorm to take a much needed nap. He's tired, mentally and physically. Heh. Because he barely got any sleep this week. Damn finals, always messing up my sleeping schedules. He needs his beauty sleep before he has to ruin his life forever. Why is Ten making him do this? Does Ten like seeing him suffer? Is he a masochist? Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised. Ten is everything that's wrong in this world. How to organize your thoughts? He's more stressed then when he was studying.

There's nothing better than a four hour nap (lol) after taking exams and worrying your ass off. All he needs now is a big hamburger with tons of bacon. Cause he likes his hamburger to rise his cholesterol levels. With a nice side of French fries. And a tall glass of coke. And maybe a cookie.... and ice cream.... apple pie?

Okay so it's the afternoon and he's kinda freaking out. Should he show up empty handed? Does he need to buy something? Does he bring candy or something? Should he buy pizza? Ooh pizza sounds nice right now. He's hungry. Oh fuck, he didn't eat. What should he do? Ten didn't say anything about bringing something but it's gonna be so awkward. Is he supposed to ask and leave? Oh Jesus, why didn't you bless me with common sense?

What if he brings over a movie? Right? Wait, does Ten even have a TV? He doesn't know. Okay, maybe he'll just ask and leave. Like a fucking douche, Johnny what are you thinking bruh?

One more problem... what the hell should he wear? Oh why didn't he think of it before? He's such a loser. Should he wear long sleeves? What about shoes? You know what about a dress? The ones pole dancers wear. He's a train wreck.

Whateves, he'll just take a shower and figure the rest out when he's standing naked in his room. He also needs to brush his teeth cause, well he wants to try his best.... like always lol. Okay so, Johnny's a try hard... whatever. Like you aren't, loser.

He's made a mental list of things he's not doing tonight.

1\. Stutter  
2\. Give in to his body's urges   
3\. Drink soda.... in case of gasses  
4\. Kissing.... because people know when two people that like each other are in an empty room and they kiss things lead to unholy things and/or thoughts  
7\. I don't know  
8\. His mental list is going to shit

  
He has decided on a plain white t-shirt and some jeans. Cause plain is always good. Plain looks amazing on him, not boasting lol. His hair as always, silky and fabulous. Again, not boasting. He looks good. He feels good. He thinks everything's gonna be good. Cause he's got that good good. Yeaaaaaaaa.

So he sat on his small couch contemplating in when to leave. Johnny makes a deal out of everything, have you noticed? It's a bad habit.

 

_Parrotsarelife: can I come over?_

_Veryhotsexyten: can you give me like ten minutes? I'm not done getting ready._

_What's he gotta get ready for? He's at his place._

_Parrotsarelife: ok._

 

He hates this already. The nerves are getting to him, his heart is racing and FUCK NO BITCH YOU ARE NOT ABOUT TO SWEAT YOU JUST TOOK A DAMN SHOWER. He's hungry, he's nervous, he would shit his pants if it weren't for the fact that he DID NOT EVEN HAVE BREAKFAST. Oh this is good, he's gonna die in the middle of the damn question. Actually that'd be good. Because then he wouldn't have to worry about anything other than worshipping God every second of his eternity.... or you know, burn in hell like he's destined to. That took a dark turn.

"God, please forgive all my sins and all my malicious thoughts, I've been a very bad human being, clothe my dark soul with white robes-"

 

_Veryhotsexyten: okay I'm done_

_Veryhotsexyten: DONE DONE DIGGY DONE DONE_

_Veryhotsexyten: yo come over I'm done_

_Veryhotsexyten: hellooooooo_

_Veryhotsexyten: answer me you stupid bitch_

_Veryhotsexyten: are we not on speaking terms?_

_Veryhotsexyten: should I send smoke signals?_

 

"Please kill Ten and take him out of my way. Amen."

So maybe after praying for Ten's death he might've controlled his heart beat. Of course he's still a little nervous. He's about to be with Ten. Alone. In the privacy of his dorm. Alone. With Ten. THIS IS NOT GOOD. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. His thought process is all over the place, excuse his ass.

But whatever it's his time to shine! Kind of.

 

_Parrotsarelife: On my way hoe_

  
-

  
So maybe coming here was not a good idea. Ten looked extra beautiful. Fuck him. Why would he try?! He's in his home! Making it official is not a good reason to dress up! I mean he isn't dressed up formally but he's hot. And of course he's wearing a dog collar. That's what Johnny's gonna call chokers from now on. That's what they look like anyway. So imagine this. Skinny jeans, sleeveless top, choker, glasses. Plain and simple may look good on Johnny but on Ten looks magnificent. Sin on legs. That's what Ten is.

"Hello Johnny boy." Ten opened the door all flirty and smiley. Honestly, fuck him. How can someone possess so much hotness, God this is unfair. You could've at least made him cross eyed or something. Oh yes, the only downfall of being Ten's ????????????? Is that you gotta keep up with his stupidness and pervyness.

"Hi."

"Well what are you doing standing there? Come in." Ten opened the door wider, stepping aside. "Take off your shoes, though."

Johnny nodded and did as told. He followed Ten over to the living room and wow. This place is way nicer than his. It is decent sized, his patents must pay for it. At least Ten's parents chose a nice place. Johnny's is falling apart with all the cracks on the ceiling and shit. Lol. It's still a roof over his head tho, you should be thankful, you piece of shit.

"Johnny baby, come sit with me, let's talk."

Again Johnny did as told because he apparently he's a puppet. He does was he's asked to do, you're so easy boy. You're like a doll boy.

"Can you not say my name and add a name after it?" Johnny huffed as he sat down on the couch with Ten. Side by side. Again, too close for comfort. Johnny hAtes living.

"Why not? It's cute."

"It is not."

"Why are you always so serious, like dude loosen up, do you have a stick up your ass or something?" Ten smirked. "Or do you want something up your ass?" REALLY, FUCK HIM.

"Shut up, you deformed asshole."

Ten is so incredibly annoying but so incredibly handsome. Johnny's stuck between feeling exasperated or impressed. Ten will always be a mystery, a dirty pervy mystery.

"Want any water? Coffee? Tea? Condoms?"

"Jesus Christ, Ten, no I don't want anything." Johnny looked at him in disgust, though deep inside he knew he wasn't disgusted at all. Just amused. Though, he's not nervous anymore, he's kind of past that stage.

"Suit yourself."

How to bring up the question. How's he supposed to bring up the question? They're all over the place. Johnny brushed his hair back, a nervous habit.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Ten scooted closer. ALL UP AND PERSONAL BACK OFF.

"No."

"Oh." Ten scooted back. "You look good today, you have that "I'm finally done with exams" glow."

"Thanks, you too."

"Sooooo."

Johnny cleared his throat and turned his body more in Ten's direction to look at him properly. "Uh, listen... we've known each other not for that long but it was enough for me to like you... a lot, we're already past the "I like you's" so to the point, I don't wanna be sappy. Wanna be my boyfriend? Maybe."

"Of course! Yes! I knew you were whipped."

"You know a lot of things, apparently."

"I know right, I'm a genius." Ten looked around patting his hands against his lap. "Wanna kiss or what?"

RULE NUMBER FOUR. ABORT MISSION. ABORT MISSION. JOHNNY LISTEN TO ME. DO NOT DO IT. JOHNNY!

"Okay."

Hi, Johnny Seo. It's your brain, I would like to tell you that you're a fucking piece of shit you dumb bitch. I'm gonna leave your sorry ass body. Fuck you, I'm gonna ruin you.

Too late.

  
Ten got on his knees and leaned his head up to meet Johnny's lips with his own. This was not like the other times where they start off real cute and innocent. Ten was quickly to take Johnny's bottom lip between his own to bite it gently. It was good... Johnny thinks. Okay, Ten has some way to make everything feel amazing, Johnny has to learn that. There's no one to interrupt them and Ten seized the opportunity to go further than the times before. Johnny opens his mouth as soon as Ten runs his tongue over his bottom lip. Ay that lip is getting more action than Johnny himself lol.

Kill Johnny for not listening to his brain, cause now he has a lap full of Ten and said boy is pulling his hair. Bitch my scalp hurts, take it easy. Ten pulled back, after the DNA exchange program, and smiled at Johnny. "Not much of a prude today are you, Johnny? You have a thing for my thighs..." Ten trailed off, looking down his Johnny's hands that were gripping on them.

"They feel nice."

"They best do, I'd be disappointed if they didn't." Ten let his weight rest on Johnny as he rested his head on his shoulder. "Say Johnny, I tried really hard today to look good and possibly make you pop a boner, did it work?"

Johnny laughed, actually laughed. He rested his arms in a more comfortable position, around Ten's waist. This felt awfully couple like, he doesn't know if he wants to cringe. "You look cute."

"Just cute?"

"You'd look hot with your glasses on."

"I knew I forgot something."

"I'm joking you look nice."

"Just nice?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"You made nut."

"How about... you made me lose my shit for a while?"

"That works too." Ten hummed. "So are you now my boyfriend?"

"That's what you agreed to, yes."

"Can I touch your butt now?" Ten pulled back to stare at his boyfriend. HAHAHAHAHA, cringe. "You touched my thighs, I'm entitled to touch your butt."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Ten, give up on the butt touching thing."

"But how am I supposed to make out comfortably?"

"You seemed to enjoy my hair so, shut up."

"I mean yeah, you're hair is great and all but I still wanna grab your butt."

"No butt."

"Yet." Ten smirked.

Please, set me on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHKYSDDGHHD IM SO AWKWARD FOR KISS SCENES JUST KNOW THEY PROBABLY KISSED VERY PASSIONATELY. Because they are very passionate people. I'm so greasy. Okay, sorry if I disappointed you guys. BUT LOOK THEYRE BOYFRIENDS! <3 tell me what you think ... if you hated it I'm sorry. :(
> 
> Excuse any errors, I finished this just now and it's almost 1am. TT


	29. Chapter 29

**Parrotsarelife is online**

**Veryhotsexyten is online**  

 

 

Parrotsarelife: I am about to commit murder

Parrotsarelife: send me letters to prison

Parrotsarelife: come visit me some time

Parrotsarelife: okay bye

Veryhotsexyten: why lmao

Parrotsarelife: fucking Yuta

Parrotsarelife: he got drunk and he's here on my couch

Parrotsarelife: crying

Parrotsarelife: because Sicheng went back to China for summer

Veryhotsexyten: doesn't he have Hansol?

Parrotsarelife: Hansol went back to his parents for the summer too

Veryhotsexyten: well... can't Yuta head back to Japan?

Parrotsarelife: please, that boy moved here to get away from his home life lol

Parrotsarelife: he doesn't get along well with them

Veryhotsexyten: oh

Veryhotsexyten: sucks for him then

Parrotsarelife: be a little more sensitive

Veryhotsexyten: yeah well you were talking about murdering him

Veryhotsexyten: how is that sensitive, Johnny Seo?

Parrotsarelife: that's cause that bitch slapped me when I threw him out of here

Veryhotsexyten: you deserved it you dumb bitch

Veryhotsexyten: how and why would you throw out a crying friend. A CRYING FRIEND

Parrotsarelife: I don't know

Parrotsarelife: he woke me up I was annoyed

Veryhotsexyten: remind me to not ever talk to you when you've just woken up

Parrotsarelife: oh no you're different, Ten

Parrotsarelife: I'll probably throw you out the window

Veryhotsexyten: my point exactly

Parrotsarelife: help me, please.

Veryhotsexyten: you're on your own dear.

Parrotsarelife: don't call me dear, I'm a man

Veryhotsexyten: you're on your own pissy

Parrotsarelife: please?

Veryhotsexyten: no, I'm dealing with my own shit

Veryhotsexyten: you didn't tell me Jaehyun was taking classes at Taeyong's uncle dance academy

Parrotsarelife: I thought it would be obvious?

Parrotsarelife: since Taeyong and Jaehyun together and all

Parrotsarelife: you know like boyfriends

Parrotsarelife: who sleep with each other in public

Parrotsarelife: but that's none of my business

Parrotsarelife: but nvm I'll call Taeyong over and have him help me with Yuta since you're a horrible boyfriend and won't help me

Veryhotsexyten: alright, babe

Parrotsarelife: don't call me babe

Veryhotsexyten: but we're already together, how are we supposed to be cute?

Parrotsarelife: here's an interesting idea

Parrotsarelife: we won't be cute

Veryhotsexyten: whatever. John.

Parrotsarelife: JOHNNY

Veryhotsexyten: J O H N

Parrotsarelife: I hate you

Veryhotsexyten: go suck a dick

Veryhotsexyten: on second thought

Veryhotsexyten: don't.

Veryhotsexyten: if you do, I'll personally chop off your dick

Parrotsarelife: aggressive much?

Veryhotsexyten: just setting the rules.

Parrotsarelife: oh so now we have rules?

Veryhotsexyten: yes bitch

Parrotsarelife: whatever.

Veryhotsexyten: wait I have a question

Veryhotsexyten: why the fuck haven't you given me your phone number?

Veryhotsexyten: we're together and all

Veryhotsexyten: and I don't even know your number

Parrotsarelife: lol

Parrotsarelife: okay

Parrotsarelife: ##-####-####

Parrotsarelife: call meeeee

Parrotsarelife: but not today

Parrotsarelife: I have a crying prostitute on my couch

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

  
_\-----_

  
From: Unknown number  
Save my number you sexy beast

 

To: Unknown number  
I don't know you  
And I have a boyfriend  
Who is probably a serial killer

 

From: Unknown number  
It's your boyfriend you dumbo

 

To: Main Hoe  
Oh Ten. Okay.  
Now don't talk to me.  
I have things to attend to.  
Like how Yuta is getting louder.  
Bye.

  
\-----

  
To: Taeyong Grey  
Hi, mom? Can you help me?

 

From: Taeyong Grey  
You always call me mom when things are bad  
What happened?

 

To: Taeyong Grey  
No I don't

 

From: Taeyong Grey  
....

To: Taeyong Grey

Okay so Yuta's here  
And he's crying and I need your help.  
Please?

 

From: Taeyong Grey  
HAHAHA  
No.

 

To: Taeyong Grey  
Please?  
I think I'll go insane with him here  
You don't have to take him to your place  
Just take care of him here or something  
He listens to you  
Not me  
Why did he even come here  
Taeyong?

 

From: Taeyong Grey  
Fine.  
I'm on my way.  
You owe me

 

  
We all know no one ever pays Taeyong back lol.

  
\-----

  
Johnny walked back and forth from the small kitchen to where Yuta sat. Which was like what? Three steps lol. It's not nice to make fun of how small his place is. I'm joking, it's two steps. Okay okay, maybe six. I don't know. Who counts? Not me. Yuta was crying rather loudly. And what I mean by crying is that he's actually yelling out profanities most of the time to express his feelings. His depressed little feelings.

"Okay Yuta?" Johnny approached the crying man in his couch, ready to comfort him in any way. Maybe pat his head and call him a good boy. Or whatever he's supposed to do.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Yuta yelled, making Johnny back up against a wall in fear that Yuta would actually snap and kill him. He's too young to die. In other situations he'd welcome death with open arms but not now. Everything's going well right now... if you exclude the depressed Yuta. Can he kill him when he's about to start his last year of high school?

"Man I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"You don't know what is like to lose the love of your life."

"In your case two of them." GOOD ONE LOL. Johnny what are you doing. Yuta glared at him through his tears. He probably doesn't see shit lol, maybe that's why he's staring at the lamp and not directly at him. "Right here, puta."

"It's Yuta."

"No, I really meant the puta part."

"Fuck you, Johnny."

"I tried to calm you down you'd only curse at me! What am I supposed to do?"

Yuta stared at him again. This time it was at him cause he stopped crying... a little. "Stay quiet or bring back Sicheng."

"What about Hansol?"

"HANSOL." And then the tears started flooding on his face again. "JI HANSOL YOU CHEATING PIECE OF SHIT."

"Weren't you cheating on him too?"

"He was okay with it!"

"Okay..."

"I caught him with this guy... Kun, he's like friends with Sicheng." Yuta stopped crying. "And I heard from Ten, who heard from Jinwoo, who heard from Sana, who heard from Eunbi, who heard from Jungkook that he's totally a hoe who's two timing this girl named Tzuyu or something like that. A total hoe."

Why does Yuta have C in all his classes.

"Maybe he thought you'd be okay with it."

"I don't share my boyfriend."

"ssss. Boyfriends."

"Whatever."

Johnny took the risk to sit on the chair near the couch to talk to Yuta from a relatively close distance. "I mean, you have two boyfriends, maybe Hansol thought you'd be open minded about it."

"I already told you Johnny, I don't share him."

"What about Sicheng?"

Yuta furrowed his brows. "No."

"You're being selfish."

"How is that selfish? I'm letting them get with all of this!"

"Yuta, believe or not, they have feelings."

"What's that?"

Oh god.

  
Taeyong barged in after a few minutes, saving Johnny from this madness. Oh his lord a savior. Thank you God for Lee Taeyong and his pink hair. You could've at least kept- whatever thank you.

"Yuta, what's wrong?"

"What is not wrong?! My Chinese boyfriend leaves to fucking China and my other boyfriend..... what's his name again?"

"Hansol!"

"YES HANSOL THAT SHIT BAG CHEATED ON ME."

"Now now, Yuta, you need to calm down." Taeyong patted Yuta's hair, like a mom would her 16 year old daughter crying over dudes.

"I WILL COMMIT ARSON ALL UP IN THIS BITCH."

"Please don't."

  
\-----

  
"You look like shit."

"Thanks, Ten." Johnny rubbed at his eyes. Taeyong was still at his place with Yuta making illegal threats. Johnny managed to sneak out and the only place he thought of going was Ten's place. "Can I come in?"

"Can you? Yes. May you? I don't know."

"Why did I even come here, I hate you."

"Just a warning, Jaehyun's here."

"Ugh great." Johnny came inside. Lol. And glared at Jaehyun, who was seated on top of the coffee table. Who the fuck does that. "Don't you have a home to go to?"

"I don't know, don't you? Boyfriend stealer."

"Taeyong is with Yuta."

"Yuta has given me blue balls all day."

Johnny raised a brow at him. "You're sleeping with Yuta too? IS THIS A DRAMA?- I have a headache." Johnny held his forehead in distress. What did he ever do to have friends who sleep with each other like it's no big deal. Jaehyun and Yuta? Seriously?

"No bitch, he stole my boyfriend."

"Taeyong is sleeping with him too?! Ten what is this madness? Are you with Yuta too? Tell me now."

"No one is with Yuta! Except Hansol and Sicheng.... and maybe the whole school, but not us, I'm just saying. I haven't seen Taeyong all day."

"Oh."

Johnny sat on the couch. "Ten can you give me water? I think I'm dehydrated."

"Okay."

"So you and Ten, huh?"

"Why?" Johnny looked at Jaehyun skeptically. "Are you planning to ruin it?"

Jaehyun laughed and hit his knee. Wow haha, what's so hysterical, Jung Yoonoh. "You ruin things to yourself Johnny, I don't have to do anything."

"You're evil, I hate you."

"I saw your boyfriend bending over today, he was stretching and then boom, he's folded in half." Jaehyun clapped his hands for dramatic effect. "He's really flexible Johnny, you better take advantage of that."

"Okay, we're not sexually involved, Yoonoh."

"FUCKING SHIT IT'S JAEHYUN! I CHANGED MY NAME LEGALLY." Jaehyun took a deep breath to calm down. "Anyway, Ten literally folds in half like, imagine how hot sex would be."

"Don't."

"What are you fellas talking about?" Ten asked handing Johnny a water bottle and proceeding to throw himself on his boyfriend. You know, sitting on his lap, like boyfriends do.

"Trash."

"Me."

"We were talking about how trashy Jaehyun is, for eyeing other people's boyfriends." Johnny glared.

"Bitch please, I stare at whatever it's in front of me and that ass was all up in my face."

"I came here to find peace."

"Wrong place, babe."

"So cute, babe and everything."

"Shut up Jaehyun."

"He called me by name! Can you say it again? I think I got a boner from excitement."

"Gross."

Johnny hugged Ten closer to him, finding a sense of calmness in his totally not calm partner. "Can you leave?"

"Why, do y'all wanna fuck?"

"No."

"Then I shall stay, since you left my boyfriend with Yuta's lunatic ass." Jaehyun seemed to remember something, gossip probably. "Hey, do you guys know Eunbi? Jung Eunbi?"

"Yeah, she's Hwang Eunbi's friend."

"She's a lesbian."

"Really!?"

"Yeah! Last day of school Soonyoung caught her in the girl's bathroom making out with Minatozaki Sana."

"What was he doing in the girls bathroom anyway?"

Jaehyun shrugged. "I don't know, I was just interested in the part of the two hot girls kissing in the bathroom."

"You're gay."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Jaehyun nodded. "But Eunbi is like really hot, choke me mommy."

"I'm lost." Johnny muttered.

"You're also not from our school."

"Shut up, Jaehyun."

 

  
You know what's painful? So one of his legs fell asleep from having Ten on his lap. He's also really hungry. Ten promised to order food but that was an hour ago and his phone remains on the other side of the room. Jaehyun and Ten are also discussing the younger's sex life wth Taeyong. Which is worse than any pain in the world. Apparently Taeyong has a tentacle dildo. Which is as weird as Yuta watching tentacle porn. If not weirder.

Seriously he must have been a terrible person in his past life to be hearing these things. Ten seemed immersed in it though, he hopes he's not taking any ideas.

"I'm gonna leave, I'm gonna check on Yuta and Taeyong." Johnny motioned for Ten to get up and when he didn't he nudged him. "Let me get up."

"Don't leave."

"As much as I love hearing Taeyong's kinks I really should check up on them to make sure Yuta really didn't set my place on fire."

"Fine." Ten got up. "But you gotta give me a kiss goodbye and call me tonight." Ten pouted.

"Ew."

"Shut up Jaehyun." Johnny flipped him off and leaned down to peck his boyfriend's lips before heading to the door. "I'll call you later."

"Please dooo."

"Bye bitches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a random chapter xD
> 
> Have y'all seen 8 simple rules?


	30. Chapter 30

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: idk if you know but

Veryhotsexyten: Jaehyun has been staring at my ass a lot

Veryhotsexyten: I feel very uncomfortable

Parrotsarelife: tell him that

Veryhotsexyten: are you not gonna protect my honor?

Parrotsarelife: can I protect it another time?

Parrotsarelife: I'm in the middle of watching a show

Veryhotsexyten: so is the show more important than me? your boyfriend?

Parrotsarelife: is this a trick question?

Veryhotsexyten: unbelievable

Parrotsarelife: what!

Parrotsarelife: of course you're more important?

Veryhotsexyten: why the question mark?

Parrotsarelife: I don't know...

Veryhotsexyten: I hate you

Parrotsarelife: listen Jaehyun is just a pervert who likes looking at things that move

Parrotsarelife: don't mind him

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny I feel uncomfortable

Veryhotsexyten: he's staring at me through the mirror

Parrotsarelife: what do you want me to do?

Veryhotsexyten: be my boyfriend and defend my honor wtf Johnny

Parrotsarelife: fine gosh

Parrotsarelife: I'll talk to him

Veryhotsexyten: thank you baby <3

Parrotsarelife: yeah whatever

Veryhotsexyten: what do you mean whatever?

Veryhotsexyten: dude can't you be a little bit more caring? You're so freaking indifferent

Parrotsarelife: am not

Veryhotsexyten: if I didn't like you you'd be single

Veryhotsexyten: pls be less like this

Veryhotsexyten: I want to know you care

Parrotsarelife: I do care I just know how Jaehyun is

Parrotsarelife: he's not interested in you

Parrotsarelife: he looked at Hansol at some point like that too

Veryhotsexyten: NOT THE POINT DUMBASS

Veryhotsexyten: I don't like how he's looking at me.

Veryhotsexyten: I can't even stretch freely

Parrotsarelife: do you want me to come with you?

Parrotsarelife: I'll be there from start to finish

Veryhotsexyten: yes please

Veryhotsexyten: I love it when you make decisions on your own

Veryhotsexyten: it's like you almost care enough

Parrotsarelife: shut up

Parrotsarelife: I do care, stupid

Veryhotsexyten: not enough

Parrotsarelife: yes, enough

Parrotsarelife: I'm the one that cut class just for you to "free your mind"

Parrotsarelife: I gave you my brownie and my strawberry shake

Parrotsarelife: I don't normally share food

Parrotsarelife: unless I care

Parrotsarelife: I went against myself to meet you at your dance thing

Parrotsarelife: I lied at first but still

Parrotsarelife: it counts

Parrotsarelife: I've tried making you feel better when you're being stupid

Parrotsarelife: I care.

Parrotsarelife: stupid.

Veryhotsexyten: you're so sweet

Parrotsarelife: and caring

Veryhotsexyten: and caring @_@

Parrotsarelife: I'm just not into all that lovey dovey stuff

Veryhotsexyten: lovey dovey dovey uh uh uh uh

Parrotsarelife: stop with the song references

Veryhotsexyten: STOP GIRL IN THE NAME OF LOVEEEEEE

Parrotsarelife: ten

Veryhotsexyten: number ten, vente mami

Parrotsarelife: this is what I get when I'm caring

Veryhotsexyten: I'm sorry I'm just kidding

Parrotsarelife: not funny

Veryhotsexyten: it kinda is actually xD

Parrotsarelife: you're so mean to me

Veryhotsexyten: [image attached]  


Veryhotsexyten: I'm really lonely without you

Veryhotsexyten: I'm bored

Veryhotsexyten: this break is an hour long or what

Veryhotsexyten: how do I look?

Parrotsarelife: nice

Parrotsarelife: before you ask "just nice?"

Parrotsarelife: you look cute really cute

Parrotsarelife: I almost sent heart eyes

Veryhotsexyten: wow that's a lot coming from you

Veryhotsexyten: I'm honored

Parrotsarelife: ha

Veryhotsexyten: now you send me something

Parrotsarelife: [image attached]  


Veryhotsexyten: ahaha hilarious -_-

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny

Parrotsarelife: fine

Parrotsarelife: [image attached]  


Parrotsarelife: a picture of me with a rare species

Veryhotsexyten: should've cropped that weirdo out

Parrotsarelife: too lazy

Veryhotsexyten: you look smoking by the way

Parrotsarelife: I'm not smoking

Parrotsarelife: I don't smoke

Veryhotsexyten: ~_~

Parrotsarelife: what

Veryhotsexyten: you look hot

Veryhotsexyten: I could just jump you

Parrotsarelife: please don't

Parrotsarelife: I like my personal space

Veryhotsexyten: seems like you don't know what that is in that picture

Veryhotsexyten: huh

Parrotsarelife: it's just a picture

Veryhotsexyten: and you're too close to Jaehyun

Parrotsarelife: who cares he has a boyfriend and I despise his ass

Veryhotsexyten: very true...

Veryhotsexyten: I still don't like it

Veryhotsexyten: you're mine

Parrotsarelife: since when am I an object

Parrotsarelife: DONT OBJECTIFY ME

Veryhotsexyten: stop being dramatic

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: drama queen

Parrotsarelife: thanks

Parrotsarelife: I try

Veryhotsexyten: it's not really a compliment

Parrotsarelife: I don't care

Veryhotsexyten: gotta get back to practice

Veryhotsexyten: see you later hottie <3

Veryhotsexyten: I send lots of kisses your way <3

Parrotsarelife: yeah bye.

Veryhotsexyten: @_@

Parrotsarelife: I receive them with open arms

Veryhotsexyten: SO NOW I COME TO YOU WITH OPEN ARMSSSSS

Parrotsarelife: ITS TIME TO STOP

Veryhotsexyten: it really is now

Veryhotsexyten: bye bye <3

 

 

**Veryhotsexyten is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Bye.
> 
> Lol joke. These days I've been updating late, hope y'all don't mind because I've been busy during the day~ so it's really hard to update on daytime. Especially on weekends lol. But thank you for leaving comments and kudos. <3 TT


	31. Chapter 31

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

Parrotsarelife: Yuta is here again

Parrotsarelife: he's a thousand times more aggressive today

Parrotsarelife: Taeyong's here though, he'll help me get through this hell

Parrotsarelife: so I won't be able to talk today until later maybe... if I don't get murdered

Veryhotsexyten: that's okay I'll call you later so we can talk :)

Parrotsarelife: Yuta kicked me on the ribs

Parrotsarelife: I'm speechless

Parrotsarelife: T_T

Veryhotsexyten: kick him back

Parrotsarelife: do you want me to die?

Veryhotsexyten: you look stronger than him

Parrotsarelife: it's not about strength

Parrotsarelife: it's about skills and techniques

Veryhotsexyten: good luck weakling

Parrotsarelife: shut up you rusty gnome

Veryhotsexyten: oh no you didn't

Parrotsarelife: oh yes I did

Veryhotsexyten: stupid

Parrotsarelife: moron

Veryhotsexyten: imbecile

Parrotsarelife: lowlife

Veryhotsexyten: take it back

Parrotsarelife: how about I give it back to you?

Veryhotsexyten: I hate you

Parrotsarelife: I hate you too

Parrotsarelife: anyways call me later bimbo

Parrotsarelife: :p

Veryhotsexyten: alright idiot

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

 

 

**8 hours later**

 

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parroarelife is offline**

 

Veryhotsexyten: how are things with Yuta?

Veryhotsexyten: I called you but you didn't pick up?

Veryhotsexyten: did he kill you?

 

  
**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

Parrotsarelife: hi

Parrotsarelife: this is Taeyong

Parrotsarelife: Johnny's sleeping

Veryhotsexyten: oh sorry for bothering then

Parrotsarelife: oh no no

Parrotsarelife: it's fine really

Parrotsarelife: Yuta left five minutes ago cause apparently Hansol's in town and wants to apologize

Parrotsarelife: I think they're gonna break up

Veryhotsexyten: oh i wish him the best, break ups are sad as hell

Parrotsarelife: he'll get over it

Parrotsarelife: he's broken up with like 28 loves of his life in the span of 3 years

Veryhotsexyten: he seemed so smitten for Hansol though

Veryhotsexyten: and Hansol for him

Parrotsarelife: maybe they'll work it out, who knows

Parrotsarelife: though, he really should commit to one person

Parrotsarelife: it's not fair for Hansol and Sicheng

Veryhotsexyten: true

Veryhotsexyten: how's Johnny, is he relaxed?

Parrotsarelife: I don't know

Parrotsarelife: I cooked them some food and he knocked out on the couch

Parrotsarelife: Yuta was a handful to control and Johnny got most of the hits

Veryhotsexyten: poor Johnny :(

Veryhotsexyten: is there anything I can do to help him?

Veryhotsexyten: like I don't know?

Veryhotsexyten: buy him a cake or something?

Parrotsarelife: hahaha

Parrotsarelife: I think he might have a back ache tomorrow maybe you can give him a massage or something.

Parrotsarelife: you guys are going out, right?

Veryhotsexyten: yeah

Parrotsarelife: I think he needs laid

Parrotsarelife: before he met you he'd been complaining on how lonely he was

Parrotsarelife: guess he found you

Veryhotsexyten: actually I found him and pestered him

Veryhotsexyten: I know deep down he liked me so I wouldn't call it pestering

Veryhotsexyten: I graced him with my presence

Veryhotsexyten: but you know what? He doesn't want sex

Veryhotsexyten: he's taking it slow since we've been going pretty fast

Parrotsarelife: that makes sense

Veryhotsexyten: yeah

Veryhotsexyten: he's emotionally constipated almost all the time too

Veryhotsexyten: like have you heard of being nice?

Parrotsarelife: ah that's understandable

Parrotsarelife: he's like that with people he likes

Parrotsarelife: it's not that he doesn't like you

Parrotsarelife: it's that he likes you a little too much and he's trying to hide it even is he's shit at hiding stuff

Veryhotsexyten: that's nice to know

Veryhotsexyten: expose that bitch

Veryhotsexyten: I'm jk I like him too

Parrotsarelife: you might wanna give him some time before he's totally open to you

Parrotsarelife: he might show it little by little but once he's fully open he's gonna be a tough one to shut up

Parrotsarelife: he's really goofy too

Veryhotsexyten: are we talking about the same Johnny?

Veryhotsexyten: haha

Parrotsarelife: you just gotta wait a little

Veryhotsexyten: hm thanks

Parrotsarelife: any boyfriend of Johnny is a friend of mine so don't hesitate to come to me if there's a problem or if you need any help

Veryhotsexyten: thank you Taeyong that means a lot

Veryhotsexyten: I also wanna tell you directly

Veryhotsexyten: thank you so much for talking to your uncle about me that was really nice of you

Parrotsarelife: it's no biggie :)

Parrotsarelife: Johnny seemed really sad when he told me so I wanted to help

Veryhotsexyten: he was sad?

Parrotsarelife: he told me he felt terrible for you and that he wanted to help any way he could

Veryhotsexyten: gosh talking to you made me like him even more

Veryhotsexyten: is that possible

Parrotsarelife: lol

Parrotsarelife: if it helps, he's pretty head over heels for you too

Parrotsarelife: I can tell when that loser's thirsting after someone

Parrotsarelife: but anyway before I get caught I'm gonna delete this conversation and head home xD

Veryhotsexyten: it was nice talking to you!

Parrotsarelife: same ! :)

 

  
**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

 

  
**3 hours later**

  
**Parrotsarelife is online**

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

 

  
Parrotsarelife: I sometimes wonder why you're always online

Parrotsarelife: are you harassing other people?

Veryhotsexyten: i was waiting for you dear

Parrotsarelife: so you were staring at your phone until I came online?

Veryhotsexyten: no I just leave my account open idiot

Parrotsarelife: that makes more sense

Parrotsarelife: hey sorry I didn't answer my phone I was sleeping

Veryhotsexyten: it's fine :)

Veryhotsexyten: I understand if you were tired after dealing with Yuta

Parrotsarelife: yeah, I think I'm gonna have tons of bruises tomorrow

Parrotsarelife: but what am I gonna do, right? I gotta be there for my friends when they're sad

Veryhotsexyten: you're a great person Johnny

Parrotsarelife: ahah thank you?

Parrotsarelife: where did that come from? XD

Veryhotsexyten: I'm just saying

Veryhotsexyten: you're coming to my practice tomorrow, right?

Parrotsarelife: lets see, I think I hurt my back

Veryhotsexyten: want me to help with that?

Parrotsarelife: how lol

Veryhotsexyten: I can skip practice tomorrow and take care of you <3

Parrotsarelife: no no!

Parrotsarelife: you go to practice and then you can come

Parrotsarelife: don't skip cause of me

Parrotsarelife: bring me some chocolate if you can though

Veryhotsexyten: alrighty mister

Parrotsarelife: thank you miss

Veryhotsexyten: did you just migender me?

Veryhotsexyten: who do you think you are to change my sex chromosome?

Parrotsarelife: you totally stole that

Veryhotsexyten: I know

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny

Veryhotsexyten: J

Veryhotsexyten: O

Veryhotsexyten: H

Parrotsarelife: what

Veryhotsexyten: dammit why didn't you let me finish!!!!

Veryhotsexyten: now it's ruined!

Parrotsarelife: calm dowwwwwn

Veryhotsexyten: I will not! Calm down mister

Veryhotsexyten: you're not the boss of me

Parrotsarelife: what do I do to make you calm down?

Veryhotsexyten: watch movies with me tomorrow

Parrotsarelife: okay

Veryhotsexyten: you have to cuddle me

Parrotsarelife: ew

Parrotsarelife: okay.

Veryhotsexyten: alright then

Veryhotsexyten: it's late go to sleep idiot

Veryhotsexyten: goodnight

Parrotsarelife: night

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIHIHIHI SORRY IF THIS IS CONFUSING. I literally spent hours writing this without realizing I moved on from Yuta's outburst so asdgjj.


	32. Chapter 32

There was a quiet knock on his door while he lay on the floor to hopefully make his back feel better. He read somewhere that that would make it better. Earlier in the morning Ten had texted him asking for his address which he gave, unfortunately now Ten knows where he lives. If he suddenly goes missing please call the police and report Ten.

"It's open!" Johnny yelled enough for it to be actually heard outside. The door opened and closed with a soft click and Johnny turned his head to see Ten giving him a strange look.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Ten set a plastic bag on the couch and sat there to watch the crazy psycho on the floor.

"It's a remedy for my back."

"Cool."

Johnny took a good look at Ten noticing that his hair was damp. "Did you shower before coming?" Johnny closed his eyes, preferring to look at nothing than at Ten. It's not that he looked ugly, oh no. He's cute. But Johnny also has a small headache that doesn't wanna leave and darkness makes it tolerable.

"Yeah, I also picked up some stuff on the way here." Johnny heard the ruffling of the plastic bag and so he knew Ten was looking for something there. "Want some chocolate?"

Johnny's eyes flew open and automatically sat up and the mention of the delicious candy. "Yes, please." Once seated he probably shouldn't have done that, a sharp pain shot through his lower back making him wince in discomfort. "Oh shit shit shit."

"Oh wow now that I see you properly, you look like you've been visited by death."

"I have been visited by death, Yuta came, remember?" Johnny struggled to move but soon he sat with his back resting on the couch Ten was sitting at. He was offended that Ten didn't help him. What a snake he has for a boyfriend. Thank you, Ten for your help, didn't you come here to take care of me, yeah thought so. "I wanna rip my spine out."

"You'd be deformed then."

"I don't care, people gotta like me for my personality not looks."

"Or the lack of personality."

"Shut up, stupid."

"I'm not giving you chocolate anymore."

"You were gonna take care of me! You are such a liar, I'm in pain! Why are you making me suffer? All I wanted was a piece of chocolate to relieve this awful backache. But nooooooo, I have to sit here and listen to you not giving me my damn chocolate." Johnny crossed his arms against his chest, acting like a total child. Because that's what Johnny is. A child. A man child. "You're so mean, why do you like making a hurt man suffer? Do you like kicking puppies too?"

"You're a little chatterbox today."

"I'm not little, you're little. I'm six feet tall, you stinky leprechaun."

"Now you're definitely not getting any chocolate."

"Whatever, toddler."

"If I'm a toddler, does that make you a pedophile?"

"You suck."

"And I do it gooooood."

"Okay then, not the response I was waiting for."

Ten started laughing and ruffled Johnny's already messed up glorious hair. Seriously, did God decide that Johnny should have the most beautiful hair in the world? So soft and shiny. How do I get mine to look like that? How does Johnny manage to look smashing even if he's dead in the inside and almost completely on the outside? Ten will never know. "I'm kidding."

"Ha ha ha, so funny, look my face is about to break." Johnny bent his head back with the most stoic expression he could manage and looked Ten. "You're hilarious."

"You're so grumpy today, let me give you a scalp massage." Ten shuffled around the couch to the spot behind were Johnny was currently resting his back at. He sat with his legs on either side of Johnny and yanked his head back, a little too aggressive.

"Don't you dare scoot closer." Johnny said seriously. "Me head is near your crotch this is not what I wanted today."

"I wasn't even thinking about that, the one with the dirty mind here is you."

"You know I have a scalp massager in my room, the one that looks like a whisk."

"So would you rather have that or real hands that can squeeze your head just right?"

"Go ahead, leprechaun."

"You're testing me."

"Testing testing, 1, 2." Johnny felt Ten grab a fistful of his hair and he reached back to grip at his hands. "I'm joking, please don't pull it, I'll die a horrible death and you could go to jail. I already have a note in my room saying that if I die suspiciously to check you first." Johnny let out in a single breath, wow a talent. "Do you wanna try the spider man kiss?" That was random. Johnny closed his eyes and puckered up.

"How about I hang you from the ceiling then we can try." Ten pressed the chocolate bar he bought earlier against Johnny's puckered lips. "Here."

"Thank youuu."

"Why are you cute and talkative when you're in pain?" Ten asked as he started on his massage on Johnny's scalp.

Johnny closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Ten's fingers pressing down gently on his head. "I don't know, guess I want to annoy people as much as I feel annoyed by the aching on my beautiful body."

Ten chuckled. "Beautiful body?"

"Yeah don't you think so? I could be a model, how does a underwear commercial sound like?"

"I don't know, do you want a lot of people too look at your junk?"

"Well, duuuuuuh, that means I'm hot. actually I'm like the best looking guy in school, I've been told."

"No, you're not."

"You're right I'm not, but I like to think that I am, for self esteem purposes. It really does wonders to my ego."

"Not to inflate your ego further but I think you're really handsome."

"I know I am."

"No thank you?"

"Thank you, dwarf."

"You're pushing it."

"No, I'm pulling."

"You know what gonna be pulled? Your hair out of your ugly ass head."

  
"How was practice? Did Jaehyun visually molest you today?" Johnny asked, he had half a mind to talk. Ten's massage had turned into some half assed hair caressing and it was lulling him to sleep. He had eaten his chocolate bar like ten minutes ago, and honestly he wanted some more.

"Actually Taeyong was there so he didn't even spare a glance my way." Ten twirled Johnny's hair with his fingers, bored and hands tired. "Why? Are you finally feeling a little jealous?"

Johnny tiredly scoffed. "No, Jaehyun is ugly why would I be jealous."

"For a moment I thought you were gonna call me ugly."

"Why would I do that? I like you soooooo much." So sleepiness made Johnny a little bit more truthful than always. Damn sleep, why you sabotaging me.

"Cute."

"Do you like me too?"

"Soooooo much."

"Cool." Johnny yawned. "I wanna sleep." Ten immediately stopped his "massage" making Johnny whine. "Don't stop, it feels so good."

"Things I'd rather hear on different situations." Ten chuckled and hit Johnny's head softly. "Get up, I wanna cuddle."

"Bitch I can't cuddle, my back hurts."

"Let's cuddle!!!!!!!!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think I just told you I have a damn backache."

"I'll be the big spoon."

"That hurts my pride."

"You promised me movies and cuddles."

"I also promised my mom I'd stay a virgin until after I'm married, things don't always work out." Johnny sighed when Ten didn't respond. "Fine, but lets go to my room, this is hard and uncomfortable." Johnny slapped the floor.

"Again, things I'd rather hear on a different situation."

"Disgusting." Johnny scrunched up his nose and went on his way to his sanctuary: his bedroom.

Ten followed Johnny to the room and was surprised to find that it was tidy and clean. He was expecting a big mess, like his own, now he feels embarrassed about ever letting Johnny inside his room. It's settled in Ten's mind, things are happening here not in his place. This looks more sanitary.

"What do you wanna watch?" Johnny asked him grabbing his laptop from his small desk. The desk he uses to keep his homework and stuff. Now it's all empty, only containing things he has to pay. Like rent and shit, which by the way he has to call his mom. She's the one that pays for these things, without her Johnny would be living on the dumpster behind the building.

"You can sit on my bed I'm gonna look for snacks, feel free to look for movies. Don't miss me too much."

Ten decided to go and check Johnny's browser history. Hey! It's not snooping if they're officially boyfriends! .... okay he wants to stick his nose all up in Johnny's business. But apparently Johnny's very vanilla cause there isn't even one porn site on his history. What the heck is Bobbi babalooney. Oh! This one is interesting... Facebook. Now, Ten doesn't use Facebook but he wants to know what Johnny's up to. He swears he isn't a psycho, he just wants to be up to date with his boyfriend, since he doesn't even talk a lot aside bullshit. Now he isn't gonna check his messages... he's not that crazy. It's official folks, Ten's making a Facebook.

Bored with Johnny's private uneventful life he just opted for just looking for a movie. You know that new one? Baby driver? Yeah he wants to watch that one. So he's gonna watch it illegally. Yeah. Pirating is a crime kids, don't do it.

"I'm back!"

Ten looked at Johnny who was holding a whole bag of caramel popcorn and some cans of soda. Ooo but caramel popcorn. COME TO DADDY. "Did you do anything?"

"Yeah I checked your Facebook messages."

"You what?!"

"Why? I'm your boyfriend I'm allowed to look at your messages."

"Whose did you read?"

Ten shrugged. "I don't know." Then he laughed and patted the bed for Johnny to join him. "I'm kidding, I just looked at your history."

"Not any better." The bed had enough space for both but they had to be like really close. Cause Johnny never thought he'd had anyone on his bed he didn't get a bigger one. He has to rethink and check with his mother for a new bed. Not that he wants Ten on his bed or anything that's nonsense.

"What'd you choose?" Johnny asked opening the bag of popcorn.

"Baby driver."

"I've been wanting to see that movie!"

"Really? Me too, it looks so funny."

"I know!"

As the movie was starting Johnny decided to turn off the lights and close the blinds so it could be just like in the movies. Ten scooted closer to Johnny to make sure he could see, and that's a lie cause Ten just wanted to be closer to him for no reason. Johnny could see just fine without having Ten all up in his space, but hey! He isn't complaining, this is actually really nice. Getting to spend quality time with Ten is always great and fun... even if his back is killing him.

The movie itself was funny at first with all the jokes and stuff. What annoyed Johnny was that every movie has to have the falling in love shit that really... what ever happened to comedy and action without a love line. They met like five minutes ago and Baby is already head over heels. But doesn't that sound familiar? Lol Johnny you can't talk about that. But as the plot progressed it turned psycho, what the fuck Johnny was here for the comedy and TEQUILA! He's grossed out. Why couldn't it be a happy ending?

Ten on the other hand seemed to be bored cause he found that eating and feeding Johnny was more entertaining. Also leaving feather like kisses on his shoulder and arm. Somehow on half of the movie Johnny was holding the laptop on his lap while Ten snuggled close to his arm while, again, bothering him with small kisses all over. Johnny wasn't complaining, if Ten liked kissing him well then... go on ahead.

"You like kissing a lot, don't you?" Johnny asked with an amused smile when the movie ended.

"I got grossed out when Baby killed that guy, I couldn't watch any longer, I wanted comedy." Ten scrunched up his nose. "But yeah I like kissing you."

"Cool." Johnny exited the full screen video. "Wanna watch something else?"

"No, I'm really put off after that movie." Ten shook his head and watched Johnny turn off the laptop.

"What do you wanna do then?"

"I was thinking of going out to eat? Or ordering take out?"

"Sounds like a solid plan."

"Pizza?"

"You know it."

 

"I wanna try something?"

"What is it?"

"A dildo."

Johnny almost spit out the sip of soda he had taken. "Can you not?!"

"It's normal, Johnny, dildos are normal to have and I want one!"

Johnny got all kinds of red on the face. Fifty shades of Johnny's red face, coming to theaters near you. "Ten-"

"What you don't like dildos? Dildo dildo dildo!"

"I have neighbors."

"JOHNNY IS GAY."

"As if they didn't know that." Johnny rolled his eyes. "But really, don't talk to me about that."

"Then who? You're my boyfriend."

"I don't know, Doyoung or something."

"Oh yeah Doyoung exists... he had a girlfriend though, I can't just talk to him about that."

"Why not?"

"Because he's straight!"

"Talk to Jaehyun."

"You're kidding." Ten deadpanned.

"No, I'm serious."

"You so don't like me."

"Because I don't wanna talk about you wanting a... a toy."

"A dildo."

"Which can also be called a toy." Johnny bit on his slice of pizza. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Fine! I'm gonna go talk about it to some random stranger on the internet! Maybe they'll send me nudes, too!"

"Knock yourself out." Johnny knows Ten's bluffing.

"You want me to talk like that to other people? What kind of boyfriend are you!"

"One that knows you're lying."

"Fuck you."

"Tempting, but no."

"Ayyyy, tempting?" There goes the perv face. One of Ten's classic looks.

"Shut up."

"But I'm tempting!"

"You're not."

Ten scooted closer to where they sat on the floor hitting Johnny with his shoulder. "I'm so hot, aren't I?"

"You're the most unappealing person I've met."

"Yet you're dating me."

"I must have had a crazy moment for that decision."

"You are crazy... for me."

How does one have so much confidence?

"I am crazy... because of you. I need to go to a mental hospital."

"Admit it, you looooooove me."

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, I will."

 

They surprisingly finished the whole thing and downed it with a coke bottle. Their arteries are going to get clogged up one of these days. They'll get married and die from the same causes. Relationship goals.

"John."

"I swear, call me fucking Johnny."

Johnny was currently disposing of the pizza box and empty bottle of coke on the kitchen's trashcan. Ten was just watching him, standing against a counter. Wow, such help, I'm impressed.

"Fucking Johnny."

"You're impossible."

"I'm actually really possible, touch me you'll see!"

"No, thanks."

"Oh come on! I don't mean it like that!"

"Still no."

"Anyway, is your back feeling any better?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"So you're all good, lets go break the bed and maybe your spine."

"Get out of my house, please."

"Jokes, im joking."

"Hm."

"Can you cuddle me now?"

"Fine!"

"But! First give me a kiss, I have kissed you all day."

"You sure? My arm would like to argue otherwise."

"Your arm isn't your face."

"What part of my face would you like to kiss, I'll tell you if it's available."

"Don't be stupid."

Johnny closed the counter where the trash was at and slightly pushed Ten. "Calling me stupid isn't gonna get you anything."

"Yes it will."

"No it won't."

"Are we kids?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we are."

"Can you kiss me? Like I don't know if you know but I like kissing a lot and can I kiss you? Cause damn, you're a great kisser and that time wow boy you-"

There goes Ten's back. That counter edge is really uncomfortable to be against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIDNT PROOF READ SO SORRY FOR MISTAKES  
> I'd like to say something. If I don't upload a chapter one day it's cause I'm writing a non-text chapter so it takes me more time lol yeaaaah


	33. Chapter 33

"Why won't you look at me?"

Johnny was hiding his face behind his hands. He was pretty much embarrassed on how he acted. It wasn't his intention to push Ten against the counter- it left a red mark- and "attack" him. It was his inner aggressiveness peeking out on a moment of weakness. He also didn't intend in bruising Ten's cute lips. Ohhhh how much he wanted to turn back time and instead throw a plate or something. He's supposed to be indifferent! He's doing a shit job at it but!!! Yeah I don't know.

He needs Taeyong. He needs to talk to Taeyong. Where is Taeyong? Probably going against the Bible with Jaehyun. He needs tequila.

"Johnny."

"The person you're trying to reach isn't available right now, please leave a message after the tone. Beeeeeeeeeeeep."

"Stop being shy, you knucklehead. Look at me."

All the while Ten was still pressed against the counter and Johnny was still "pressing" him. "Did I hurt you?"

Ten scoffed. "No! Are you seriously worried about that?" Johnny shook his head. "So you're not worried? I don't know if I should be happy or disappointed." Ten gently pried Johnny's hands off his face and grinned widely at him. Like he didn't just have his back pressed against a very uncomfortable counter edge. "Stop being a baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"And I believe you! A baby wouldn't do what you just did."

"Don't bring it up."

"Why not? It's normal for couples to kiss each other with burning passion."

"It was not burning passion, it was more like, "I kind of want you to shut up" passion."

Ten gave him a stink eye before slapping his arm. "So do you want me to sit on it or should we just keep going until the edge cuts through my body? Cause either way I won't mind." Ten shrugged.

"Neither, cause I'm not doing it again."

"What do you mean? Are we not gonna kiss ever again?"

"Not until some things are under control."

"Like what? Your burning passion?"

"Yeah."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm really not."

"Do you need some time alone?"

"Not like that Ten, not that kind of burning passion."

"For a second I was really tempted to look down and check."

"You can, you won't see what you're hoping for."

"And I really thought that turned you on."

......

"IT DID, DIDN'T IT?! LET'S DO IT AGAIN."

Johnny made a face. "You didn't even let me talk."

"What were you gonna say?"

Okay let's be real. Johnny's a guy. A healthy guy with his hormones somewhat all over the place. Now he didn't get like hard or anything he just... got turned on? Something like that. He didn't mean to react like that but... now that he thinks about it he doesn't really regret it so... scratch those past thoughts, he really wants to make out with Ten without worrying if his "I don't care" image. He wants Ten to know he cares.... and likes what they do. And he also got to know a side of Ten that he didn't see before. Their past kisses weren't as intense as this one, thank you Johnny. Ten was actually very ..... how do I say it. For once Ten wasn't in the lead, but also very very very into it?

"I liked it?"

"So, let's do it again."

Johnny shook his head. "I think that was good and all but no."

"But I want to!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

But they were both poles apart and they attracted each other to the point Johnny couldn't wait to hear Ten's next plead. So he didn't. Just like before he kissed Ten square on the lips. This time giving Ten enough time to hop onto the counter, making him be a little bit more taller than Johnny.

Ten was reveling on the way Johnny's hands gripped on his legs. Seriously, this boy and legs, this has to be a fetish or something. Not that Ten was against Johnny having a thing for his thighs, he undeniably enjoys it a little too much, but nothing is too much when it comes to Johnny. Except when it's about insulting him, only then is he too much. Anyways, yeah, for someone who claims to "not want to be sexually active" Johnny really likes to do things which make Ten want to scream on the inside and the outside.

Like how his hands travel a little to high it how he bites down on his lips without any mercy. Or how he just yeah let's those hands... those DEMONS SLIP INSIDE HIS SHIRT CARESSING HIS NAKED SKIN. Johnny you do not want to make Tennie wake up, he doesn't want to awaken from his slumber. Please, stop. But don't stop. Please. The only thing Ten could do, however, was pull on Johnny's hair. Because Ten likes Johnny's hair and he doesn't know if Johnny would be comfortable with Ten touching him other places. AND NOT THOSE PLACES YOU NASTIES.

It's quiet around them but in their heads a ruckus it's happening. Johnny's not really thinking straight.... cause he gay as fuck, his head is a kind of a mess of just wanting to have Ten disheveled and honestly that's so messed up, you know you ain't doing shit after. Johnny wishes he could be like this all the time. Maybe then he'll stop being such a pussy. Because he actually really likes Ten and he doesn't want Ten to get tired of his bickering and shit. But like Johnny said before, y'all gotta accept me for who I am. He'll just make slight exceptions for Ten. And only Ten. Because all of his friends are horrible. Except Taeyong, he's nice.

Anyways Ten is having a hard time. A hard time. He's having a really hard time, keeping little Chittaphon under control so he kind of pulls away, not before pecking Johnny's lips to calm that boy down. Johnny has it in him to be... not a prude. And he doesn't know if he should laugh or cry because yay Johnny's cool but also..... no, I'm gonna have a hard time not thinking of Johnny that way when it was already difficult.

Going back to reality is what Johnny doesn't like. Because he realizes that he's socially awkward with Ten and again, he gets shy. He tried not to look away but he fails. And he tried again but really, Ten has like the perfect face and it intimidates him to no end. Not because he thinks Ten's better than him no. But because Johnny likes Ten so much. Lol you whipped.

"You're doing it again."

"Well, you stopped."

"Things were going up if I didn't."

"Gross."

"Whatever, at least mine functions."

"Bitch."

"Oh so you're into calling names too?"

"You're horrible."

"Oh, like you were not just feeling me up just seconds ago."

"I wasn't."

"Your hands are still inside my shirt."

"Whoops." Johnny retrieved his hands from the inside of Ten's shirt and placed them behind his back. "How on earth did they get there."

"I don't know but at least I only touched your hair."

"You pulled it, by the way, ouch! That hurt!"

"Pussy ass bitch."

"Rude."

"And we're back." Ten rolled his eyes and hopped off the counter. "Next time I'm grabbing your butt, no excuses."

"But-"

"I'm grabbing it, cause you have a nice ass. End of story."

"Story on-going, you're not touching my ass."

"Yeah, I am."

"Why must you do this to me?"

"Because as previously stated, you have a nice ass. Do you squat? Used to squat? Cause that looks gooood, you can even be a bottom."

"You're right, the story ended, no need in continuing it."

"Just when it's convenient for you, you sissy."

A knock on the door interrupted them, thank you lord. And Johnny went to answer it. There on his doorstep was Mark Lee. The Mark Lee. Lol, joking he's not important at all but he is Johnny's younger cousin. He was living in Canada with his family so he doesn't know why the hell he's here but hey, family.

"Johnyyyyy, what's up?" He's also unbearably chill, it makes Johnny anxious cause he looks kinda high. Is he high? He might be.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Johnny let Mark inside and then he noticed his bags. Oh no, this bitch ain't staying with me. He already has enough with Ten, over the phone of course, now he has to deal with another demon? Not Mark was one, he was an angel to be honest. But Johnny doesn't know if Mark likes getting high because he looks it. He looks like the type of person who has weed brownies for breakfast, lunch and dinner, even snacks.

"My mom told me that I wasn't behaving so she was gonna send me to you, here I am." What a toddler. "Your mom didn't tell you? You were supposed to pick me up at the airport two days ago."

"I was? She didn't tell me... how did you get here?"

"I walked."

Well isn't that amazing. Mark is fully capable of anything. Even getting high. Johnny won't let that go until he gets Mark's blood tested.

"Uh who's that?" Mark pointed to the couch.

"That's Ten, he's my life companion."

"Did y'all get married? Whoah, that's cool! Is it legal?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "He's my boyfriend."

"Oh." Mark smiled and waved. Like a beauty pageant contestant. "Nice to meet you, Ten!"

"Nice to meet you too."

"Were you two doing dirty, naughty, unholy things? Cause if yes, God hates you." Mark wiggled his brows. His life is full of dirty minded people. Seriously though, is Mark Lee high? 

"No."

"Your hair tells a different story." Mark pointed to Johnny's head with a growing grin on his stupid face. Johnny wants to leave him toothless.

"Shut up kid, you're like two."

"I'm fifteen!"

"Same thing, look, who are you staying with?"

"You!"

 

You gotta be kidding me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELOOOOOOOOOOO.
> 
> Kiss scene here. Mark makes an appearance because I want to write about my second bias tooo. Who are your biases btw? I'm curious. Mine's Haechan. <3  
> Excuse any grammatical errors or typos I didn't proof read. TT


	34. Chapter 34

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

  
Veryhotsexyten: how's you doing with your cousin?

Parrotsarelife: fine

Parrotsarelife: I'm sorry you had to leave

Veryhotsexyten: it's totally fine, you had family over

Parrotsarelife: and probably will have for the rest of my shitty life

Parrotsarelife: my aunt told me to look after him

Parrotsarelife: he was getting bad grades back in Canada and now I'm responsible for him

Parrotsarelife: bye freedom

Veryhotsexyten: don't worry!

Veryhotsexyten: I'll help you!

Veryhotsexyten: we can be his gay parents

Parrotsarelife: and how will you help?

Veryhotsexyten: I don't know

Veryhotsexyten: but I will!

Parrotsarelife: @_@

Parrotsarelife: he's already annoying the shit outta me

Parrotsarelife: my summer is officially ruined

Veryhotsexyten: I just realized you won't have time for me anymore T-T

Parrotsarelife: that too

Parrotsarelife: unless you want Mark to third wheel

Parrotsarelife: which I wouldn't mind

Parrotsarelife: you don't have any friends around Mark's age?

Veryhotsexyten: how old is he again?

Parrotsarelife: fifteen

Veryhotsexyten: yah no sorry

Veryhotsexyten: oh!

Veryhotsexyten: Doyoung's girlfriend has a friend she's the same age or something

Veryhotsexyten: I can call him and ask

Parrotsarelife: I didn't mean to find him a girlfriend

Veryhotsexyten: I didn't, can't girls and boys be friends?

Parrotsarelife: true

Veryhotsexyten: plus I think she has a crush on Hansol

Veryhotsexyten: not Ji Hansol

Veryhotsexyten: another Hansol

Parrotsarelife: cool

Veryhotsexyten: yaaaaaaaaaaas

Veryhotsexyten: so, summer restored?

Parrotsarelife: not quite yet.

Parrotsarelife: I don't know if that chick's gonna accept or not

Veryhotsexyten: she's not just a chick

Veryhotsexyten: she's a cute innocent girl who needs someone to protect her

Veryhotsexyten: she's so smol and cute, I wanna put her in my pocket

Parrotsarelife: and you say this to your own boyfriend

Veryhotsexyten: bitch I'm gay

Parrotsarelife: noted

Parrotsarelife: anyway please do call Doyoung

Parrotsarelife: I haven't met Doyoung

Parrotsarelife: now that I think about it

Veryhotsexyten: cause he never has time for me

Parrotsarelife: probably because he has a love interest

Veryhotsexyten: screw his love interest, I'm his best friend

Parrotsarelife: that love interest is one of your best friends too

Veryhotsexyten: oh that's true

Veryhotsexyten: sorry Eunbi T-T

Parrotsarelife: tskkk

Veryhotsexyten: shut up you always talk shit about Yuta

Parrotsarelife: Yuta caused me back pains and aching ribs

Veryhotsexyten: yeah well!

Veryhotsexyten: Doyoung gave me a chocolate chip cookie once!

Veryhotsexyten: and it had NO CHOCOLATE CHIPS

Parrotsarelife: you gotta be kidding me

Veryhotsexyten: no! He really did!

Parrotsarelife: I'm talking about your nonsense

Veryhotsexyten: ono

Veryhotsexyten: why do you like to hurt me?

Parrotsarelife: I don't

Parrotsarelife: I'm just pointing out that you're kinda stupid

Parrotsarelife: not all the time

Parrotsarelife: just sometimes

Veryhotsexyten: aww the fact that you explained yourself it's cute <3

Veryhotsexyten: cutie baby <3

Veryhotsexyten: you're so sweet sometimes I love it <3

Parrotsarelife: that's not being sweet

Parrotsarelife: but thanks I guess

Parrotsarelife: uhh.... tennie <3

Veryhotsexyten: brb

Veryhotsexyten: sCrEaMiNg

Veryhotsexyten: hi, my name is I'm Dead

Veryhotsexyten: I've heard around that you are The Cause Of It

Parrotsarelife: I'm taking it back

Veryhotsexyten: nuuuuuuuu

Veryhotsexyten: you can't

Veryhotsexyten: it's already out in the open

Veryhotsexyten: you called me tennie and sent me a heart

Veryhotsexyten: this is what I call progress

Parrotsarelife: aha

Veryhotsexyten: you make me happy

Parrotsarelife: wHOA CALM YOUR HORSES

Veryhotsexyten: too soon?

Parrotsarelife: YES

Veryhotsexyten: but we've been dating for liek?

Veryhotsexyten: a week

Veryhotsexyten: that's long tiem

Parrotsarelife: those are 168 hours

Veryhotsexyten: a lotta hours

Veryhotsexyten: happy 168 hour anniversary!!

Veryhotsexyten: we've made it so far! <3

Veryhotsexyten: raise your glasses people!

Veryhotsexyten: this one is for more hours to come!

Parrotsarelife: you gotta stop Ten

Veryhotsexyten: what happened to Tennie?

Parrotsarelife: it's somewhere around

Veryhotsexyten: bring it back T-T

Parrotsarelife: you don't even have a nickname for me

Veryhotsexyten: I call you baby all the time

Parrotsarelife: one that I like

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny Martin

Parrotsarelife: -.-

Veryhotsexyten: Johnnyffer Lopez

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: la comay

Parrotsarelife: I'm so done with you

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny boy?

Parrotsarelife: are you even trying?

Parrotsarelife: just call me baby whatever I don't care

Veryhotsexyten: but I want to call you something you like :(

Veryhotsexyten: I don't want you to feel annoyed at me

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny :(

Parrotsarelife: I don't care

Veryhotsexyten: T-T

Parrotsarelife: ..... as in I like it

Veryhotsexyten: !!!!

Veryhotsexyten: you do?!!!

Parrotsarelife: yeah yeah

Parrotsarelife: I

Parrotsarelife: I like it when you call me

Parrotsarelife: that

Veryhotsexyten: me rn: deceased

Veryhotsexyten: exposing yourself I love it

Veryhotsexyten: EXPOSE MORE

Parrotsarelife: you know enough

Parrotsarelife: I've embarrassed myself enough

Veryhotsexyten: that's not embarrassing yourself, Johnny

Veryhotsexyten: that's you being you

Veryhotsexyten: and there's nothing wrong with that, you loser

Veryhotsexyten: I'm a thousand times worse, I'm the one who should be embarrassed

Veryhotsexyten: but I'm not

Veryhotsexyten: because it's who I am

Veryhotsexyten: and I'm an honest person

Parrotsarelife: who would've thought inside that pretty head of yours was a conscious

Parrotsarelife: thanks Ten :)

Parrotsarelife: but seriously what a sap

Parrotsarelife: calm down

Veryhotsexyten: and you're apparently an asshole

Veryhotsexyten: goodbye, Johnny. Have fun with your cousin.

Parrotsarelife: Tennieeeeeeee :( don't leave me

Veryhotsexyten: I'm

Veryhotsexyten: okay, I'm here

Veryhotsexyten: what's Mark doing?

Parrotsarelife: I don't know

Veryhotsexyten: oh

Parrotsarelife: and who the fuck cares for that dweeb.

Parrotsarelife: fly back to Canada

Veryhotsexyten: are you that upset you didn't get to make out with me a third time that day?

Parrotsarelife: no

Parrotsarelife: he's annoying!

Parrotsarelife: and I only have one room

Parrotsarelife: he's sleeping on the floor but

Parrotsarelife: HE SNORES

Veryhotsexyten: come sleep over at mine

Veryhotsexyten: I'll let you sleep on my bed

Veryhotsexyten: with me on it

Parrotsarelife: ahahaha I can't leave my cousin alone

Veryhotsexyten: can I sleep over at yours then?

Parrotsarelife: do you think I want Mark to see us?

Veryhotsexyten: we won't do anything you nasty

Parrotsarelife: still

Parrotsarelife: no, maybe another time when Mark's older, or out of my place. I'll consider it.

Veryhotsexyten: you will?

Parrotsarelife: yes

Parrotsarelife: whys that hard to believe

Veryhotsexyten: cause it's you

Parrotsarelife: I kissed you

Parrotsarelife: and stuff

Veryhotsexyten: "and stuff"

Veryhotsexyten: stuff = I was very aggressive and I may have possibly popped one

Parrotsarelife: shut up

Veryhotsexyten: it's fine I may have popped one too

Veryhotsexyten: your cousin killed it

Parrotsarelife: yeah whatever

Parrotsarelife: this guy is too quiet

Parrotsarelife: I'm gonna find out what he's up to

Parrotsarelife: wish me luck babe

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: why do you like hurting me like this? T-T

Veryhotsexyten: my heart can't handle this, stop T-T

Veryhotsexyten: don't stop asdfghjkl <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know who "La comay" is google it cause you're missing out xD 
> 
> SUPER EXCLUSIVOOOOOO
> 
> Anyway, I like hurting myself with cringey lines.


	35. Chapter 35

"You know, Mark isn't that bad..."

"HE HAS WEED IN MY DORM!"

"Maybe you should smoke it so you can chill."

Johnny rolled his eyes. They were at an amusement park and Johnny was constantly anxious about Mark's whereabouts. It's been exactly two hours since they've last seen him. He wandered off with what's her name again? Johnny doesn't remember from all the worrying.

"He isn't gonna do anything bad, he's with good influence."

"What do you know? Mark could ruin her."

"Naaaah."

"HEY GAYS! Hahahahaha, see Yewon? I'm funny!"

"Aha.... haha."

Oh my god she looks scared out of her mind. "Can I go home?" She asked, genuinely terrified of Mark.

Johnny ruffled his hair and sighed. "What did he do?" What did he do to deserve this god awful day.

"He forced me into a rollercoaster." Yewon said quietly. "And I'm scared of heights."

"You didn't tell me that!" Mark stomped his foot on the floor.

"What part of "I HAVE ACROPHOBIA" didn't you understand?"

"I don't know big words, I though you were sneezing or something." Mark waved her off.

"Okay this is it, you're out of control mister!" Johnny scolded Mark. Oh, is this how it feels to be a parent? Cause he hates it. "I'm throwing out your stash of weed and you're gonna listen to me! You do not force girls into things they don't want!"

"It's not like I forced her to jump off a damn cliff!"

"You're a stoner?!"

"Okay kids, listen, we brought you here to have fun and find Mark a friend." Ten said softly immediately shutting up the two kids. "Let's have fun, okay? From now on Mark don't get lost."

"What?! I can't be another hour with this demon!"

"Me either." Yewon piped in. "He's annoying."

"How about this? Me and Yewon go and eat while you and Mark go and do whatever?" Johnny offered, anything to stay away from Mark. It's already too much having to stand him at the dorm, he doesn't think he can do it in public.

"I like that idea!"

"Yewon?" A kid, he looked mixed, asked and grinned. "I never thought I'd find you here! How are you?"

"That's Hansol." Ten whispered at Johnny. Great.

Johnny saw how Yewon's cheeks turned red, how cute. But bitch don't do it, I need you. "I'm here with Mark. He's new in town and Hwang Eunbi forced me to come today." Wow this girl had no filter. Johnny's fond of her.

"Mark?"

"He's Ten's boyfriend's cousin, who's a druggie and forced me into a rollercoaster even though I'm terrified of heights."

"Hi dude!" Mark said all too happily. "I'm Mark Lee."

"Hello, I'm Hansol Chwe." Hansol turned his attention back to Yewon and smiled. "I'm here alone, do you wanna go get some cotton candy? I'll get you a flower shaped one, a flower for a flower." How corny.

"Sure!"

Johnny watched with his jaw on the floor. How smooth. This is how to steal a date. "Well then...."

"Why'd you get me a girl anyway? I don't wanna date." Mark rolled his eyes at Ten and Johnny. "Let's go home."

The whole bus ride home was surprisingly quiet. Mark had fallen asleep on an old lady while Ten rested his head on Johnny's shoulder. "I'm sorry today didn't turn out the way you wanted. I really wanted to get on the ferris wheel with you."

"It's still day time we can drop Mark off and go somewhere else."

"What about not leaving Mark alone?"

"This is about me getting away from that nuisance." Johnny watched Mark, who peacefully rested on that old lady's shoulder. "He looks cute when he's sleeping, I hope that lady kidnaps him."

"You don't mean that..."

"Yeah, I do."

"He's your family."

"He also has weed in my dorm."

"Get over it, so he smokes weed, whatever."

"You know it's illegal, right? I don't wanna go to jail." Johnny looked down at his lap where his and Ten's hands were. "But right now, it's fine, I'm not on edge." He squeezed Ten's hand slightly and leaned his head so he could rest it on top of Ten's. "Though, I do want to kill him."

Ten laughed. "Give him a chance to right himself, soon he'll be going back to school and he won't have time to mess around."

"Where did he even get weed anyway?"

"I don't wanna know." Ten chuckled. "This feels like we're raising a problematic child."

"I don't know about you but I am raising him, he's only fifteen he has a lot to learn.... like stay away from drugs or if the police catches you you're going to jail... you know, normal teenage things."

It's been a week since Mark had arrived and it's been a mess. Loud music on the early morning and late nights. Baking brownies that Johnny's too afraid to eat... honestly who told him he could waste all the hot water too? He's always talking and asking things. He's too nosy for Johnny's liking, he's been asking things about Ten. Things he isn't comfortable talking about with other people. Basically he's the worst roommate he's had, but now he has someone to split the rent with, more spending money for him.

"Why couldn't his mother just taken him to a military school or something, that's easier than sending him to another country."

"He's just a kid, Johnny, leave him be."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Cause he's not that bad!"

"Ten, do you hear the things I say?"

"I hear you."

"Then back me up!"

"Johnny you're kind of stupid, just let him be."

"I'm not letting him get high in our room."

"Find him a hobby."

 

  
"Mark we need to talk." Johnny said when they walked through the door of the dorm.

"Can it wait?"

"No, sit down." Johnny sat on a chair to have a clear view at Mark and sighed deeply. "I know I haven't been welcoming to you these days-"

"You made me look stupid in front of my new friend."

"I doubt she wants to see you again." Johnny added. "But the thing is, you're being a little bit too much to handle. Now I haven't seen smoke or anything but I know you have weed in our room."

"What?"

"I don't care that you smoke, but that shit is bad for your body-"

"You think I smoke?"

"You don't have to deny it, I've seen it."

"You mean the cranberry hibiscus leaf I have on a plastic bag?"

"Huh?"

"That's not weed."

Johnny stared in disbelief at his cousin, who's looking at him in surprise. "You don't have weed?"

"That's illegal."

"Oh, then... why are you so happy all the time?"

"Happiness is the cure to everything! You should try it some time."

 

  
**Parrotsarelife is online**

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

 

Parrotsarelife: it's not weed.

Parrotsarelife: it's a leaf... forgot the name of it

Veryhotsexyten: I TOLD YOU TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE

Parrotsarelife: and I did

Parrotsarelife: I sat him down and talked to him

Veryhotsexyten: good, I'm proud of you

Parrotsarelife: thanks

Parrotsarelife: I never went to your practice, though. Is Jaehyun still bothering you?

Veryhotsexyten: no he isn't, actually.

Veryhotsexyten: he's been really nice!

Veryhotsexyten: he bought me sandwich the other day

Parrotsarelife: oh okay

Parrotsarelife: cool

Veryhotsexyten: you can still come if you want

Parrotsarelife: no, if you're okay then I don't have to go

Veryhotsexyten: but boyfriends attend their boyfriend's practices :(

Veryhotsexyten: please cooooome

Veryhotsexyten: only one time!

Parrotsarelife: ugh fine

Veryhotsexyten: you say ugh like you won't enjoy it ;)

Veryhotsexyten: trust me, you will

Parrotsarelife: you scare me

Parrotsarelife: can I bring Mark along?

Veryhotsexyten: sure you can.

Veryhotsexyten: as long as he doesn't make anyone do stuff they don't want to

Parrotsarelife: have a little faith on the kid

Veryhotsexyten: just an hour before you were saying he's a nuisance

Parrotsarelife: that's the old me

Parrotsarelife: now I'm protecting this child

Veryhotsexyten: that's cute

Parrotsarelife: he's still annoying though

Veryhotsexyten: get over it

Veryhotsexyten: you find everything annoying

Parrotsarelife: that's true

Parrotsarelife: you're not annoying though

Parrotsarelife: like half the time

Veryhotsexyten: that's surprising

Veryhotsexyten: O.O

Parrotsarelife: yeah well that's maybe cause I'm used to you already

Veryhotsexyten: or because you liiiiiike meeee

Parrotsarelife: you're getting annoying now

Veryhotsexyten: oh shut up

Parrotsarelife: ok

Veryhotsexyten: not literally

Parrotsarelife: .

Veryhotsexyten: you're so difficult

Parrotsarelife: yeaaaaaaaa

Veryhotsexyten: send me noodz ;)

Parrotsarelife: I so hate you

Veryhotsexyten: you so want to send me those noodz

Parrotsarelife: I so don't

Veryhotsexyten: I'm pretty sure you want me to see you neked

Parrotsarelife: pretty sure that's just you

Veryhotsexyten: but I wanna see how hot you are :(

Parrotsarelife: you've seen me irl a lot now so

Parrotsarelife: really there's no need

Parrotsarelife: what counts is my beautiful face

Veryhotsexyten: cocky much?

Parrotsarelife: I'm stating facts here

Veryhotsexyten: one nude

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: half a nude

Parrotsarelife: what the fuck is that

Veryhotsexyten: I don't know but I was hoping you would

Parrotsarelife: answers still no

Veryhotsexyten: why you gotta be so ruuuuuude

Veryhotsexyten: don't you know I'm human toooooo

Veryhotsexyten: why you gotta be so ruuuuude

Veryhotsexyten: Imma see you naked anyways

Parrotsarelife: that's horrible

Veryhotsexyten: ;)

Veryhotsexyten: how abouuuuut you send a butt pic?

Veryhotsexyten: you have a nice butt

Parrotsarelife: I be like nah to the ah to the no no no

Parrotsarelife: but thanks lol

Parrotsarelife: I know my butt looks great

Veryhotsexyten: ravishing

Parrotsarelife: stop.

Parrotsarelife: you ain't getting no pics.

Parrotsarelife: ya gotta work for it irl

Parrotsarelife: if you haven't seen me naked in person you probably won't in pictures.

Parrotsarelife: good luck though

Veryhotsexyten: soon

Veryhotsexyten: •u•

Parrotsarelife: g o o d l u c k

Veryhotsexyten: good luck!

Veryhotsexyten: baby good luck to you!

Parrotsarelife: Good luck nananana you like me

Veryhotsexyten: aoa?

Parrotsarelife: I don't know

Parrotsarelife: I heard that song somewhere and I thought of it just now

Veryhotsexyten: haha

Parrotsarelife: I wanna see you >.<

Parrotsarelife: today was a complete disaster

Veryhotsexyten: you just gotta call me over or come over

Parrotsarelife: Mark, though

Veryhotsexyten: why?

Veryhotsexyten: you wanna get naked? xD

Parrotsarelife: no stupid

Parrotsarelife: I don't wanna leave him alone here

Veryhotsexyten: then I come over

Parrotsarelife: maybe another time

Veryhotsexyten: in the mean time

Veryhotsexyten: [image attached]  


Veryhotsexyten: I took that the day of the competition

Veryhotsexyten: admire me all you want ;)

Veryhotsexyten: now if you'll excuse me

Veryhotsexyten: I have a date with myself.

 

 

**Veryhotsexyten is offline**

 

  
_Setting wallpaper..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARK IS NOT A DRUGGIE!  
> And Johnny is secretly thirsty.  
> I'm sorry this is such a disaster of a chapter. Tomorrow will be better, I hope.   
> I was writing this while watching a basketball game... CAPITANES AHÍ! Lol.   
> Did y'all see JENO IS BLONDE. Do you hear that? That's the sound of my bias list being destroyed. He looks amazing.


	36. Chapter 36

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

 

  
Veryhotsexyten: i lost my mind

Parrotsarelife: it's pretty clear you did, no need to say it out loud

Veryhotsexyten: the moment I saw you

Parrotsarelife: you didn't need to tell me that. I know.

Veryhotsexyten: TELL ME WHAT IS LOOOOOOOVE

Parrotsarelife: love is: stupid

Veryhotsexyten: what a romantic

Parrotsarelife: you should know

Parrotsarelife: you're the one that helped me with my essay

Veryhotsexyten: I was singing

Parrotsarelife: that makes sense

Veryhotsexyten: yes it does

Parrotsarelife: cool

Veryhotsexyten: yo boy right here needs some azucaaa

Parrotsarelife: go get some at the grocery store

Veryhotsexyten: I don't need that kind of sugar

Parrotsarelife: which one? There's white sugar, brown sugar...

Veryhotsexyten: I want a Hershey's cookies and cream bar

Parrotsarelife: go buy it

Veryhotsexyten: buy it for me

Parrotsarelife: gold digger

Veryhotsexyten: you caught me

Veryhotsexyten: I'm only after the chocolate

Parrotsarelife: g o l d d i g g e r

Veryhotsexyten: she take my choco

Veryhotsexyten: when I'm in nEeEeEeed

Veryhotsexyten: yeh she's a trifling friend indeed

Veryhotsexyten: oh she's a gold digger way over towwwwn

Veryhotsexyten: that dig on me

Veryhotsexyten: now I ain't sayin she a gold digger

Parrotsarelife: but that's exactly what I'm saying

Veryhotsexyten: bring me a chocolate bar

Veryhotsexyten: a Hershey's cookies and cream chocolate bar

Parrotsarelife: how about no

Parrotsarelife: plus, I'm taking Mark to the mall today

Veryhotsexyten: can I tag along?

Parrotsarelife: no

Parrotsarelife: it's family time

Parrotsarelife: you're not family

Veryhotsexyten: you're so mean to me

Parrotsarelife: it's the first proper outing with my cousin

Parrotsarelife: I'm gonna buy him lunch

Veryhotsexyten: and you won't buy me a damn chocolate bar?!!!

Parrotsarelife: chocolate is not food

Veryhotsexyten: neither is the junk food you're gonna buy Mark

Parrotsarelife: I'll get you your damn Hershey's cookies and cream chocolate bar for fucks sake man

Veryhotsexyten: thank you babyyyy <3

Parrotsarelife: shut up you minuscule being

Veryhotsexyten: I'm trying to be cute to you

Parrotsarelife: I like you more when you're not

Parrotsarelife: I poked my eye

Veryhotsexyten: what

Veryhotsexyten: how

Parrotsarelife: my eye is itchy

Veryhotsexyten: so you poked your eye?????

Parrotsarelife: no I was scratching it but my finger slipped

Parrotsarelife: I almost fingered my eye socket lol

Veryhotsexyten: that's nice and all but be more careful moron

Parrotsarelife: come scratch my eye then, you bitch

Veryhotsexyten: if I go, I'm scratching more than just your eye

Parrotsarelife: my back is kinda itchy too, you can scratch that

Veryhotsexyten: nah man I'm scratching the itch to grab that butt

Parrotsarelife: here you go again

Parrotsarelife: leave me alone you pervert

Parrotsarelife: Im gonna report you for sexual harassment

Veryhotsexyten: cry baby

Parrotsarelife: if I let you touch my butt will you stop?

Veryhotsexyten: probably not

Parrotsarelife: then forget it

Veryhotsexyten: were you actually considering it?

Parrotsarelife: if it stopped you then yeah

Parrotsarelife: but I'm gonna get going now

Parrotsarelife: have a nice evening Tennie :)

Veryhotsexyten: oh Tennie will

Veryhotsexyten: bye baby xD

 

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw this post yesterday. I'm not gonna mention any names or user names.. I saw it on Tumblr. There's this person saying texting fics are cringey and I know everyone is entitled to their own opinion but what really pisses me off is that they said they should be deleted. Now I'm not pressed because of my fic, this train wreck is a cringe fest lmao, i admit. But I really like text based fics lol, they're like my favorite. XD Especially is it's Johnten or Markhyuck. (Or Jikook or sope.... yes I'm an army) x_x *whispers* or gfriend and twice. Point is I live to read texting fics. I almost wrote dics. Whoops I still wrote it.   
> HAVE YA'LL SEEN SILVER HAIRED JENO? My heart is melting.


	37. Chapter 37

Johnny was sitting on the floor of the practice room with Mark watching Jaehyun and Ten argue about something he didn't really care about. The room was empty except for the four of them. Now he knows why Ten felt so uncomfortable... It's just the two of them. Johnny would've already murdered Jaehyun or have thrown himself off a bridge. Hanging out with him just made you go insane.

"Who is that?" Mark asked to fill in the silence. He pointed to Jaehyun's direction with curiosity filling his adorable innocent eyes. Or that's what Johnny decides to believe.

"That's Jung Yoonoh, an annoying piece of shit." Johnny explained briefly. Short and sweet and completely true. He used "Yoonoh" for the sake of annoying Jaehyun. Jaehyun has not really done anything annoying today aside from existing but he still felt the need to do it.

"I'm gonna befriend him." Mark says with a slight nod of the head. "I wanna make friends."

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Because you'll regret it."

"Why?"

"Because!!"

"Why?"

"Well aren't you exactly like Ten, are you lost brothers or something?"

"You embarrassed me in front of Yewon! My first potential friend! Now she won't even speak to me again. Though, she should thank me, if it weren't for my lonely pathetic ass she wouldn't have gone to that park and wouldn't have scored that spontaneous date with that dude."

"You sound like you have some unresolved issues with yourself."

"I do! I have this thing where I'm figuring out what I like. You know? I may be heterosexual but then I see guys like Yoonoh and my mind wanders to places."

"Please don't tell me about these pla-"

"First is: wow he's really good looking." Mark counted with his fingers. "Second is: I don't know if I wanna be him or be on him." Mark brought up a second finger. "Third is: I definitely wanna be on him but I still like boobs."

"Okay then, you told me." Johnny looked at Mark with his mouth agape trying to look for something to say. "Maybe you're bisexual."

"Oh! This brings me to my fourth and final point: Girls are gross and annoying."

"Then you're gay and like boobs.... for some odd reason." Johnny tried coming to the conclusion but seems like every one of his friends are weird and difficult. Mark and Yuta being the hardest to deal with. Okay add Ten there, too.

"What about you?"

Johnny raised a brow. "I'm gay."

"Oh."

"Wasn't Ten a dead giveaway?"

"Not really, Ten could be an exception."

"If I was straight i wouldn't make an exception for Ten of all people."

"Why?"

"Because he's annoying!"

"Talking about Ten... your boyfriend has a nice butt."

"You too?" Johnny glared at Mark.

Mark shrugged and cocked his head towards Ten. "Just look at him." He wiggled his brows.

Johnny turned to see what Mark was and his jaw dropped. Helloooo there mr. Leechaiyapornkul. Why must you be like this? Bijjjjjhhh. There in the middle of the room facing the mirrors was Ten. Yes Ten. He was stretching but... since when was stretching so... so... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. It was really just normal stretching but Ten just managed to make it look ten times more sexual then it really was. Now he knows why Jaehyun stared so much at Ten and honestly, he can't really blame him for doing so. It's almost okay until he bends all the way down with his legs parted and stops when his palms are flat against the floor. There's one thing parading through Johnny's unhelpful mind: DAT ASS. Cue Big Sean featuring Nicki Minaj's Dance.

"Johnnytooooooo, wat up turd?" Jaehyun kicked his thigh, with a little more force than necessary. This bitch.

"Multiply yourself by zero." Johnny have Jaehyun the stink eye.

"Why so harsh?" Jaehyun plopped down on the floor beside him.

"Because I don't like you." Jaehyun rolled his eyes, that motherfucker dared to roll his eyes. Johnny's gonna poke them out with a toothpick.

"Your boyfriend has a nice round ass."

"Stop staring at him!"

"Why? I'm not interested in your boyfriend."

"Are you saying Ten's ugly?"

"I didn't say he's ugly but I mean... Taeyong really has no competition when it comes to looks."

"Go suck your boyfriend's dick and leave mine alone, Ten feels uncomfortable when you stare at him so much."

"You surprise me, for someone who's mean all the time to Ten you seem to very protective of him." Jaehyun narrowed his eyes at Johnny as if trying to read him. "Make up your mind, you're confusing."

"He is my boyfriend, Jaehyun, and how do you know I'm mean to him?" It was Johnny's turn to look at Jaehyun.

"I peek at your conversations."

"You're horrible."

"I know."

"Good."

"But you did see how he stretches, right? That would keep any guy going."

Johnny might snap Jaehyun's neck. Now let me set some things straight. Jaehyun and Johnny are friends who don't really like each other all that much. The only reason they get along, somewhat, is because of Taeyong. Johnny being Taeyong's best friend he was obligated to get along with his boyfriend. Apparently. But Jaehyun has done some stuff for him that he appreciates and vice versa so they're not on bad terms. Jaehyun just really pisses him off sometimes.

"Johnny."

Johnny hummed in response.

"Taeyong told me Yuta hit you with a spatula."

Taeyong should burn in hell with Jaehyun.

"Yuta's violent."

"Yeah, I'm just glad it wasn't me who he came to." Jaehyun grinned. "But anyways, who's the little guy?" Jaehyun peeked his head pase Johnny to look at the very attentive Mark. Attentive at what Jaehyun was doing more than what was being said. Mark needs to control himself.

"I'm Mark Lee, Johnny's cousin." All the while he was smiling dreamily with his chin rested on his palms. "You're Yoonoh, right?"

Oh there it was. Jaehyun's eyes flickered from soft to murderous. Yeah "Yoonoh" had that effect on him. "Johnny, I'm gonna kill you!"

 

"How did you enjoy practice?" Ten asked, he had insisted on going out to eat after he was done. So now they were at a place that sold sandwiches. Johnny and Mark were eating a chicken with mozzarella cheese sandwich while Ten ate the same but with lettuce and all that grassy shit.

"It was okay..." Johnny answered while burying his face in the sandwich. Practice was not something he wanted to talk about. Not when he got to stare at Ten's ass for a little over two hours. He felt ashamed and also really satisfied with today's activities. Some more shameful than others.... like having to keep his jacket on his lap for an hour straight. Problems.

"How about you Mark?"

Oh Mark, if it weren't for you he'd be asking "just okay?" Or things like "how'd you enjoy the view?" Thank you for existing.

"It was cool! You're so cool." Okay calm down little one. "When you did that thing, the twist thing."

"Thank you! At least some people say what they think."

Dammit.

"You were extraordinary, Ten." Jaehyun smiled sweetly. Oh yeah, that bitch tagged along too. He wasn't eating though, he was just drinking a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Jaehyun."

"Well, I think you're the best dancer that academy has and will ever have." BEAT THAT MOTHERFUCKERS.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Johnny, thank you." Ten grinned shyly at him, eyes looking down at the table. Wow, Ten can feel shy? That's so bizarre.

Johnny reached to place his hand on top of Ten's and returned the smile with one of his own. "You're-"

"What about me?!" Jaehyun broke the cheesy moment. CAN'T HE BE CHEESY IN PEACE?!!!!!!

"You suck." Johnny scowled and continued to eat his sandwich.

"That's mean..."

"I think you were awesome, Jaehyun." Mark chimed.

"Thanks, kid."

 

Johnny wouldn't ever admit it out loud but that night he too had a date with his right hand. God Bless Ten. Because... DAT ASS... dat ass be giving Johnny some kind of feels that he can't quite resist. And thinks he doesn't really want to resist anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo didn't proofread so excuse any typos or random words that may seem out of place. It's almost 3am so I'm going to sleep right after. My excuses. T~T  
> Let me know what you think ~ and also thank you for your kind words~ <3  
> If there's any confusion: No Mark won't end up with Jaehyun. He just has a crush. XD


	38. Chapter 38

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

Veryhotsexyten: late at night when all the world sleeping

Veryhotsexyten: I stay up and think of you

Parrotsarelife: .... thanks?

Veryhotsexyten: and I wish on a star that somewhere you are

Veryhotsexyten: thinking of me too

Parrotsarelife: I probably am

Veryhotsexyten: HOLD THE PHONE

Veryhotsexyten: what

Parrotsarelife: why do you always freak out when I'm nice

Veryhotsexyten: because you are being N I C E and C U T E that's not something that happens all the time

Parrotsarelife: well get used to it

Veryhotsexyten: ohohohoho

Veryhotsexyten: I'm liking this

Parrotsarelife: if you ever write "ohohoho" again I'm disowning you

Veryhotsexyten: be cute again TT

Veryhotsexyten: I like it

Veryhotsexyten: it's my kink

Parrotsarelife: I'm not really fond of kinks

Veryhotsexyten: the hell you're not

Veryhotsexyten: you secretly enjoy it when I bring things like this up lol

Veryhotsexyten: I see through you

Veryhotsexyten: see through you

Veryhotsexyten: I see through you oo

Veryhotsexyten: see through YOUU

Parrotsarelife: please don't start singing

Veryhotsexyten: oh honey I've been singing from the start

Parrotsarelife: and here I though you were being gay and poetic for me

Veryhotsexyten: I can be!

Veryhotsexyten: roses are red

Veryhotsexyten: violets are blue

Veryhotsexyten: I'm really horny

Veryhotsexyten: lets fuck

Veryhotsexyten: like right now

Parrotsarelife: that doesn't rhyme

Veryhotsexyten: so?

Parrotsarelife: it wasn't poetic either

Veryhotsexyten: Roses are crimson red

Veryhotsexyten: Violets are ocean blue

Veryhotsexyten: I'm blue dabadeedabadaaaa

Veryhotsexyten: dabadeedabadaa dabadeedabada

Veryhotsexyten: lets fuck

Parrotsarelife: roses are red

Parrotsarelife: violets are blue

Parrotsarelife: I don't have a boyfriend

Parrotsarelife: and neither do you

Veryhotsexyten: that's a classy way to break up

Veryhotsexyten: but I don't allow it mister

Veryhotsexyten: you're tied to me forever and ever until death due us part

Parrotsarelife: we're not married

Veryhotsexyten: soon ;)

Parrotsarelife: when I'm 43

Veryhotsexyten: the sexy age of 43?

Parrotsarelife: ?????

Veryhotsexyten: I just think you'll be sexy forever

Parrotsarelife: will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful??????

Veryhotsexyten: nonsense, you'll always be beautiful

Parrotsarelife: how cute

Veryhotsexyten: am I getting somewhere?

Veryhotsexyten: like somewhere near a nude or a striptease or just a casual quick flash?

Parrotsarelife: well aren't you thirsty today

Veryhotsexyten: I'm thirsty every day

Parrotsarelife: drink some water

Parrotsarelife: but all you're getting for now is a kiss. Nothing less, nothing more

Veryhotsexyten: but we always kiss!

Parrotsarelife: not always! Sometimes I forget to kiss you

Veryhotsexyten: that's comforting

Veryhotsexyten: really comforting @_@

Parrotsarelife: I'll give you something else later

Veryhotsexyten: later meaning later today or after we kiss?

Parrotsarelife: you'll know

Veryhotsexyten: okayyyy

Veryhotsexyten: T~T

Parrotsarelife: what are you doing?

Veryhotsexyten: oh Johnny I'm just you know

Veryhotsexyten: watching tv

Veryhotsexyten: talking to my endearing boyfriend

Veryhotsexyten: what are you doing, baby?

Parrotsarelife: doing stuff, like cleaning and stuff

Parrotsarelife: it's so dirty here

Veryhotsexyten: liar your place is clean

Parrotsarelife: I don't think you understand

Parrotsarelife: Mark lives with me now

Parrotsarelife: my place is a mess

Veryhotsexyten: ohhhh, is he that messy?

Parrotsarelife: my room looks like a pigsty

Parrotsarelife: pigs would be offended living here

Parrotsarelife: omanholysheet

Veryhotsexyten: you killed my thirst

Parrotsarelife: don't you mean quenched?

Veryhotsexyten: no you killed it

Veryhotsexyten: you made me think of pigs

Parrotsarelife: cool

Veryhotsexyten: not

Parrotsarelife: what would you rather talk about?

Veryhotsexyten: me getting some d

Parrotsarelife: Jesus Christ

Veryhotsexyten: can you not bring up holy entities while I talk about me getting penetrated?

Parrotsarelife: I don't know, can you not bring up your thirst?

Veryhotsexyten: impossible

Parrotsarelife: Jesus, Lord Almighty.

Veryhotsexyten: bro

Parrotsarelife: ew don't call me that

Veryhotsexyten: babe

Parrotsarelife: what

Veryhotsexyten: let me see that package

Parrotsarelife: how'd you know I got a package?

Parrotsarelife: freaky

Parrotsarelife: I ordered this phone case like a month ago and it arrived yesterday

Veryhotsexyten: ._.

Veryhotsexyten: it's amazing how you manage to dodge every advance I make

Parrotsarelife: it's a god given gift

Veryhotsexyten: great

Veryhotsexyten: I'm listening to a Selena song and I think I'm gonna cry

Parrotsarelife: which one? Good for you?

Veryhotsexyten: not Selena Gomez

Veryhotsexyten: Selena Quintanilla

Veryhotsexyten: dreaming of you

Parrotsarelife: oh I like that song

Parrotsarelife: but I don't know if I wanna think about it right now because I'm preparing something.

Veryhotsexyten: what? A sandwich?

Parrotsarelife: yeah a sandwich

Veryhotsexyten: make me one bitch

Parrotsarelife: fuck you

Veryhotsexyten: you're welcome to

Parrotsarelife: .

Parrotsarelife: hang on I'm gonna do something real quick

Parrotsarelife: I'll be right back

Veryhotsexyten: how quick are we talking about?

Parrotsarelife: few seconds

Veryhotsexyten: alright, I'll wait

Veryhotsexyten: patiently

Veryhotsexyten: what are you doing anyway?

Parrotsarelife: shhhh don't ask just wait until i come back

Veryhotsexyten: will you be offline?

Parrotsarelife: no, Ten

Parrotsarelife: I said I'll be right back

Veryhotsexyten: okay I'm waiting

Parrotsarelife: [image attached]

_-since there's no picture of Johnny (that I know of) like this I'm just gonna explain it. Basically Johnny's opening up even more. The picture was of him from the lips down. Tongue teasingly peeking out slightly. He was sitting on the couch with legs slightly parted and hand resting near his crotch area. Ay Johnny's being sexy. You could see his well defined arms, cause he wore a sleeveless shirt, and his muscular thighs through his sweatpants cause Johnny ain't no weak ass bitch. The picture was just suggestive. Johnny had thought of just deleting it and coming up with a bullshit excuse because he ain't no weak ass bitch but he is a scaredy ass pussy. And he's proud of his title. He took almost twenty pictures just to make sure he looked good and not whack... he thinks of backing down one more time but he thinks it's kind of time to step the fuck out of his comfort zone and shut Ten up for a second. So with that in mind he hit send.-_

Parrotsarelife: okay I'm done.

Veryhotsexyten: .........

Veryhotsexyten: you fucking tease

Veryhotsexyten: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

Veryhotsexyten: why would you do that to me?!

Veryhotsexyten: holy mother of god

Veryhotsexyten: you fuckboi

Veryhotsexyten: you look hot

Veryhotsexyten: I can't breath help me

Parrotsarelife: do you like it?

Veryhotsexyten: sdffggh DO I LIKE IT?

Veryhotsexyten: I FUCKING LOVE IT

Veryhotsexyten: next time let me see your face

Veryhotsexyten: I'm having pleasant dreams tonight

Parrotsarelife: use it well

Veryhotsexyten: oh I fucking will

Veryhotsexyten: if I weren't such a mess I would've sent something back

Parrotsarelife: I've seen enough

Parrotsarelife: I'll leave you to whatever you're doing

Parrotsarelife: in gonna clean

Veryhotsexyten: go ahead

Veryhotsexyten: ttyl baby

Parrotsarelife: bye babe <3

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am, what am I doing with my life?  
> The picture is highly inspired by that one Jimin selfie. HAHHAHAHHA KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS. T~T


	39. Chapter 39

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

**Parrotsarelife is online**

 

 

  
Veryhotsexyten: did you know that I'm still waiting for that chocolate

Parrotsarelife: what chocolate?

Veryhotsexyten: the chocolate I told you about the other day

Veryhotsexyten: you never bought it

Veryhotsexyten: you never gave it to me

Veryhotsexyten: why?

Veryhotsexyten: is it because you hate me?

Veryhotsexyten: am I not good enough for you to buy me a chocolate?

Veryhotsexyten: is that it?

Veryhotsexyten: I'm sad

Parrotsarelife: and I'm on my way to a store

Veryhotsexyten: don't buy it out of pity

Parrotsarelife: Ten, I can tell you're messing with me so I feel bad and buy it

Parrotsarelife: I'm buying it

Parrotsarelife: you went a little overboard, though

Parrotsarelife: as soon as you started with the hate thing I knew

Veryhotsexyten: IT WORKED

Parrotsarelife: no it didn't

Parrotsarelife: I'm just doing it to be a good boyfriend

Veryhotsexyten: thank you babyyyyyyyy

Parrotsarelife: you're welcome

Veryhotsexyten: so I've been meaning to address this

Veryhotsexyten: that picture.

Parrotsarelife: what picture?

Veryhotsexyten: the one you took

Parrotsarelife: I take lots of pictures

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny Seo

Parrotsarelife: why do you wanna talk about it?

Veryhotsexyten: because it's totally not you!

Parrotsarelife: what do you mean it's not me?

Parrotsarelife: of course it's me ._.

Parrotsarelife: it's my body, it's my ugly couch, it's me

Veryhotsexyten: there's no doubt that it's you

Veryhotsexyten: what I meant was

Veryhotsexyten: it's not like you to give in to my you know

Veryhotsexyten: my "needs"

Veryhotsexyten: it's not like you to do things like that

Parrotsarelife: so you didn't like it?

Parrotsarelife: I won't do it again

Veryhotsexyten: fuck no

Veryhotsexyten: I have that picture as my wallpaper on my phone and iPod and iPad and I printed it and plastered it on my wall and on my refrigerator and on my bathroom walls

Parrotsarelife: that's a bit creepy

Veryhotsexyten: no it's not

Veryhotsexyten: point is, I like that picture

Veryhotsexyten: like a lot

Veryhotsexyten: I was just wandering why did you send it?

Parrotsarelife: because I want you to know that you're not the only one having indecent thoughts

Parrotsarelife: in a decent way

Parrotsarelife: you know, not saying dick all the time and explicitly asking for sex

Parrotsarelife: like a decent human being

Veryhotsexyten: I don't know if I should feel offended or glad

Veryhotsexyten: or both

Parrotsarelife: both

Parrotsarelife: I'm insulting you too

Veryhotsexyten: ._.

Veryhotsexyten: okay so like

Veryhotsexyten: you get hot and bothered too?

Parrotsarelife: in a decent way

Veryhotsexyten: no one has decent thoughts when they wanna have coitus

Parrotsarelife: I have decent thoughts

Veryhotsexyten: of what

Parrotsarelife: chairs

Veryhotsexyten: W H A T

Veryhotsexyten: anyway you just said I wasn't the only one having indecent thoughts

Parrotsarelife: you're not

Parrotsarelife: there's probably people out there that have those too

Veryhotsexyten: im so very confused right now

Parrotsarelife: lol

Parrotsarelife: I'm kidding

Parrotsarelife: I think about office chairs not normal chairs

Veryhotsexyten: ???????

Veryhotsexyten: you get horny over chairs?

Parrotsarelife: yeah.

Parrotsarelife: especially if you're sitting on them

Veryhotsexyten: smooth

Parrotsarelife: thanks I read that on Tumblr

Veryhotsexyten: ._.

Veryhotsexyten: so I can make you get hot and bothered

Veryhotsexyten: that's nice to know

Veryhotsexyten: why the sudden change of heart?

Parrotsarelife: things just happen

Veryhotsexyten: was it because Jaehyun was staring at me again?

Parrotsarelife: WHYYYYYYYY WOULD IT BE BECAUSE OF THAT

Parrotsarelife: am I not capable of feeling things?

Parrotsarelife: you're so dumb

Veryhotsexyten: feeling things = of getting it up because of you

Veryhotsexyten: I'm very intelligent you hoe

Parrotsarelife: I'm not a hoe you bitch

Veryhotsexyten: yes you are you're parading those collarbones around town, don't think I don't notice

Veryhotsexyten: by the way wow you have nice collarbones

Parrotsarelife: thanks

Parrotsarelife: but showing my collarbones doesn't not mean I'm a hoe

Veryhotsexyten: you can only show them to me!

Parrotsarelife: last time I checked they were mine, to do whatever I want with them

Veryhotsexyten: can I give you a hickey when I see you?

Parrotsarelife: fuck no

Veryhotsexyten: why? Are you afraid?

Parrotsarelife: don't know why Id be afraid but the answer is no

Veryhotsexyten: but I want toooo

Parrotsarelife: and I don't

Veryhotsexyten: so can I grab your butt?

Parrotsarelife: fuck Ten

Parrotsarelife: you can do whatever the fuck you want

Parrotsarelife: stop asking

Veryhotsexyten: I'm gonna print this

Veryhotsexyten: so you can't take it back

Parrotsarelife: no backsies

Parrotsarelife: whatever

Veryhotsexyten: that includes that I can give you a hickey

Parrotsarelife: ;~;

Parrotsarelife: what did I agree to

Veryhotsexyten: me sucking on your skin til it bruises

Veryhotsexyten: and finally getting a hold of that thicc butt

Parrotsarelife: ;-;

Veryhotsexyten: life is good

Parrotsarelife: gdi

Veryhotsexyten: deep down inside that "decent" brain of yours I know you want it just as bad

Veryhotsexyten: you can't deny our r squared pi

Parrotsarelife: what does that even mean

Veryhotsexyten: I don't know but you can't deny it

Parrotsarelife: okay so I'm gonna be house arrest for 100 years

Parrotsarelife: good luck

Veryhotsexyten: you said you went out to get me my chocolate

Parrotsarelife: I didn't say I was gonna bring it today

Veryhotsexyten: but I want it today :(

Veryhotsexyten: I want chocolate

Parrotsarelife: I don't know if you know but you have legs.

Parrotsarelife: that can take you to a store and then you can buy your desired chocolate

Parrotsarelife: use them

Veryhotsexyten: can they get me a man, too?

Parrotsarelife: I hate you

Veryhotsexyten: I'm kidding !!!!

Veryhotsexyten: I already have a man

Veryhotsexyten: his names Lucas

Parrotsarelife: and I'm single lol

Veryhotsexyten: T-T

Veryhotsexyten: please bring me chocolate

Veryhotsexyten: you're already out buying it

Parrotsarelife: okay fine

Veryhotsexyten: is Mark there with you?

Parrotsarelife: no, I'm alone

Parrotsarelife: he's sleeping

Veryhotsexyten: indeed a good day

Veryhotsexyten: not that I don't like him

Veryhotsexyten: but I rather see you alone than having a third wheel

Parrotsarelife: I'll only be giving you the chocolate

Veryhotsexyten: and a kiss

Veryhotsexyten: you bitch

Veryhotsexyten: you didn't kiss me last time!

Parrotsarelife: I forgot

Veryhotsexyten: you forget to kiss your boyfriend?

Parrotsarelife: yes

Parrotsarelife: now if you'll excuse me I have chocolate to buy, see you in a few

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Gfriend is having a comeback. Get ready for song of the year. And if I see anyone of my readers hating on them I'm disowning you. You can dislike them, but don't hate on them. I'm actual trash, I didn't need this in my life. How many more groups am I gonna stan. Actually they became my favorite girl group. #trash
> 
> In other news Jeno destroyed my bias list for good. Thank you.
> 
> Take a listen to "Daddy Yankee - shaky shaky" cos I was listening to it while writing this.


	40. Chapter 40

Johnny buys the chocolate and makes small talk with the old man behind the counter. He's in a good mood, Mark must have slept late that night cause he hasn't gotten out of bed at all. He would be worried if it hadn't been that he was sleeping in the same room as him. Seriously, they needed separate bedrooms. Johnny can't stand Mark's mess and having to clean after him. Mark's a very untidy person, he leaves his dirty clothes on the floor, plastic wraps of candy. On one occasion Johnny found a pizza box underneath his bed and he wonders when the hell Mark ordered pizza. And how the fuck did he eat it all. He needs to have a serious conversation with Mark. Anyways he is happy that he doesn't have to constantly look after Mark today, he's free to go to Ten's without thinking about Mark. He trusts that Mark won't leave the place and get lost.

He walks his way to Ten's place was peaceful. The streets were buzzing with people but Johnny's not paying attention to them. He's in an exceptionally great mood, it almost scares him that something might go completely wrong. Every time he's feeling good, something bad always happens. He believes today's gonna be a good day..... or so he thinks.

Johnny had not expected to see Ten open the door in shorts and a loose sleeveless shirt. Not only that but he looked like he spent hours on getting his hair messy but not ugly messy. It was the kind of messy where it looked almost sexy. Johnny had an undeniable desire to dishevel Ten further, in a decent way. He thinks Ten did it un purpose to make him act out of the ordinary, seeing as Johnny was dropping off his chocolate. This was a different look on the younger male, the shorts going down mid thigh, he was just exposing his skin. Skin drives bitches like Johnny crazy. Not that crazy but definitely thirstier than ever before. So the only thing that went through his mind was: Holy shit, I need to satisfy my needs, too.

So without even thinking of anything other than to act on his urges he moved toward his smiling boyfriend. That was definitely not an innocent smile, there was a spark of satisfaction flash on his eyes when Johnny closed the door behind him and circled his toned arms around him, keeping him at a close stance. "I know what you're doing." Johnny said in a low tone. His eyes went dark and his stare looked distant, not really in his right mind. Ten didn't know if he should feel good or slightly scared... the answer was all of the above, plus FREAKING EXCITED. He'd never seen Johnny like this before, not even the kitchen incident compared to this hot Johnny standing there against him looking straight at his lips. It's not fair that Johnny has the upper hand this time because he's bigger... taller. But Ten enjoyed it, having Johnny taking initiative of getting closer. It's exciting.

The teasing smile doesn't leave his lips as he responds to Johnny's accusation. "Doing what exactly?" Ten looked up to Johnny's face, maintaining innocent eyes. "Did you bring me my chocolate?"

Lmao.

"You're horrible."

"You giving me the chocolate or what?"

Johnny sighed and released Ten from his hold, what a way to break a moment. WHEN JOHNNY'S ALL "LETS GET IT OOON", well not to that extent but you know what I mean, he wanted to get some... even if just a little. "I don't know, am I?"

"Tease." Ten frowned.

"You're not in the shoes to say that I'm a tease, tease."

"AM I NOT? You got me all worked up over a picture YOU SENT." Ten pointed an accusing finger at Johnny.

"You said you liked it." Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"I did but-"

"Nope."

"I'm sorryyyyy."

"Doesn't cut it."

"What do I gotta doooooo?"

Johnny shrugged again. "Nothing."

"And I see you brought your collarbones on display again. What did I tell you?"

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am." Ten crosses his arms as Johnny closed the door. "Why do you always wear shirts like this? Wear a damn turtle neck or something."

"I look good with these kinds of shirts, boy." Johnny stuck out his tongue childishly. "Plus, you're wearing- THAT." He motioned to Ten's chosen outfit. "And your hair!"

Ten scowled at him. "Yeah, you do but then you look to good and I just- I like it too much." He pouted and motioned for Johnny to get closer to him. "I'm trying to seduce you!"

Johnny did with a teasing smile. "You like how I look too much? What does that even mean?"

To be completely honest Johnny really... REALLY wants Ten to do something more because it's embarrassing if he does it. And by "something more" he just wants to kiss Ten right now. Like actually kiss him, not some mediocre peck or anything. Ten seemed to understand Johnny's cravings cause he switched from slightly annoyed to flirty. Like always, of course.

You may be thinking that Johnny made a drastic change in character but he actually hasn't. He just needs to completely trust someone to be completely open to them. Being mean is part of Johnny's personality but he's still a human who feels "things" for his significant other. He tries to not be too harsh on Ten because he gots to act like a boyfriend and that's the main reason why he's toning it down. He wants to be caring and wants Ten to know just how much effect he has on him. Maybe not that much cause then Ten will get too cocky. He wants Ten to know he likes him a lot, that's better.

"Because you're so good looking, you make my insides cry."

Johnny frowned. "That's disgusting."

"You make my insides cry"? What the fuck does that mean. Never mind, Johnny hates Ten. He wants Ten to know that he can disappear and Johnny wouldn't move a muscle to try and find him.

"I'm trying to keep it pg, for the children."

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "There's no children here."

"I'm a child! I'm illegal!"

"Right, so I guess we gotta wait until you're officially an adult." Johnny nodded.

"What? Of course not! In fact, I can consent right now."

"No, you're still a child."

"Kiss meeee, why do you prevent things? I'm like waiting for you to be seduced. Don't I look good? Stop overthinking things and stop treating me like one of the other guys! I'm your boyfriend."

"You're right." Johnny nodded his head.

"I am?" Ten asked bewildered. Johnny's agreeing with him? Wow, God, is this your return to earth? I'm sorry for all my sins and wrong doings. Please receive me as one of your children and let me have a good afterlife.

"Yes, you are, I know I'm mean to you and avoid those kinds of topics or stop if we're going to far... like the "kitchen incident". But just because I'm admitting to it doesn't mean I'll stop suddenly."

"We can go step by step."

Johnny nodded his head, he grabbed Ten's face and tilted it upwards so he could lean down and press their lips together. SO MUCH FOR TEN INITIATING THE KISS LMAO. Johnny likes this, it's sort of calming and exhausting at the same time. Calming because kissing Ten is actually one of Johnny's new favorite things to do, even if he doesn't admit it. Exhausting cause his heart races like he had just ran a marathon. Wow, is whipped or what? But then he felt it. Of course.

Johnny pulled back and glared at Ten. "Did you just squeeze my ass?"

Ten had took the opportunity that Johnny was so into the kiss and sneakily ran his hands down Johnny's firm back and grabbed his butt. He didn't just grab that ass, he copped a feel, he squeezed the hell out of it. It's great. His hands remained on it while he grinned up at Johnny. "You can touch mine."

"This is why I hate you."

"Liaaaar."

And when they kissed again Ten being the sneaky shit he is he lead them to the couch. Again, being the sneaky shit he is he made sure to be the one on top. As in, sitting on top of Johnny, he has more control that way. He'd take it to the bedroom but... it's messy in there. Ten broke the kiss to trail kisses on Johnny's jaw. All the while Johnny closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. Only blank spaces filling his mind, the only thought being how much he enjoyed it.

It's was fine and dandy until Ten licked a stripe from his neck to his ear where he blew air. "Johnny."

DO NOT SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT. All whispery and shit. I do not appreciate this kind of slander. Still he didn't say anything against it and just gripped at Ten's waist bringing him a lot more closer. Like closer, you know?

Ten pulled Johnny's shirt to expose more of his shoulder. Well, the shirts stretched and ruined... whatever. There on his shoulder Ten left a bite mark, with his perfect beautiful teeth. Seriously, Johnny didn't ask for this... but yeah he did, from the very moment he stepped through that door. He was asking for more than just a kiss even if he didn't utter a word about it.

Ten went back to his neck and obviously he didn't have good intentions because he was latched to one spot and one spot only. There he bit and sucked and whatever, he did everything until that one spot started to bruise. And when it did bruise he kissed it gently several times.

Johnny let out a sigh of.... what should we call it? Content? Pleasure? A mix of both? Johnny definitely enjoys having Ten bite him and kiss him a lot. Like a lot. An insane amount. Maybe having Ten, lowkey grinding down on his lap is making the experience a thousand times better. Ten's job was done with Johnny's hickey but he didn't stop there. Oh no. He went back to kiss Johnny this time a little more rougher than before. Teeth clashing and lip biting... Ten was enjoying himself. Johnny tried to hold still Ten's hips, failing when he, himself, pressed Ten down further onto him. He truly let that happen, shocking. The little bit of self control he had had crumbled away.

"Fuck." Ten whimpered as he broke away to catch some air. "Johnny." Said male hummed, craning his neck to mouth at Ten's throat. It was increasingly heating up as time passed but as always there was something that had to ruin the moment. Yes. Johnny's cellphone. The total turn off was that the jingle Johnny had for Mark was playing. Oh Happy Day was playing. Great. If Johnny had a hard on it was long gone as he answered the phone. Ten, too, was put off and climbed off Johnny, instead sitting on the spot beside him.

"Hello?" He said annoyed.

"Where are you?" Mark asked.

"Ten's."

The line went silent for a few seconds. "Did I interrupt?"

"No, what is it?"

"Sounds like I did."

"You didn't, tell me, what is it?" Johnny scratched his head and pushed his hair back. He was completely annoyed but it's okay cause Mark didn't know.

"I'm hungry."

"I'll buy some food on my way there."

"Kay, thanks." Johnny hung up and sighed. "I gotta go."

"I figured." Ten pouted. "And I was having so much fun."

Johnny laughed and kissed Ten on the forehead for being cute. His hair ended up more disheveled than it initially was and Johnny was proud of himself. You did that. He mentally patted himself on the back. "I'll see you later, I'm gonna buy some food for Mark and I."

"Can I come along?"

"Do you want to?"

Ten nodded.

"Put some longer pants and another shirt, I'll wait for you."

"So demanding."

"I gotta take care of what's mine."

Ten gaped at Johnny, SINCE WHEN IS JOHNNY LIKE THIS? God! DID YOU REALLY COME BACK TO EARTH?

"Oh! Here's your... chocolate." It was destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any typos or random words, I didn't proof read and I'm using my uncle's phone. I desperately pray that he doesn't see this.  
> SORRY. My dumb ass forgot to bring my phone or laptop to my uncles house TT  
> Days without my phone are torturous.  
> Today Yerin teasers were dropped. I think I'm gay.  
> I'm also starting school soon so please don't expect updates everyday, maybe two-three times a week.  
> HALFWAY THROUGH I DELETED THE WHOLE THING. SCREW ME.  
> Also I wanted to address this. I don't explain kisses that well because I can't xD I get embarrassed at myself. I prefer writing what they're thinking. But I'll try next time. And I seriously need to stop getting off topic so much. I apologize.  
> ....... as I'm nearing the end of this chapter there's one thing I have to say. I hate myself. I can't believe I wrote that.  
> Johnny's thoughts are literally "tú booty me arrebata, tu sonrisa me atrapa, quiero tenerte siempre y no dejarte sola. Está historia no se acaba hoy vamos pa' mi cama, está noche tú te enamoras" ( your booty gets me high? Snatches me? Something of that sort, I don't really know. Your smile catches me. I want to have you always and never leave you alone. This story never ends, you'll fall in love this night."   
> Listen to Vente pa' ca. It's great. And I'm sorry I suck at translating.   
> This is getting long, goodbye.


	41. Chapter 41

**Parrotsarelife is online**

**Veryhotsexyten is online**

 

 

  
Parrotsarelife: Mark's asking about the bruises on my neck

Parrotsarelife: he thinks you're abusing me

Veryhotsexyten: I would never abuse you!

Veryhotsexyten: without your consent

Parrotsarelife: I consent you to not abuse me

Veryhotsexyten: light abuse?

Parrotsarelife: no abuse

Parrotsarelife: just healthy

Parrotsarelife: things?

Veryhotsexyten: vanilla sex

Veryhotsexyten: got it

Parrotsarelife: vanilla is like the best flavor out there, okay? Vanilla is great, vanilla is the reason I wake up every morning, vanilla is love, vanilla is life

Veryhotsexyten: I didn't say it wasn't

Veryhotsexyten: I like things vanilla

Veryhotsexyten: slowly and caring

Parrotsarelife: I legit was talking about vanilla, boi

Parrotsarelife: I joke

Parrotsarelife: but I think vanilla is the safest way to go

Veryhotsexyten: I agree

Veryhotsexyten: I can't just tie you up on our first time

Veryhotsexyten: that would be awkward

Parrotsarelife: indeed it would

Parrotsarelife: I'm not against you wearing a choker though

Veryhotsexyten: right, thats your not-so-secret secret kink

Parrotsarelife: shut up

Parrotsarelife: you're worse

Parrotsarelife: you drew me naked

Veryhotsexyten: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT

Veryhotsexyten: I literally did it just yesterday

Parrotsarelife: w h a t

Parrotsarelife: I was talking about the Mohawk and flabs drawing

Veryhotsexyten: oh, me too

Parrotsarelife: no no no

Parrotsarelife: you drew me naked again?

Veryhotsexyten: to be fair

Veryhotsexyten: I have needs

Parrotsarelife: your needs need to chill

Veryhotsexyten: there's no chilling when it comes to my desires

Veryhotsexyten: lol

Parrotsarelife: do whatever you want

Parrotsarelife: as long as you don't show anyone else

Veryhotsexyten: why would you think I'll show it to people? I don't want anyone seeing my boyfriend naked even if it's a drawing that may not be accurate

Parrotsarelife: just in case

Veryhotsexyten: hm

Veryhotsexyten: John Johnny

Veryhotsexyten: what are you gonna study in college?

Parrotsarelife: I don't know

Parrotsarelife: medicine? Law?

Parrotsarelife: still very indecisive

Veryhotsexyten: ooo so I'm gonna be with a sexy doctor or a sexy lawyer...

Veryhotsexyten: hot

Parrotsarelife: that is if I stay in college and not crack and decide to live in a dumpster

Veryhotsexyten: a sexy hobo

Veryhotsexyten: don't worry baby

Veryhotsexyten: I'll support your broke ass

Parrotsarelife: thanks <3

Veryhotsexyten: I got chu boo ;)

Veryhotsexyten: I wanted to ask you this

Veryhotsexyten: if Mark wouldn't have called... how far do you think we could've gone?

Parrotsarelife: do you want an honest answer?

Veryhotsexyten: obviously

Parrotsarelife: my honest answer is: i don't know

Parrotsarelife: my mind was far gone, I don't know what could've happened

Veryhotsexyten: do you think we crossed a line?

Parrotsarelife: of course not

Veryhotsexyten: that's a relief

Parrotsarelife: why?

Veryhotsexyten: because!

Veryhotsexyten: that means I'm not the only one wanting to do more

Parrotsarelife: I think I've told you you aren't?

Veryhotsexyten: oh true

Veryhotsexyten: I forgot

Veryhotsexyten: send me a picture

Veryhotsexyten: for scientific purposes

Parrotsarelife: you don't have to lie lol

Parrotsarelife: but I doubt you wanna see me right now

Veryhotsexyten: yeah I do

Parrotsarelife: I'm cleaning

Veryhotsexyten: so?

Veryhotsexyten: you were cleaning that other time as well

Veryhotsexyten: come on

Veryhotsexyten: it can be an old one

Parrotsarelife: later

Parrotsarelife: I need to do dishes

Veryhotsexyten: I'll hold you to that "later" you gotta send a picture

Parrotsarelife: alright

Parrotsarelife: I'll be back later or tomorrow

Parrotsarelife: if I'm not online

Parrotsarelife: call me

Veryhotsexyten: okay <3

 

 

**Parrotsarelife is offline**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO HAS HER PHONE BACK
> 
>  
> 
> THIS BITCH RIGHT HERE
> 
> I just realized the first person to send a "dirty" kind of picture was Johnny. I'm so proud.
> 
> Johnny's contributing to Ten's imagination. I'm living and also dying.


	42. Chapter 42

"Can you help me buy things for school today?"

Johnny stood on the doorway of his dorm looking at Ten like he had to heads. "It's five in the damn morning, the sun isn't even up."

"I know, Johnny, I can read numbers." Ten tapped his foot impatiently against the floor. "Will you?"

Johnny sighed. "Nothing's open right now."

"I know I just wanted to have breakfast with you." Ten shrugged. "Can I come in?"

"Close the door." Johnny said as he walked inside with his blanket still on his shoulders. "I'm still in my pajamas."

"You look good either way, it doesn't matter."

"Thanks, can I use the bathroom real quick? I haven't you know... brushed my teeth yet."

Ten laughed. "Did I wake you up?"

"Duh."

"Go ahead."

  
It was still very dark outside, the sun hadn't risen and Ten really couldn't see well inside so he went to the kitchen and turned on the lights there. His disrespectful ass decided to sit on the kitchen counter because, who cares? He's cute he can get away with everything. Especially if it's Johnny. Johnny will let him sit on the counter, couches are overrated.

Few minutes pass and there's Johnny in the kitchen giving him a weird look. "Why're YOU here so damn early?"

"I wanted to see you because we didn't talk at all yesterday."

"I was helping Mark with transfer papers, he's gonna attend your school." Johnny leaned against the small table in the kitchen facing Ten. "Look after him."

"I'm not his cousin."

"You are his cousin's boyfriend."

"Fine, I'll look after him."

"Why do you sound like you don't like him?" Johnny crossed his arms against his chest. If Ten's gonna be like that then there's really no point in this relationship, he has to like his family... even if they're annoying.

"I like him, I do, it's just.... he always... interrupt us." Ten pouted, so cute. "We haven't gone on a proper date after becoming official."

"Yeah we have."

"No we haven't, if Mark's there it doesn't count as a date. That's babysitting."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Shit, I don't know, take him to a daycare or something."

"That's ridiculous."

"You know what else is ridiculous? You not sending that picture I asked for." Ten mimicked Johnny's posture, annoyed that Johnny was apparently taking steps back. No bitch, you've crossed a line, there's no going back, keep moving forward.

"How about we close all the windows and make a mini cinema in the living room? I can lend you some comfortable clothes... those jeans look uncomfortable... and nice." Johnny said, properly taking a look at what Ten was wearing. He dressed nicely, too tightly but nice. Tight is always good when it comes to Ten's nice ass legs. And nice ass.... which Johnny hasn't seen today but whatever.

"I can't wait to wear your clothes." Ten jumped off the counter and went to hug his very sleepy looking boyfriend. Ah, Johnny's just like a giant bear who's always warm and mean but you know? Mean isn't always bad because behind sarcastic remarks is a very "FUCJ TEN WOW WHY ARE YOU SO PRETTY AND CUTE I DIE LOOKING AT YOU" so who cares. Johnny hugs back not.

"So what do you say to a movie?"

"I would prefer looking at you with no clothes on but a movie's alright." He said looking up to meet Johnny's gaze, he has nice eyes. Johnny looks better up close. You know that saying that goes like "when you look closely a pretty things you find imperfections"? Or something along the lines. Well that doesn't apply to Johnny. Johnny's pretty damn perfect up close. No flaws.

"That will have to wait, but for now let me go get you some clothes so you can be more comfy, okay?"

Ten nodded but didn't let go. Instead, he puckered his lips waiting for a kiss, which he got quickly. The kiss was just a peck and soon Johnny was out of the kitchen to look for some clothes for Ten.

Finding small clothes was nearly impossible, considering Johnny was a tall ass tree disguised as a man. But he had those instances where he had bought clothes online that wouldn't fit so he looked for those. They weren't hard to find as they were still in the box they came from. What was hard was not making too much noise so Mark wouldn't wake up. Along with the clothes he took his laptop and charger with him.

He tossed the clothes to the awaiting Ten. "They're not really mine... I mean they are I haven't wore them though."

"And here I was thinking they were gonna smell like you."

Johnny made a face. "They don't fit me."

"Can I change in front of you?"

"Jesus no, go to the bathroom."

"You hate me."

"Ten, don't."

"Ten, do."

"Ten."

"Johnny."

"Just go change."

"I repulse you."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you don't like me."

"I obviously do, I wouldn't have let you in if I didn't."

"You didn't send me the picture."

"Why get a picture when you can see it up close and personal?"

"Don't even start, you know you're not showing me anything up close and personal."

"What do you know?"

"I know you very well, Johnny, enough to know that you find me ugly. I cry every time."

Ten was obviously trolling Johnny. He's like that. He likes manipulating situations to get what he wants. Ten's a true scammer, a true snake. Don't trust Ten, he'll backstab you, he's a hoe.

"Just go, I promise we'll do whatever you want if you do."

"I wanna fuck."

"Except that."

"I want to "fool around" in the dark."

"We're not doing anything with Mark in the other room."

"That kid's cockblocking me." Ten stood up from the floor and walked to where the bathroom was. And in a very sleazy voice said, "I need my vitamin D, Johnny."

Should I laugh or cry? Johnny's kind of in between. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think !!  
>  I'm like tired right now so next part of the chapter is gonna be tomorrow or the next day. Depends on how much time I have to write.


	43. Chapter 43

"I'm done." Ten looked to the living room and saw a few comforters on the floor. The coffee table was pushed to the side to make more room for them, so they could lie freely on the floor. Ten was touched. It was getting a little clearer outside so Johnny had closed the windows. There on the middle was Johnny, laying on his stomach, looking for movies on his laptop. This is was the cutest thing anyone has ever done for him.

Johnny looked at Ten and smiled, he patted the space beside him. This was a rare moment for Ten, because he doesn't think he'd ever seen Johnny smiling so softly at him. SMILING AT HIM. He was either a glaring at him or looking disinterested. Sometimes both at the same time. So Ten felt like a school girl getting noticed by her crush. Not to look like a stupid idiot he continued his way and took place beside Johnny. "What are we watching?"

"Taeyong had recommended me this movie a while ago and I haven't watched it." Johnny looked at the screen. "The other woman."

"Haven't heard of it."

"Really? Nicki Minaj is in it."

"My queen?" Ten asked feeling shook. "Play it."

Ten scooted closer to Johnny, seeking contact and warmth. Johnny noticing this he looked at Ten. "Are you cold? I brought blankets." Johnny grabbed one and did his best to drape it over both of them. "Are you okay now?"

Ten nodded his head and turned to watch as the movie started. What he wasn't expecting was for Johnny to sneak a kiss to his cheek. Seriously, who replaced Johnny? Johnny isn't this .... sweet? Like Johnny would never kiss his cheek for no reason. He's never kissed his cheek ever. Whoa.

The movie was kind of boring at first for Ten, two people making out was the first thing that popped up. It's not that Ten is a prude but he absolutely hates making out scenes. They're weird and the sounds they make are awful.but as the plot progressed the more interesting it became. Especially when Carly went to surprise Mark at his house for his "plumbing problem". She went all dressed and all just to have Mark's wife open the door on her. What drew Ten in was when her heel broke and she fell and broke an big vase. Gold.

The position they were in soon grew uncomfortable so they ditched the floor. They sat up, supporting their backs with the couch behind them and wrapped themselves up in blankets. The morning was really chilly, even if the windows were all closed. Both had their legs crossed with the laptop in the middle in front of them. It was like a perfect indoors date.... at ass crack in the morning.

Anyways shit is going down now, Carly made Mark diarrhea in his pants and Kate gave him massive nipples. Those looked kinda painful, not gonna lie. This movie is just gold, it's everything Ten's gonna live for. This is now his favorite movie ever. Especially because now he knows what to do if Johnny ever cheats on him. Though, it's kind of impossible to cheat on Ten, cause he's so pretty. And cause Johnny is an idiot who won't go near another human for interaction. How did Ten even convince Johnny to be his boyfriend? Oh no wait, Johnny's the one who asked the question. How did Ten make Johnny like him? Was it the dirty jokes? Has to be it.

"Did you like the movie?" Johnny asked, the stifled a yawn with his sleeve. His eyes were closing, it was probably already bright outside or in the process of, and he didn't get to sleep well. He was sleepy. He wanted to sleep. He blindly closed his laptop and placed it on the couch above.

"Yeah, it was great." Ten looked at Johnny and immediately felt bad for waking him up so early. "Do you want me to go home?"

Johnny shook his head. "Why would I want that?"

"You're tired."

"Then we should sleep for a bit and then we can go shopping for school stuff..." Johnny looked for the pillows he brought and tossed one to Ten.

Without further questions or suggestions Johnny laid down. Oh yeah, right after he pulled Ten close to his chest and pecked he top of his head. "Night."

Ten was SPEECHLESS but he wanted to scream if he's honest. Seriously who is this and what have they done to his Johnny? Johnny's chest was against his back, it was warm. Warm enough for Ten to be comfortable in the cold living room. When Ten says he's head over heels for this man, he means it. He loves the way Johnny's muscular arms wrap around him protectively. Ten's really hit the jackpot, hasn't he? Johnny's perfect.

Little does Ten know that Johnny's thinking the same thing about him. Despite having a sexual sense of humor, Ten could be shy and cute at times. He's definitely caring in his own way, and that's all Johnny could ever ask for. Even if Ten gets on his nerves, he wouldn't change a single thing about him. At the end of the day he always makes him laugh or smile one way or the other. Johnny has a feeling that his relationship with him is gonna be a long lasting one... because Johnny's not sure if he can ever find anyone as perfect as Ten.

"Johnny?"

Johnny hummed in response.

"Goodnight." Ten said in a quiet voice, almost inaudible.

"Goodnight, baby."

With that said, they both fell into a dreamless with fluttering hearts and cheesy smile on their faces. Who knew sleeping on the floor could feel so good?

  
Mark woke up a little early cause the boy's going through puberty, excuse him. He's hungry and desolated. But when he sees the disgustingly cute couple on the living room floor he has the urge to coo at them. He shall take a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE AND WELL  
> carajo!!!!! I did say I was busy though. Some things happened that I'd rather not say... and back to school is actually fucking with my mind. I start tomorrow HAHAHA. Fuck. Private schools suck. It's 1:36 am. Guess who's gonna be sleeping tomorrow through class? Whatever I can't sleep.  
> Excuse any grammatical errors. I literally wrote this in one go and can't be bothered to check.  
> For the first time regueton didn't help me write. I was listening to Gfriend's "One Half", "Red Umbrella", "Falling asleep again" and "Life is a party". Probably the reason why it's so mushy and there's lack of jokes. Gfriend makes me soft. I suggest check their new album, their songs are good and classy. high quality queens.


	44. Chapter 44

"I want a cool backpack."

"I need new pants."

"I want that."

"Oh, I forgot about notebooks."

"I need a binder."

"And paper."

"I need a printer."

"Shirts, I need shirts."

"Oh my god! Shoes! I need new sneakers."

"Will I get expelled if I go with skirts?"

"How about bright green hair?"

"New school year, new me."

"Johnny."

"Johnny."

"Johnny."

"Helloooooo."

"AYO BITCH."

Johnny rubbed his temples. Why is Ten such a headache? He's normally annoying but right now he's being a pain in the ass. Johnny wants the ground to swallow him up. Or make Ten disappear for a few minutes, long enough for Johnny to escape. "What?"

"Are you listening to me?"

Johnny turned to look at Ten, with his arms filled with bags of clothing and random things Ten decided he needed. "I'm listening." He was holding approximately 15 bags, his fingers were numb.

"Good cause I gotta get more stuff."

"Ten, you already bought everything you needed." Johnny complained in the middle of Walmart, you know, the place weird people shop at. Weird---> Ten.

"Did I? I don't remember." Ten tapped on his chin looking around the shelves that were NOT school related. "I need condoms."

"Lord, help me." Johnny watched Ten look at the various boxes and lubes..... okay ew. "Ten, you don't need condoms."

"Yeah I do, if I'm not getting any sexual pleasure from you then I'm gonna find my self a hooker, I don't wanna catch std's." Why is Ten so loud, though? It's like he wants everyone to hear him. "Oh look! I saw this one on a commercial, "so you feel comfortable buying" I want it. Let's get it." He grabbed the box and skipped to makeup section to pay faster.

The cashier definitely knew those were condoms. She looked disgusted. But at the same time she was looking at Ten too much. Johnny didn't appreciate that behavior. So with the cashier looking disgustedly at Johnny and then making heart eyes at Ten Johnny grew annoyed. Okay lady, I know Ten's cute and all but can't you see he's with a guy and holding a box of condoms? Ain't that enough to tell he's gay? He's not interested in your ugly Walmart cashier ass. Johnny was surely sending death looks toward her.

So when the girl didn't stop smiling at Ten too much he, with all the bags in his arms, went and hugged Ten from behind. Because he's possessive like that. It's awkward. Cause the bags are cock blocking them, but nonetheless there's physical contact. Okay bitch, now back off. She did. Not before looking at Johnny disgustedly again. For the cherry on top Johnny made sure his point was clear. "We'll put them to good use." He "whispered" but not really, he wanted it to be heard. But then he whispered again, this time so only Ten could hear. "Not really, lol."

Bitch.

 

  
"Bitch."

"WHY?"

"You get me all excited then you shoot me down." Ten crossed his arms. They were at a subway inside the Walmart. Ten wanted to sit cause he was tired. YEAH TELL THAT TO JOHNNY'S ARMS.

"But I won't fall, I am titanium."

"Johnny, I'm serious."

"Then why would you even buy condoms? You know I'm not having sex with you in a million years, why?"

"Cause..."

"Cause what?"

"I was too embarrassed to buy balloons."

"Are you serious?"

"Hi Ten, hi person I don't know." Said a creepy guy with a creepy smile. Beside him was a pretty girl, but equally creepy. She was glaring at the creepy guy. Johnny assumes they're a couple, a couple of creepy people. He remembers her from the dance competition, she was in the one group Johnny really liked. The fingertip one. What a fierce woman. Johnny's in love. Not really. But you get me? He likes her cause she looks cool. Johnny's gay.

"Doyoung! Long time no see! How are you?" Ten motioned them to sit on the table so they could talk. "Eunbi! How are you? Are you okay? You look mad."

"Doyoung's being an ass." She said sitting down across from her boyfriend. "He told me my laugh is annoying."

"What? Doyoung, her laugh is life."

"You don't listen to it all day."

Johnny raised a brow cause... seriously? You're complaining about her laugh when Johnny has a whole Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul to stand?

"Anyway, this is Johnny, my boyfriend." Ten grinned. "Isn't he so handsome?"

"Yeah yeah, don't you know your smile is more annoying than my laugh? You look like a creepy child murderer." Eunbi crossed her arms. Her bitch face is amazing, damn. If looks could kill Doyoung would be dead.

"Did you just agree that he's handsome?" Doyoung placed a hand on his chest, mocking offense.

"What?"

"Guys." Ten intervened. "Calm down."

Johnny was speechless. It was like witnessing two Tens arguing. No wonder they're Ten's best friends, they're all the same.

"No! I'm not gonna calm down, this bitch is gonna cheat on me!"

"Bitch, who said I'm gonna cheat on you!?" Eunbi slammed her hand down on the table, making Johnny jump in fear.

"You agreed that Ten's boyfriend is handsome!"

"Why do I like you?"

"Oh so now you don't love me?"

So many Ten's here is giving Johnny an immense amount of stress. He really thought these people were crazy. Doyoung hasn't acknowledged Johnny's presence since Eunbi agreed that he was handsome. Which is stupid, she didn't really agree. She just said "yeah yeah" to keep arguing with her boyfriend. Doyoung was really reaching. Eunbi rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Johnny after Doyoung ignored her.

"How did you meet Ten?" She asked with a growing smile on her lips. She has nice teeth. Not as nice as Ten's but still nice. The change is personality was.... outstanding.

"We met through a chatting app, Ten pestered me until he got me to go to his dance competition or whatever it was." He explained as best as he could.

"Oh! I knew I've seen you before! You were cheering during our turn."

"Was I?"

"Yeah, I saw you, did you really like our performance?" Johnny could feel Tens shooting glare and didn't know how to answer the question without making Ten upset. "It was cool, I like the tang tang tang."

"Yeah, I liked that too." Eunbi nodded in agreement.

Johnny looked at Ten but he was indifferent, he thinks Ten isn't upset. He answered correctly, a miracle.

"Why are you talking to him so much?" Doyoung came back from the dead to accuse Eunbi of yet another stupid thing. "I am you're boyfriend, not him."

"Because you wouldn't talk to me anyway." She shot back, annoyed beyond belief. You could tell by her glare that she was really mad toward Doyoung. It was like watching a drama, a really bad written stupid drama.

"So? That doesn't mean you can talk to him like I'm not here."

"Do you want me to stay silent?"

"Uh yeah." Doyoung said in an obvious tone.

"You're so stupid."

"I have straight A's."

"No you don't, you got a B in math!"

"Shut up, you're younger than me."

"And more mature than you."

Eunbi was getting red from annoyance and just as she was about to say more to Doyoung Ten intervened, tired of the arguing. Thanks Ten. You small brilliant cutie. This is why I like you. "Weren't you guys chosen to sing at the school opening day?"

"Oh yeah!" They both said with matching big smiles on their faces. They're both alike. Johnny could say that much.

Ten is a genius.

"What are you gonna sing?" Ten tapped his fingers on the table.

"We were thinking cherish, cause it's a love song and we're in love." Doyoung explained, setting his hand on top of Eunbi's like they weren't just arguing ten seconds ago. Why are they Ten? They're like Ten 2.0 and Ten 3.0.

"It's school." Ten deadpanned.

"It's also our choice." Eunbi shrugged. "If someone doesn't like it they can just leave, they're not gonna be strapped to their chair."

"You guys sing?" Johnny asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Doyoung nodded. "Yeah, we're leads in the school choir."

"I'm more of a dancer but I do sing, I like to sing." Eunbi nodded.

"You guys are like a power couple, singing and dancing and you're both good looking." Johnny said. So they weren't that insane.

"I guess you could say so." Doyoung agreed.

  
After the whole school shopping spree, Johnny and Ten headed to the younger's apartment. Ten had dragged Johnny inside, despite his claims of wanting to go home already. He forced him to sit in the floor and ordered food. "Do you want chicken? I don't want pizza."

"Chicken's good." Johnny looked through the papers that were on the small coffee table, trying to entertain himself while Ten was talking on the phone.

He was bored, until he found a few papers with drawings on it. Ten really was talented. He couldn't quite understand the doodles there cause they were abstract and borderline weird but they were very detailed.

When he looked through them and couldn't make out any of it he put them down and started looking at some letters. They were in Thai so Johnny couldn't understand shit, either way he nodded like he knew what he was looking at. "Cool." Then he set them down. Why's this place such a mess? Ten needs to start cleaning. Johnny thought as he looked around. Seriously, this looks like Mark has been living here.

Speaking of the little blonde devil spawn of fucking Satan. He was calling. He answered his phone with a deep sigh.

"Yooooo, Johnny bro."

"What."

"I'm like at an ice cream store, and there's like this dude behind the counter that's like giving me the stink eye. I think I like love him." Ten 4.0. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crappy chapter but I wanted to upload something. Did y'all watch Gfriend on nct night night???? I PREDICTED DOYOUNG AND SINB. Ok ok. I may or may not ship them after that. Anyways I still don't have electricity or wifi. I can't respond to comments right now cos my data is soooo slow. But thank you all for wishing me well. I'm okay, nothing's too damaged only the electricity.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4,541 words of pure bullshit.

It was the last week of their vacations and Johnny wanted to make the most of them, obviously Ten had to tag along everything he wanted to do. Shopping wasn't the same when Ten was there judging everything he chose. Freaking guy, back off you ugly incubus. But either way it still a fun time, with Ten's jokes 25/8. Everywhere Johnny went Ten was there. For some odd reason Yewon wanted to hang out with Mark, but honestly Johnny wouldn't be surprised if he found out that his cousin forced her to be his friend.

"Yo, Johnny boy." Ten yelled as he scrolled through his phone. "Let's sleep together."

Johnny chocked on his bread with mezcla, it was a cheap snack but oh so good. Fuck anyone who doesn't like mezcla. "What the fuck?"

Ten rolled his eyes. "As in spend the night here today."

"Okay, but will you let me shower and not peek inside the bathroom?"

"There's an invisible lock you can put there."

"What?"

"As in the lock is broken but I promise I won't sneak inside to see your sexy ass naked."

Johnny eyed him skeptically before nodding. "Fine, I guess we can have a sleep over, Mark will be fine he's a big boy."

"Why don't you call me your big boy?" Ten pouted and threw his whole body over Johnny's lap. "Ohoho! My face is on your dick."

Johnny pushed Ten off, making the boy fall off the couch with a grunt. "Pervert."

"What! I didn't do it on purpose!" Ten hit Johnny on the leg before standing up to plop his big ass on his boyfriend's lap. "Johnny, tell me. Are you straight?"

"The fuck? Why would I be with you if I were straight?"

"I just wonder if I've finally turned a man?"

"No."

"Bummer." Ten wiggled around to get more comfortable making Johnny hiss in annoyance.

"Bitch stay still, fuck."

"Why?"

"WHY?"

"Yeah, why?" Ten turned his head to look at Johnny's fuming face. "Why're you mad? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You know exactly what you're doing, you heartless piece of shit."

"I am not a piece of shit!"

"But you're my piece of shit." Johnny said warmly. "So stay still, hoe."

"That's the most romantic thing you've ever said."

 

  
It's a mess. Ten's a complete mess trying to have the perfect slumber party. Completely stupid. Whys Ten buying so many snacks? It's not like they'll eat them all. Maybe they will but still. They went by Johnny's dorm to collect his pajamas, a change of clothes, his toothbrush and a towel. You know, the usual.

"Go shower!" Ten exclaimed with eager eyes. "Go go go!"

"You seem too excited about me showering."

"BITCH GO."

"Fine, geez." Johnny rolled his eyes.

Ten, being himself obviously, grinned evilly. He has a naked Johnny in his dorm. He wanted to barge in but he promised he wouldn't. Ugh, decisions. Ten heard the shower running and stomped around trying to come up with a plan until it hit him. ITS AN EMERGENCY.

"JOHNNY I HAVE TO POOP!"

"Bitch no! Stay out!"

Ten opened the door and DAMN THE DAY HE DECIDED TO PUT OPAQUE CURTAINS. "Never mind, it went away." Then he went out of the bathroom and fell to his knees. His plan failed. Anywhoooo he's kind of hungry and he bought chips ahoy so time to eat.

Halfway though the pack Johnny made his way out of the bathroom with his hair wet. He looked good, Ten will say that much. But honestly when is Ten censored? Johnny looked banging. Bang him. Please. "FUCK ME DADDY." Ten threw a cookie at Johnny, hitting him on the face. "My body is ready."

Johnny just looked at him like he went insane, which was his usual look anyway. "You need help."

"I need dick."

"You're usually over the top, today you've broken the record of thirstiest man alive." Johnny shook his head. "Oh and, ow bitch what the fuck are you doing throwing fucking cookies at my face?"

"I don't know, it's a waste of a cookie, I wouldn't waste cookies on someone who isn't willing to stick anything up my ass, not even a nose hair."

"That just gave me a horrible mental image, please don't." Johnny made a face of disgust. "Why're you so stupid?"

"I'm actually really smart! You see, I'm very talented in a lot of stuff and I have A's in every subject... except math but that doesn't count."

"People say the smartest ones are the craziest ones, I believe you."

Ten pouted and threw another cookie. "You're making me waste my snacks."

"You're willingly throwing them at me." This time Johnny had caught it and ate it going to sit beside Ten. "Feed me."

"No, feed yourself."

"Pleaseee!" Johnny pleaded with the best puppy eyes he could muster.

"Suck my dick."

"Okay, give me a cookie."

"What?"

"What?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"I'm crazy, you've corrupted my sane brain."

"You lowkey want to tap my ass."

Johnny squinted his eyes at Ten. "You're doing voodoo shit on me, aren't you?"

"I'm a child of God."

"Your satan's little helper."

"Bitch I descended from heaven to bless your boring ass life."

"More like you were kicked out of heaven then Satan hired you to ruin my life."

"Still a better love story than twilight."

"Agreed."

"But will you suck my dick though?"

"Bitch no."

"Do you get off on calling me a bitch?"

"You call me a bitch all the time too!"

"But that's because I have limited vocabulary!"

"So do I!"

"Oh Johnny, you're so hot."

"Thanks, I know."

"Bitch."

"Can't a guy be confident?"

"No, I want to be the super hot guy who gets with the ugly nerd who has low self esteem and everyone will love me because of my charity work."

"Are you calling me an ugly nerd?"

"Basically."

"Just a second ago you called me hot."

"And that ladies and gentlemen is called charity work."

"I so hate you."

"You so love me."

"Ew."

"I wasn't hearing that when my tongue was down your throat."

"Gross."

"Bitch you got hard!"

"Did I? I don't remember."

"You have selective memory loss."

"Perhaps." Johnny stuck his tongue out at Ten and this time it was his turn to throw his overly large body on top of Ten's smaller one. "Feed me."

"You ain't no baby." Ten looked down to his ugly boyfriend slapping his forehead. "Get up."

"Why're you allowed to be all over me and I can't do the same? It's like you love pestering me but hate me pestering you and being cute to you."

"You ain't cute."

"Yes I am."

"Didn't I tell you you're an ugly nerd?"

"You don't even believe that." Johnny rolled his eyes. "Look at this face, I could be a model."

Ten snorted. "In your dreams baby boy."

"Do I have to call you daddy now?"

"I wouldn't particularly mind."

"Give me a cookie, daddy."

"Holy shit you did that."

Johnny sighed grabbing a cookie by himself and eating it by himself. Not even going along Ten's fantasies got him a cookie. "You're mean, all I asked for is for you to shove a cookie in my mouth."

"How about I shove my-"

"No."

"Popcorn! I was gonna say popcorn."

"You sure were."

"Why?" Ten smirked. "Did you want me to say something else?"

Johnny flipped him off.

 

"TIME TO SLEEP!"

So Ten wouldn't let Johnny sleep on the floor, thing is Ten himself wouldn't do it either. Guess who's sleeping with the crazy brainless moron? Yeah, Johnny. Ten's alright though, he cute. Johnny, very deep in his head didn't mind sleeping with Ten. He'd already done it before, THE THING IS! There's no one else in the apartment so if things went wrong... they were gonna keep going downhill cause Johnny's self control was nonexistent at this point in time where he'd already used it all in resisting Ten. Yes. So he hopes nothing will go down. Or up.

Ten hopped in his bed with Johnny and pressed a kiss to Johnny's cheek, followed by a sneaky tongue. Johnny pulled back in disgust. "Dude."

"I'm not a dude! I'm your very cute loving boyfriend."

"Can you not lick my face?"

"I don't know."

"T-"

"Can I suck your dick?"

"Ten."

"One time! I'll turn off the lights."

"No."

"But I want to!"

This guy. Johnny shook his head and closed his eyes. "Turn off the light I want to sleep."

Ten sighed and turned the lights off quickly going to bed straight after it. After a few minutes of silence Johnny though he could finally sleep and was already relaxing until he felt the weight of Ten on top of him. Johnny opened his eyes to find Ten sitting on him leaning forward to his face. Johnny rolled his eyes though he couldn't deny the feeling of excitement rush through him. Damn Ten.

“Hi, Ten? Can you please get off?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Not until I get what I want.”

“Ten you do know forcing someone to sleep with you is bad, right?” Although his mouth was fighting off Ten, his other body parts where completely accepting. For example, his hands, which were on his favorite place on Ten: the back of his thighs. Or his fingers digging on the skin there.

“But I don't see any resistance on your part.” Ten said not sarcastically, not making fun of the situation. It was serious, the situation was turning serious, oh god, there's no way out is there? He's screwed, isn't he? “You’re always saying you don't want to and always push me away and most of the time I'm joking, just now I was joking but…” Ten bit his lip, looking straight at Johnny’s eyes. “I'm not sure I am anymore? I like you a lot, like a lot lot, I’m pretty sure I'm in love with you. Not joking.”

“And you're telling me this now because…?” Don't get Johnny wrong, he's shocked, like this is very overwhelming. In a good way, of course. He didn't stop once to think about if he was in love with Ten, he didn't really take anything to heart? But maybe… he did kind of fell for the younger? Okay, Johnny is in love with Ten, there's no doubt of it but…????? Ugh this is so weird and cute and weird. Did I mention it's weird to be confessing like this in this position? I mean, what? Johnny is head over heels for Ten, of course he is. Ten’s the sunshine to his gloomy uneventful life, Ten’s a constant in his life ever since they met each other on that damned chat. Friends forget the existence of each other, he hadn't seen Taeyong or Yuta or Hansol or even Jaehyun since class ended but Ten was always there. Pestering his life everyday be it through text or in real life, but again he's always there. Johnny can't help but have his feelings developing into something stronger every day Ten’s by his side. With Ten there's no such thing as getting off that high of new relationship, or whatever they call it, cause Ten was refreshing. He's like rain on a hot summer day, unexpectedly cooling and beautiful.

“I wanted to.” Johnny just stared. “You're not saying anything.” Ten might have mistakenly thought Johnny’s silence as him being petrified cause he looked worried. Johnny was indeed petrified, but only because he didn't know what to say. How to respond? “Is this weird?” Kind of. Not really.

“I…” Johnny really didn't now what to say. “I feel the same? You know I'm not good at expressing myself, but if I have to be honest then… I've also fallen in love with you?” Johnny cringed, this is the weirdest most cheesy thing he's ever done, in the weirdest position ever. Why’s his life so complicated? He hates his life but Ten’s in it so… not that much? Kind of.

“You sound unsure.” Ten squinted at him.

“I'm in love with you.”

Ten smiled brightly. It was dark in the room, obviously, but there was enough light to see Ten’s pretty face brighten up. “So, can I suck your dick?”

Johnny rolled his eyes. “You always gotta ruin shit.”

It was unexpected but not really, Ten closed the remaining distance of their lips in a slow sweet kiss. One that they both hadn't really experienced since they're always secretly thirsty for each other… one more than the other. Their lips moved against each other's with ease and without being on edge of Mark suddenly walking in or just knowing someone was in another room.

It didn't take long for things to turn heated, the silence of the night making every little hitch of breath or any little noise a thousand times more audible, making them think that ‘shit just got real.’ Johnny was quick to flip them and have Ten on his back.

 

Johnny rested his hands on either side of Ten’s head a veil of lust covering his rational thoughts. He didn't really plan on going too far, but at this point, was it really achievable? We’ll just have to wait and see. They hadn't done anything aside just kissing but the sight of Ten’s pretty thin lips parted and the sultry look taking place over the usual playful one did wonders to Johnny’s racing mind. “You're so beautiful.” He blurted out without even thinking of how it may sound or how awkward it may become the situation. None of that happened, not that he was expecting it to, Ten only smiled slightly, his wandering hands under Johnny’s shirt.

He didn't particularly mind the touch, although Ten’s hands were a tad bit cold. “Take it off.” Johnny sat back in between Ten’s legs and started taking off his long sleeved shirt, revealing what was underneath.

Ten held in his gasp as Johnny’s upper body came into view (barely cause of the lack of light), can this guy be any more perfect? Underneath his long sleeved we're very strong arms and a very defined torso. He didn't hold back when touching his boyfriend’s biceps. This was new territory for both of them, it wasn't anything over the top but the adrenaline cruising their systems were overwhelming. Johnny leaned above Ten’s laying body and started kissing him again, this time a little rougher than before. Ten felt like his lips would bruise but at this point he didn't mind having them being torn apart by Johnny’s own. Johnny’s lowered his hips, pressing against his boyfriend’s. Ten big down on Johnny’s lips feeling blood rushing down to a very specific spot.

The urgency could be felt through the kiss as they eagerly swirled their tongues or bit each other randomly. Ten was specially clingy today, if his digging nails on his exposed back were anything to go by. Johnny had been supporting himself whit this forearms against the bed, hands reaching to caress Ten’s hair. Having been breathless Johnny pulled away and started kissing down Ten’s neck, soon meeting the annoying neck of his t-shirt. He sat up once again pulling Ten up with him.

“Raise your arms.” It felt like he hadn't spoken in a long time by how low his voice had become. It gave Ten goosebumps to hear Johnny talk, his tone was different from his normal voice. It was a definite turn on. Pushing his thoughts aside he did what he was told. Johnny took off his shirt with ease wasting to time to latch his lips to his neck. He didn't know how far this was going to go he was half hoping not that far. First, they weren’t prepared at all, sure Ten had the condoms he bought at Walmart but he was pretty sure there was no lube. Second, he doesn't want to hurt Ten, not saying he has a freaking baseball bat down there but anal sex can get pretty painful.

They were still crossing lines that they haven't crossed before. For instance, he'd never heard Ten moan like he was doing when Johnny went down to his chest and started flicking his nipples with his tongue. It was new, it was exciting, it made Johnny experience waves of pleasure he hadn't felt before without being touched. Speaking of touching, Ten had fallen back on his back letting Johnny sitting up, he grabbed one of Johnny’s large hands directing it to his sensitive area… his crotch. “Touch me.” Ten was a wreck, they've barely done anything but his voice was broken and he could tell his head is far gone.

Johnny did. Johnny palmed Ten through his basketball short’s thin material and held one of Ten’s hand with his free one. Ten’s legs spread slightly and his mouth opens to let out a soft moan. Johnny feels the urge to touch himself as well but he doesn't, he was to focus on Ten right now. Maybe later. “Do you feel good?” He asked his boyfriend.

Ten nodded. “Yes.” He dragged out.

Johnny’s afraid to slip his hand inside so he doesn't and Ten’s kind of disappointed but that's short lived when Johnny leans down again to press kisses along his abdomen. Cause sure, put things in your mouth you don't feel confident in touching with your hand. Where's the logic? Johnny low key doesn't want to see and maybe it's a blessing in disguise that he definitely can't when he starts dragging down Ten’s shorts. It was increasingly darker outside and it must've been cloudy cause right now he couldn't see a thing. But he felt his way around.

“What are you doing?” Ten asked sitting up resting against his elbows, despite not seeing a thing.

Johnny shrugged. “I did say I'd do it for a cookie… do you not want to?”

“Fuck yes, but I really don't want you to do anything you don't want to.” Ten felt around for Johnny’s head. “Don't do it cause I told you to.”

“Just… relax, I'm- I want to.” Johnny wants to cringe so badly, today's a day full of cringe for him. He wants to relax himself as well but he can't, he's internally freaking out. Why did he decide to do this? He totally doesn't want to do it. Okay he does kind of, but ugh whys life so difficult? (It doesn't have to be, Johnny). He hears Ten sigh, not out of annoyance but I don't know? Relief? He shouldn't be? He's about to experience the worst blow job in the history of worst blow jobs ever. He's gonna mess up, he's gonna mess up, he's gonna make it not good, he will mess this up.

“I can hear your mind screaming at you.” Ten joked. “Seriously, don't do it if you don't want to, I completely understand- HOLY- shit fuck can't you fucking give a warning sign?! I was talking, you little hoe.” Ten smacked Johnny on the back of his head, without the intention of hurting him of course.

Johnny had gotten over himself and had grabbed the thing- he's shy- roughly with his hand, Ten’s boxers serving as a barrier. “Sorry?” Johnny laughed nervously, he's pretty sure that if you turned on the lights he would be as red as a tomato. He could resemble hellboy. All he needs are the horns. Okay but, Ten’s hard and Johnny wants to die. Obviously he would be, what's Johnny expecting? It would be an insult if he wasn't. Even Johnny can feel the throbbing of lack of contact. WHATEVER.

He'd never touched Ten like this? This is legit the first time he's ever even been this sexual with Ten, but their relationship isn't normal so why not do everything in one day? Except penetration that is, that'll have to wait. He hopes Ten knows they aren't gonna do that today.

“Are you just gonna leave your hand there?”

“Don't pressure me.”

“I'm not!”

“Yes you are!”

“Just whatever, let me go to the bathroom, we can go back to normal after I deal with this.”

Ten was about to get up but Johnny prevented that by holding his legs in place. “Don't.”

“I don't get you!” Ten cried out. “Do you wanna do it or nah?”

“I do! Let me keep it at my pace.”

Ten relaxed after it and yes, he should let Johnny do it at his pace. Johnny has went above and beyond today, well for being a prude and being Johnny this was a lot. Ten hadn't expected this night to turn out like this, he secretly hoped it did… like every other day but who knew that he only had to confess his undying love for it to happen? Well, not really but something of that sort. Ten’s at the point where he'd really just wait hours for Johnny to do something because this problem right here ain't fixing itself and it sure as hell would be unsatisfying if Ten had to do it himself. So he waited.

His heart beat faster as Johnny began kissing around his inner thighs and honestly, why's he so obsessed with his thighs? Was Johnny a thigh guy? Cause he sure as hell liked to grope them a lot, not that he was complaining, again, he loved it. Ten closed his eyes when Johnny got closer to the hem of his boxers. It's frustrating really, and he's pretty sure Johnny’s doing it on purpose now. Damn you Johnny!

Johnny took a deep breath, okay he's going in, please just let me die. This is like the most awkward sexy time he's ever experienced. As expected things with Ten aren't easy. Get over yourself, you pussy ass bitch. “Hold my hand.” Johnny was such a damn schoolgirl.

Ten giggled a little before taking one of Johnny’s hands and interlacing their fingers. That's all the moral support he needed to take the next step. Gently, almost never touching, he left butterfly kisses along the length of Ten’s dick. Ten squeezed his hand holding in his breath, lips tightly pressed together. Butterfly kisses turned into mouthing against Ten’s underwear, surely marking them with you know, his spit or something.

After enough teasing in Ten’s perspective and hesitation on Johnny’s, he released the younger’s hand in order to pull down Ten’s underwear. There was no time to be ashamed or for any hesitation, they couldn't see shit it was perfect for the time being. Ten’s breath got caught in his throat when Johnny took him in his and and his lips wrapped around the head of his member. Johnny was mortified beyond belief but he’ll pull through.

Johnny stroked Ten with his hand all the while swirling his tongue over the head. He was till very much painfully hard in his own pants and it was uncomfortable but this is for Ten. He doesn't deserve this kind of attention but Johnny will provide cause… Ten’s his boyfriend, okay? When his confidence picked a bit he decided to go down, hollowing his cheeks and tongue pressed on the underside of Ten’s dick. He went painfully slow at first, actually enjoying the stretch of his mouth and Ten’s small almost audible moans. At some one of Ten’s hands found Johnny’s hair, beautiful hair might Johnny add, and gripped at it. Johnny yelped a little cause this bitch thinks his scalp doesn't have feelings or something. He eventually picked up his pace and he felt stupid cause he definitely would look stupid moving his head like that, his neck felt like it was about to break. Anyway, he was tired of holding his mouth open so he removed his mouth but kept stroking Ten with his hand. He managed to free his hair from Ten’s grasp and moved to hover over him and kiss around his face, without any correction cause how to develop night vision?

Ten’s initial quiet moans turned into desperate whining and Johnny felt the urge to shut him up but also keep on hearing him cause damn. This mofo is sounds sexy. Better than those awful porn stars screams. “Johnny.” DONT. Oh god, Johnny wasn't even being touched but he was about to lose it. Ten’s hips started stuttering upwards and that's when Johnny knew, this bitch is about to bust. “I'm going to-“ he wasn't able to finish his sentence when he finally released in between them both with an overly loud and awesomely sensual moan/whine. Johnny feels complete.

After riding Ten out of his orgasm he felt awkward. So how's he supposed to clean his hand now? He's not about to put that stuff in his mouth. “Uhm.”

“Johnny?”

Johnny hummed in response deciding that Ten’s sheets worked as a cloth to clean his hand. His cum covered hand. OH MY GOD JOHNNY DID THAT. What? Honestly swallow him earth.

“You okay?” Why's Ten asking him that, isn't he supposed to ask that?

“I'm okay.”

“I think I need to shower again.”

“Same.”

“Do you not want me to do the same to you?” Ten asked quietly.

“I'm okay.”

“But-“

“It'll go away.”

“You have me here! I can help you.”

“Okay.”

  
After Johnny’s possibly best blow job experience ever, in the dark Ten covered him with his blanket and blindingly walked around the room in search of pants or underwear, anything to cover himself up. He found Johnny’s sweatpants and fuck it, they'll probably fall off but he’ll try. Ten turned on the lights and squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness. After his vision became used to the light he looked at Johnny on his bed. Wow. “You're naked on my bed.”

“No fucking shit.” Johnny crossed his arms over his naked chest. “I thought I was in nuns clothing.”

“You don't have to be a dick about it.” Then Ten laughed at his stupid joke. “Get it? Cause we both had dicks in o-“

“I get it.”

“So, how was I?” Ten smirked. Honestly all he wanted to do was fall dead asleep but he’ll stay up to tease his awfully sexy boyfriend. Because, that flushed face, those dark eyes and that messy hair should be a sin to look at and a crime to possess, and Johnny was thinking the exact same about Ten but he'll never say that out loud.

Johnny turned red and scratched his head. “Good.”

“Just good?”

“I'm not saying anything else, until I shower and…” he lifted the blanket over to look under. “I'm naked.”

“You felt big…”

“Shut up.”

“And you're way to good… you said you only slept with some girl I smell bullshit.” Ten crossed his arms and stalked his way over to his bed making Johnny grip on the blankets, just in case.

“I don't know?” Johnny shrugged. “Can I shower?”

“Can we shower together?”

“If you turn off the lights I'll consider it.”

“Deal.”

“No funny business.” Johnny warned as Ten handed him his underwear.

 

  
What can you expect from them, though? They're alone, still quite turned on and unbothered by other people… Mark Lee. Of course funny business happened. Well, kind of. If you count handjobs as tomfoolery then yeah.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY TRIED YALL KNOW IM BAD A DESCRIBING. Let me know if you liked it or hated it.... jajndmdjcj MIGHT HAVE LOTS OF ERRORS im not about to proof read this cause I was cringing the whole way through. *dies* I'm sorry.
> 
> Also!! Thank you for your kind words! <3 I really appreciate them a lot! Puerto Rico is going through rough times but we’re doing well… Some places more than others are affected but we’re slowly getting better. I don't complain of what I have right now or for what I don't have cause others have it worse than me I’m doing just fine! So don't worry! Chapter will still come slowly because I still have no internet service at home, but do know that I do write while I can~ also I'm sorry about this chapter it's hella long but also really shitty. I don't know how to write smut Ive never written it XD i just went with What i felt like writing. Soooo tell me your thoughts?


	46. Please Read!!

I AM SO SORRY!! I will be continuing this story if y'all are really interested in it. I feel like most of you don't really care for it since I've been gone for so long but I have half of the next chapter done so I'll upload it when it's fully completed. It might take time. I'm busy with school since I've been moved to advanced classes and I'm drowning in homework TT. Please do let me know if you want me to continue. I'll have a little break soon so I might be able to sneak in two chapters before I get really busy again. TT I'm sorry. 


	47. Chapter 47

Veryhotsexyten: Johnny

Veryhotsexyten: don't ignore me bitch I sucked your dick

Veryhotsexyten: bitch

Veryhotsexyten: T-T

Veryhotsexyten: are you gonna break up with me now?

Veryhotsexyten: is this like those dramas? One does something remotely sexual then one gets scared and ignores the other?

Veryhotsexyten: I know where you live

Veryhotsexyten: I'm throwing myself out the window

Parrotsarelife: chill out hoe

Parrotsarelife: you saw me this morning

Veryhotsexyten: thank god you're alive

Parrotsarelife: stupid

Veryhotsexyten: listen

Veryhotsexyten: I don't know what happens when you go home

Veryhotsexyten: maybe you had a long time thinking that I'm actually fat and ugly and I don't deserve you

Parrotsarelife: you're not fat

Veryhotsexyten: ????????? IM UGLY?

Parrotsarelife: I mean

Parrotsarelife: beauty is in the eye of the beholder

Veryhotsexyten: bitch cut out the bullshit

Veryhotsexyten: am I or am I not ugly

Parrotsarelife: you're not ugly geez

Veryhotsexyten: idiot

Parrotsarelife: ugh you're so annoying

Veryhotsexyten: you're one to talk

Veryhotsexyten: you took so fucking long to get my dick in your mouth

Parrotsarelife: WELL SORRY FOR RESPECTING MYSELF AND NOT PUTTING OUT

Veryhotsexyten: you're forgiven

Parrotsarelife: I wasn't

Parrotsarelife: you're

Parrotsarelife: I hate you

Parrotsarelife: goodbye Ten

Veryhotsexyten: Next time fucking let me come inside

Parrotsarelife: F U C K N O

Veryhotsexyten: didnt you say you were like so in love with me?

Parrotsarelife: pretty sure that was you

Veryhotsexyten: shut up

Parrotsarelife: let's see who puts their mouth on your disgusting self if not me ugly hoe

Veryhotsexyten: BITCH I'm hot i can get anyone to like me

Parrotsarelife: you almost made me want to end my existence just to avoid talking to you

Veryhotsexyten: rude

Veryhotsexyten: YOU SUCKED MY DICK

Parrotsarelife: is that gonna be your argument from now on?

Veryhotsexyten: bitch yes you have a problem with that?

Parrotsarelife: no, you just sound dumb

Veryhotsexyten: you piece of shit

Parrotsarelife: if im shit youre diarrhea

Veryhotsexyten: I'm breaking up with you

Parrotsarelife: go ahead

Parrotsarelife: again

Parrotsarelife: let's see who in their right mind would put their mouth on you on their free will

Veryhotsexyten: you offend me

Parrotsarelife: I sucked your dick be grateful you incubus

Veryhotsexyten: BITCH I SUCKURF YOURS TOO

Parrotsarelife: what is suckurf?

Veryhotsexyten: I'm done with you

Parrotsarelife: do I need to repeat myself a third time?

Veryhotsexyten: shut the fuck up

Parrotsarelife: I'm having so much fun

Parrotsarelife: for once I'm the one making your life miserable

Veryhotsexyten: just you wAit motherfucker

Veryhotsexyten: I'm gonna chop your dick off and sew it to your forehead

Parrotsarelife: good luck ever touching it again bitch

Parrotsarelife: I'm not letting you near my dick ever again you almost bit it off

Veryhotsexyten: BITCH YOU LIKED IT

Parrotsarelife: no I didn't it was gross

Veryhotsexyten: you're gonna be needy in no time and when the time comes I'll have your dick cut off

Parrotsarelife: sounds like a failed plan already, you're the horny one you'd probably put out faster than I will

Veryhotsexyten: you're really Satan

Parrotsarelife: wym I'm an angel

Veryhotsexyten: bye

Parrotsarelife: wait!

Veryhotsexyten: what

Parrotsarelife: send me noodz.

Veryhotsexyten: you are not pulling that one on me

Veryhotsexyten: no fucking way Jose

Veryhotsexyten: that's my line

Veryhotsexyten: GOOD FUCKING BYE

  
Veryhotsexyten is offline

 

Several hours later

  
Veryhotsexyten: ayo sexy lady, how you doin

Parrotsarelife: I'm not sure if you're talking to me or you just decided to talk to another person to cheat on me

Parrotsarelife: just so you know, if you cheat on me I'll have your balls

Veryhotsexyten: how do you want them?

Parrotsarelife: chopped up on a plate to feed you

Veryhotsexyten: hot

Parrotsarelife: soooo

Parrotsarelife: ???? Was that referring to me?

Veryhotsexyten: OBVIOUSLY

Parrotsarelife: I'm not sexy

Parrotsarelife: or a lady

Parrotsarelife: you're lying

Parrotsarelife: you're cheating on me

Veryhotsexyten: don't be dramatic hoe

Veryhotsexyten: you are sexy

Veryhotsexyten: SO FUCKING SEXY

Veryhotsexyten: FUCK

Veryhotsexyten: HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF SHIRTLESS?

Parrotsarelife: ok ok, calm down

Parrotsarelife: and yes, yes I have

Parrotsarelife: everyday

Veryhotsexyten: LUCKY

Veryhotsexyten: YOU ARE LIKE A BOX OF SURPRISES

Parrotsarelife: stop screaming at me!

Veryhotsexyten: ok

Veryhotsexyten: anyway

Veryhotsexyten: who would've thought you'd be THAT hot

Veryhotsexyten: whoa

Veryhotsexyten: blown away

Veryhotsexyten: I think I like you 1000000 times more

Parrotsarelife: you like me for my body?

Parrotsarelife: unacceptable

Veryhotsexyten: oh shut up

Veryhotsexyten: I've liked you even before seeing your ugly face

Parrotsarelife: I'm gonna ignore that last part

Veryhotsexyten: IF YOU READY COME AND GET IT

Parrotsarelife: I'm suddenly blind

Parrotsarelife: whoops gotta go

Veryhotsexyten: what if I showed you my butt?

Parrotsarelife: no thanks

Veryhotsexyten: you know Johnzz

Veryhotsexyten: you're cool

Parrotsarelife: thanks?

Parrotsarelife: why?

Veryhotsexyten: you refuse to see me naked

Parrotsarelife: that's a good thing?

Parrotsarelife: wouldn't that mean you repulse me?

Veryhotsexyten: if you put it that way I'll cry

Parrotsarelife: don't care

Veryhotsexyten: anyways

Veryhotsexyten: I now know you like me for me

Parrotsarelife: no I don't

Veryhotsexyten: you shit

Veryhotsexyten: I'm being cute!

Parrotsarelife: that's not cute

Parrotsarelife: that's corny

Parrotsarelife: please okay I like you get over it please I'm trying to live without cringing

Parrotsarelife: I've been cringing the whole day thinking about what I did

Parrotsarelife: embarrassing

Veryhotsexyten: just for the record

Veryhotsexyten: I still don't think that's your first time sucking dick

Veryhotsexyten: even if you were a "natural" it wouldn't be that good

Parrotsarelife: BITCH IM PERFECT

Parrotsarelife: and IT IS my first time having a dick in my mouth

Parrotsarelife: I'm drinking bleach

Veryhotsexyten: then why're you so good?

Parrotsarelife: Ten you do realize I'm a second away of taking my own life right? Stop asking that

Veryhotsexyten: I wanna know

Parrotsarelife: I don't know!

Veryhotsexyten: you're hiding something

Parrotsarelife: WHAT THE FUCK

Veryhotsexyten: tell me

Parrotsarelife: tell me

Veryhotsexyten: t t t t t tell me

Veryhotsexyten: no but seriously I don't believe you

Parrotsarelife: okay okay

Parrotsarelife: I watched the grapefruit video

Veryhotsexyten: really?

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: then what?

Parrotsarelife: Didn't I say I don't know why I'm good? Why don't you believe me!

Veryhotsexyten: because!

Veryhotsexyten: there's no way you're that good without any experience

Veryhotsexyten: have you given a blowjob before?

Parrotsarelife: NO

Parrotsarelife: I'm telling you I don't know

Parrotsarelife: I haven't done that before

Veryhotsexyten: have you slept with a girl with a penis?

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: have you practiced on a cucumber?

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: banana?

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: you watched gay porn

Parrotsarelife: I have but not to learn how to suck dick

Veryhotsexyten: still don't believe you

Veryhotsexyten: have you ever had a boyfriend?

Parrotsarelife: no

Veryhotsexyten: great I'm your first <3

Veryhotsexyten: and we're gonna be together forever

Veryhotsexyten: with a million puppies and one cat

Parrotsarelife: sure

Veryhotsexyten: don't you wanna spend every day of your life with me?

Parrotsarelife: if I die in a week then yes

Parrotsarelife: but if longer I don't know if I'd stay sane

Veryhotsexyten: rude

Veryhotsexyten: let's get married

Parrotsarelife: what

Veryhotsexyten: YES

Veryhotsexyten: because then you'll be obligated to sleep and live with me forever and ever until death due us part

Parrotsarelife: that sounds like a scary movie I'd never wanna watch

Veryhotsexyten: I see us married though

Parrotsarelife: you're thinking too far ahead, we haven't even graduated high school

Veryhotsexyten: don't you wanna be with me?

Parrotsarelife: I do

Parrotsarelife: but we don't know what will happen

Veryhotsexyten: that's bullshit right there

Veryhotsexyten: you're full of shit Johnzzzzz

Veryhotsexyten: you know problems only happen if you're too stupid

Veryhotsexyten: so, shut the fuck up, we're going to get married

Parrotsarelife: do I have a say in this?

Veryhotsexyten: no

Parrotsarelife: hot diggity damn

Parrotsarelife: I've been tied down against my will

Veryhotsexyten: <3

Veryhotsexyten: it's okay, you'll love me forever and won't want to live without me <3

Parrotsarelife: ok

Veryhotsexyten: baby

Parrotsarelife: what

Veryhotsexyten: uhm uhm uhm uhm

Parrotsarelife: what?

Veryhotsexyten: :p

Parrotsarelife: Ten, spill

Veryhotsexyten: so like… school is starting soon

Parrotsarelife: yes

Veryhotsexyten: I think we should

Veryhotsexyten: idk go out?

Parrotsarelife: sure, wanna go to Walmart again?

Veryhotsexyten: are you serious

Parrotsarelife: I'm kidding, but I don't really have an idea of a date

Veryhotsexyten: you don't have to

Veryhotsexyten: we could just go eat and maybe watch a movie

Veryhotsexyten: you could give me a handjob at the cinema

Parrotsarelife: fuck all the way off

Parrotsarelife: I'm down for it except the handjob

Veryhotsexyten: :((

Veryhotsexyten: fine

Veryhotsexyten: i miss you

Parrotsarelife: we saw each other this morning

Veryhotsexyten: but you left so fast I wanted to have breakfast with you

Parrotsarelife: sorry

Parrotsarelife: anyways

Parrotsarelife: tomorrow, what time?

Veryhotsexyten: whenever is fine.

Veryhotsexyten: is seven okay?

Parrotsarelife: pm?

Veryhotsexyten: yeah

Parrotsarelife: of course

Parrotsarelife: now go to sleep

Veryhotsexyten: I can't :(

Parrotsarelife: why not?

Veryhotsexyten: because I want to hug you :((

Parrotsarelife: how do I respond to this

Veryhotsexyten: :((

Parrotsarelife: stop

Veryhotsexyten: :((((

Parrotsarelife: just go to sleep bitch

Veryhotsexyten: :((((((((((((

Parrotsarelife: tennie, baby go to sleep, i’ll give you all the hugs you want tomorrow

Veryhotsexyten: okay :’)) goodnight Johnny <3

Parrotsarelife: goodnight

 

 

  
**Veryhotsexyten is offline**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is long overdue lol I'm sorry. You can expect a new character to appear soon!! Maybe after two chapters? Who knows. Anyways I hope you enjoy!!!!! And let me know what you think or what you'd like to see? Excuse any grammatical errors or if this looks out of place, I finished it now and it was started on October probably lol, sorry ! :)


	48. Chapter 48

“Crackhead.”

“That’s the first thing you say to me when you see me? That’s very hurtful.” Ten frowns. Johnny might have to admit that the little incubus looked like a delicious piece of pizza. Did you notice Johnny loves pizza? He might love— Stop right there you useless hoe, you are NOT doing this today. Johnny manages to roll his eyes.

“That’s what you are.” Johnny replies with a very very very!! stupid smile on his face. So much for looking uninterested. Okay but, how can he look uninterested when Ten’s in his skinny jeans, white shirt, dark blue sweater, a thin band around his neck and all his piercings looking like a complete snacc. Scratch that, he looking like a full course meal including three different desserts.

Why’s Johnny like this?

“Stupid.”

“So, you wanna go or do we stand here all day?”

“Why? Am I so ugly and repulsive that you wanna get this over with quickly? Do you hate spending time with me that much?”

“Where the hell did you— what?”

Ten crossed his arms. “Do I look cute?!”

Johnny gave Ten a deadpan look, when Ten raised a brow he sighed and dropped it. “You look really pretty today.”

“Today?”

“You look amazing everyday.” Johnny said monotonously. “Can we go?”

“Okay!”

  
“Do you want popcorn?” Johnny asked Ten as he went to the counter after getting inside and handing in their tickets. They were gonna watch Winchester. Johnny has heard about this story a lot, he can’t remember where though, he thinks it was on buzzfeed unsolved? maybe? He’s not sure. But he’s really interested in it and so is Ten, apparently.

“Yes please.”

Because the cashier was a pretty girl from Ten’s high school, her name was Sojung he remembers her because she’s friends with Hwang Eunbi. But anyway because she’s pretty and Johnny’s gonna be talking to her he needs to show her that Johnny’s taken. Ain’t no pretty girl gonna take away Johnny from him. Even if Johnny’s gay and not interested. Hmph. Try me bitch. He clung onto Johnny’s arm like a damn koala. Like a baby does to their dad’s leg. Like a crackhead clings onto their crack addiction.

It’s not like Sojung looks the least bit interested, she has that forced smile Ten does when he’s talking to Jaehyun. No threats had been identified so he lets go in order to step back and admire Johnny’s backside. He really does have a really nice built. Wow, Ten is really lucky. He loves life. All those times asking for nudes finally got him somewhere. Not to mention he sucked his dick. And received a very wet handjob. Okay, Ten’s brain isn’t as restricted as Johnny’s.

“Help me, please.” Johnny says holding the big popcorn and the soda. It was big. So big. They ain’t gon finish that. They were sharing, ugh, Ten’s heart. Johnny is so cute... or cheap... but so cute.

Ten grabbed the candy bars and followed Johnny to the room where the movie was gonna play. It was empty. And the lights are still on, so they were a bit early. Whatever, more freedom in choosing where they want to sit. They choose the very back, not only because it is close to the door but also because Ten likes the back. Apparently.

The movie is suspense all the way through, it really isn’t that scary for Johnny. It’s all jump scares and scary music. Ten, however, feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest. Johnny realizing the state of fright Ten has he gently threw an arm around his shoulders and softly caressed his upper arm. “You okay?” He asks leaning over to whisper in Ten’s ear.

“I’m okay.”

“We can go if you want.”

“No no, I’m fine, really.” Ten turned his head and smiled at Johnny sweetly.

“Are you sure?”

Ten nodded and turned his head again to the movie. Johnny let it go and continued watching the movie, the plot progressing. It wasn’t scary but it was interesting. When the little kid started getting possessed again he felt Ten tense up. “Baby, let’s go.” Johnny whispered, getting up from his seat. “Come on, I’ll buy you ice cream.”

“But Johnny, I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

“You wanted to see this movie.” Ten pouted.

Johnny didn’t want to keep talking, he felt the people staring so he sat down and resorted to whispering. “I can see it another time, you’re about to shit your pants.”

“No I’m not.”

“Ten, yes you are, now come on I don’t want you to get a heart attack. I wanted to see the movie but I’d rather see you alive.” Johnny grabbed Ten’s hand and started pulling him up. “Let’s go.”

On their way out Johnny dumped the pop corn left on the trash and grabbed Ten’s hand. “I wasn’t scared.” Ten said when they made it out and started walking down the road. “I was completely okay.”

“Ten, shut up, you hated it.”

“I did... I usually don’t mind scary movies but I got so creeped out for some reason.”

“Well, it’s okay, you didn’t die at least.”

“That’s great comfort Johnny.”

Johnny chuckled, squeezing Ten’s hand. “Well our movie date is ruined, what do we do now?”

“I mean it’s a weekday, there’s not much to do. But! I just want to spend time with you. You know? I don’t mind what we do, everything’s kind of boring but I wanna be with you today.” Ten said. Johnny can’t help but want to coo at him. He’s never really paid attention but Ten’s accent was the absolute cutest. Why is Ten so darn cute? It’s making Johnny want to squeeze the life out of him.

“I wanna be with you too, that’s why I’m here.” Johnny replied calmly. “What about a park? Do you wanna go?”

“Yeah.”

  
And so they went to a nearby park. It was empty, cause again it was a weekday and almost no one was out at night time at a park. Johnny dragged Ten to the swings where they sat beside each other. “Johnny?”

“Hm?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you a serious question.”

“Go ahead.”

“Do you see yourself going anywhere with me? Like not place wise, more like life wise. Are you taking me seriously?”

“What’s this all about?”

“Please answer.”

“I don’t play around with people, Ten. I’m serious about you. But again, why are you getting all serious on me all of a sudden? We were good?”

“It’s just that I still feel like you’re with me cause I forced you. I like you a lot.”

“And I like you too, Ten.”

“I sure hope so...” Ten frowned.

Johnny sighed. Not this. “Do you think I’d really be with someone, get intimate with someone if I didn’t like them? Of course I like you, you’re cute, beautiful, funny, you’re actually nice and fun to have around, what’s there not to like? You’re amazing.” Wow Johnny just said that with his whole ass.

“Thank you.”

“Any time.”

“I must’ve been a saint in past life to have you.”

“We both know that ain’t true. You could never be a saint.”

“I wanna kiss you.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

“Of course I do.”

“No, you just do it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, But not on these swings, I feel like I’m gonna break this soon. Let’s go sit on the grass or something.”

It is dark and the only thing letting Johnny see Ten’s pretty features is the lamp posts. He appreciates them. He’s admiring Ten’s side profile, he finds the slope of his nose adorable. How is Ten so beautiful? “You’re gorgeous.” He blurts out, not really minding it.

“You think so?” It may be the orange tint of the lights but he swears Ten is blushing. Ten is looking at him, but this feels a little different. There is no humorous air around them like there usually is. No jokes. Johnny isn’t acting hostile and Ten isn’t being his usual jokester self. It’s just them.

Johnny nods, a small shy smile stretching his lips.

The mood is somehow serious, maybe it’s cause it’s night time and they just watched a scary movie. But it feels like something between them is happening. There’s more trust, at least on Johnny’s part. They somehow feel like they’ve been pulled closer together.

Ten smiles before leaning over and leaving a shy peck on Johnny’s lips. “The other night... you said you’re in love with me... I don’t want to think it’s because of the situation we were in. Did you mean it?”

Ahh that. “Ten I’m not gonna lie to you, I do kind of feel love towards you. But I don’t think we’re ready for that.”

“Oh. I get it. We’re still young-“

“No no, it’s not that. We know what we’re doing, that whole “we’re still kids” is kind of dumb to me. I just mean, we’re still early in our relationship, there’s no rush, baby.”

“I agree.”

  
After the whole deep conversation they had, they shared little kisses, just enjoying the breeze, the atmosphere, the quietness of the night, the way their lips moved against each other’s, soft nibbles, their wandering hands. It was not heated, it was sincere and filled with affection.

“We haven’t even eaten.”

“I have left over pizza in my dorm, wanna come?”

“Of course, I haven’t seen Mark in a while too.”

It wasn’t really an extravagant date but it’s okay. They still got to talk about things. Those things being their feelings toward each other. Johnny is thinking that Ten, underneath all of his jokes and demands has confidence issues. He’s been noticing, not recently but ever since they’ve started really talking. Even before they met in person. He doesn’t really now how to help but he hopes Ten knows that his a talented and beautiful person. It’s heartbreaking seeing Ten beat himself up even when he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. He just wants to wrap Ten like a burrito and tell him how important he is to him.

So like that the date ends and they go back to Johnny’s apartment and eat microwaved pizza with Mark. After that Johnny walks Ten home and kisses him before leaving. Just normal date things.

It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Johnny and Ten should start setting things straight. And more now that it’s Johnny’s last year in high school. So yeah, a very deep convo between the love birds cause not everything is a joke to them, I think. Anyway, next chapter will be the start of a new school year. Heh. Tell me what you guys think, if you cringed as much as I did. Also please ignore typos. TT


End file.
